


Happy Together

by Afirelove98



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Canon, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, Love, Love Story, Pregnancy, Romance, Rossi's daughter, Season Ten of CM, Sharing a Bed, Spencer Reid finds love, Spencer Reid has a crush, Spoilers, TV Series, a little fluff, baby fever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afirelove98/pseuds/Afirelove98
Summary: Jacey Montgomery is the fraternal twin of Joy Struthers, who both grew up without knowing their real father, David Rossi. Jacey and Joy decided it was time to meet their dad. It didn't take long for the girls to get close with their dad, but Jacey didn't expect to fall for one of her father's team members.





	1. "FATE"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. I do not own anything that looks familiar that is tied with the show. I only own Jacey. Enjoy! Leave feedback! :)

Jacey Montgomery is the fraternal twin of Joy Struthers, who both grew up without knowing their real father, David Rossi. Jacey and Joy decided it was time to meet their dad. It didn't take long for the girls to get close with their dad, but Jacey didn't expect to fall for one of her father's team members. 

~•~•~•~

"FATE" (SEASON 10, EPISODE 9) 

~•~•~•~

Joy slowly followed the dark car in front of her. Jacey shifted in her seat uncomfortably as her hand stretched over her huge maternity belly. Joy glanced at her sister before her eyes shifted back on the road. 

"You okay?" Joy asked, her focus still on the driver in front of her. Jacey nodded with a tight smile. 

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Jacey then glanced up at the rear view mirror of the car in front of them. She made eye contact with the driver. "He knows we're following him." Joy gave her sister a puzzled look. 

"What are you talking about?" Joy said, "he doesn't have a clue." 

"The man works for the FBI, he knows." 

Joy raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?" 

Jacey sighed, pulling out his file, reading it over again before she spoke. "I made eye contact with him at least seven times already." 

"And you didn't say anything?!" Joy's eyes went wide, realizing their cover has been blown. 

"You're lucky he hasn't arrested us for stalking him." 

"You're a cop, Jacey. You can say that you're investigating him." 

Jacey nodded before chuckling. "Yeah, but you forget that I'm on a two year sabbatical leave. Plus, I'm pregnant. I don't think I would have the time nor patience to investigate an agent." 

Joy noticed the fellow agent parking his car in front of a coffee shop so she parked right behind him. 

Jacey rolled her eyes, "you couldn't be less obvious?" 

"Shut up." Joy said, putting the car in park. Joy pulled out her cellphone and dialed her husband's number. "Hey, I got your message. Is he feeling better?" 

Jacey didn't want to eavesdrop on her sister's conversation with her husband, so she focused on the man inside of the coffee shop. He bought three cups of coffee. Jacey figured he was either getting them for his team or he's about to confront her and Joy. 

Just as she suspected, the older agent made his way to their car. "Joy, he's coming." 

Joy looked to her left to see Agent Rossi outside her car door. "Let me call you back." After hanging up, Joy rolled down the window. "Hey." 

David had a sly smirk on his face, it was obvious to Jacey that he was annoyed with them having the pursuit of stalking him. "Thought you two ladies needed this." 

The two girls stayed silent. 

"Yesterday, when I saw you two girls following me. I thought it had to be a coincidence. But by today...mm, probably not." He handed them their cups of coffee. Jacey set her cup in the cup holder in front of her, she didn't want to be attempted to drink it since she's pregnant. Rossi then took note of her baby bump, a part of him felt like an ass for giving her coffee. 

Joy looked from her sister to her father. "It's a long story." 

Jacey gave him a tight smile. "Very long story." 

"Well, I'm a writer. I hate the short ones." There was a small pause. "So, what are you two, P.I's.?" 

"Yeah, you can call us that, sure." Jacey said from her spot. Joy giving the man an awkward smile. 

"Who do you two work for?" David asked calmly with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

"We can't say. Our client is very secretive." Joy lied smoothly. 

"Well, you can't be with the IRS. My accountant would have a called." David said, trying to get the girls to spill who their client was. 

"Look—" Joy began to say.

"Can't be with the State Department. A spy would know better than to leave her target's dossier in her lap." David said, his focus on the file that sat in Jacey's lap. Jacey then realized her slip up as she quickly moved the file to the car floor. 

"Yeah, right." Jacey said awkwardly, giving her twin sister a knowing look. 

"And I know you don't work for my cigar guy because he makes all of his deliveries straight to my door." 

"Uh huh." Joy and Jacey agreed in unison. 

"So, why don't you two girls tell whoever it is that if they want to discuss something, they should get out of their sandbox and call me themselves." 

The sister nodded. "Got it." Joy said, with disappointment smeared on her face. 

"Now, most people would ask for the coffee back." David told them. "But, being a gentleman, c'est la vie." 

David turned to leave but finished the conversation by saying, "Oh and uh, get yourself an earpiece. Those things will give you brain cancer." He said referring to her cell phone before walking off. 

The girls sighed. 

"Well, that went amazing..." Jacey said before glancing at her sister. "Do you want to go back to my place?" 

"He deserves to know, Jacey." 

"No, he doesn't." Joy looked over at her sister. 

"He has a grandson and a grandchild on the way." Joy responded back. "I want my son to have a grandfather. And I know you want your baby to have a grandfather." Jacey broke the eye contact with her sister as she placed a hand on her belly. "Please, I want to get know him." 

"So, we...follow him to his work area? You do realize that I eventually want to work in that building...." Joy gave her sister the puppy dog eyes, knowing that she couldn't resist. Jacey rolled her eyes. "Fine. But we have to make a plan before barging in." 

Joy gave Jacey a bright smile. "Deal!" 

~•~

David stepped out of the car, dialling one of his teammates, Penelope Garcia's number. 

"Yeah." The voice on the other end said. 

"Penelope, I need you to get some intel." David told the women. 

Interested, Penelope raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Like Nancy Drew style or Jason Bourne? Or I can do a "Ray" show. I could do like 27% Nancy, 53% Jason, or—"

"Well, whatever you think is appropriate, I'm being followed." 

"What, like a stalker?" Penelope asked, she was surprised but also she also started to get a wee bit protective of her fellow teammate.

"No, P.I. Two of them actually, in the same car. I just got to find out who they're working for." David told her. "Maybe someone I put away or...they could be crazy fans." 

Excited, Penelope started typing. "OMG, you have groupies. You're officially a rockstar." 

"Yeah, right, I'll send you their license plate." Dave said, unimpressed.

"And I will start spelunking. Goodbye." Garcia said before ending the call. 

"P.I.? Two of them? Maybe you got a secret admirer." Kate, the newest member, said. A wide grin present on her face. 

"They had a file on me this thick!" Dave told her, short a big distance between his thumb and forefinger. 

"You'd be surprised how much you can print out from Google. I'm sure it's nothing." 

"Yeah, well, I hope you're right. This is why I don't get remarried. I struck out three times." The two agents started to walk towards the crime scene. "I'm better at just doing my job, writing my books, and living alone." 

~•~

The two girls were in a restaurant, eating at a buffet for lunch. 

"Sorry, I made you stop here. Since being pregnant, it's my favorite place to eat." Jacey told her sister before stuffing a spoon full of chicken fried rice in her mouth. 

"As long as you're feeding my niece or nephew, I'm okay." Joy said with a smile. Just then, her phone started to buzz. Jacey noticed Joy's concerned face. 

"Is he feeling any better?" 

Joy shook her head, "Shawn says he's getting worse. Maybe I should book a plane ticket for tomorrow. I need to get home asap." 

"I agree. Kai needs his mommy." Jacey said with a smile. "Do you want me to come with you?" 

"Will you be able to fly?" 

Jacey looked offended for a moment. "I might look like I'm about to give birth but I'm not due for another two and a half months." 

Joy started to chuckle. "I'm just making sure." 

"Should we pay our dear old dad a visit before leaving though?" 

Joy nodded, "we should. He needs to know." 

Jacey didn't say much more. Her attention was set on the desert table. 

~•~

Dave walked out of the elevator with Kate at the FBI building in Quantico, Virginia. 

"Hey, Rossi." Garcia said over the phone. 

"Hey, Garcia, we just got back. You got something?" 

"Not about the case but I did find something mysterious. I ran the license of the car of the two ladies that's following you. It turns out it's a rental. And the girl that rented the car is far from a P.I.

She's actually a TV crime reporter in San Francisco. Her name is Joy Struthers. Can't find anything on the other girl though." 

"Wait. Crime reporter?" 

"Yeah, and she writes her own blogs. And last she self-published a novel about the zodiac killer." 

Dave was officially annoyed. "Stop. I've heard enough." 

"I think she's a fan girl." Garcia continued. 

"Is that another name for crazy person?" Dave started, he then looked at Kate. "It's a psycho fan who thinks I'm Comic-Con." 

"Rossi, I think she just wants a blurb for her next book." Garcia said, defending the fan girl. "Which she needs, because the last one only sold 385 copies. 387. I bought two 'cause I felt bad. You can't diss a girl for trying." 

"Oh, yes, I can." Dave said dismissively. "Thank you, Penelope." Dave hung up the phone with a sigh. 

Kate's face was covered with amusement. "So, you got a sycophant who wants a mentor? Two of them actually, I'm assuming the other girl is just like her." 

"Do you believe this?" 

Kate nodded. "Look on the bright side. It's not one of your exes looking for more money." 

"No, it's a couple of weirdos looking for tutelage. I tried that once." Dave said before continuing. "The woman left her manuscript all over my house." 

"Wait. She broke in?" 

"6 times." 

"Well, where is she now?" 

"She's doing five to ten." Dave told her as he walked towards the B.A.U. head office. 

"Ohh. Classy." Kate said with a smile. 

~•~

Jacey opened the door to her apartment in D.C. Joy followed, closing the door behind her. 

"So, what's the plan tomorrow?" Jacey asked before jugging down some apple juice she had in her refrigerator. 

Joy placed her bag on her sister's couch and sighed. "I don't know." 

"You okay. Want some ice cream?" 

"No, you enjoy your ice cream. I'm on a diet." 

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I'm so tired of being the fat twin." 

Joy laughed. "Oh shut up. You've never been the fat twin." 

"Actually, we us being fraternal we share different genetics—" 

"I know this already. You wrote a whole book about it." Joy said before playing with her nails. 

"Okay, so, what's going on in that head of yours?" 

"What if this was a huge mistake? I mean, maybe you're right, maybe we shouldn't tell him." 

"I'm always right, remember?" Jacey said, making Joy snort. "But this time, you're right. He needs to know that he has two daughters, a grandson and a grandchild on the way." 

Joy nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Hey, I'm going to go into the guess room so I can call Shawn and check on Kai." 

"Yeah, I'm going to head to bed." 

"Alright." Joy said as she closed the door to her temporary room. 

Jacey laid in bed, attempting to get comfortable. This pregnancy has been bumpy and very independent. Jacey signed up to be a single mother the day she announced she wanted to try artificial insemination. But she does feel that it would be nice to have the help from the closest relative the baby will have, her father. She didn't know what the next few days will bring for her, but she's hoping for positive vibes. 

~•~

"Okay, so we're here." Joy said, trying to be positive. Jacey was suffering from her current mood swing so right now she wasn't so nice. 

"Yeah, we're here. Why do I have a feeling that we're going to be sent to jail?" 

Joy looked unbothered by Jacey's recent comment. "I got us press passes." 

"Hooray. We pretend to be annoying people." 

"Hey, I'm a press in real life." 

It was Jacey's turn to look unbothered. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" 

"Someone needs a nap." Joy mumbled before grabbing her bag. 

Jacey closed her arms above her baby bump and scoffed. "I heard you." 

Joy smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" 

"There's a lot to hate about you, little sister." 

Joy rolled her eyes. "You're only three minutes older." 

"And I'll never let you forget that." 

The girls walked into the building, showing the secretary their press badges. 

"So, apparently, the lady said floor 16. Right?" Joy asked her sister just as she pressed the button with the number 16 on it. 

"I wasn't listening. Baby is kicking a storm right now." Jacey said, breathing in and out slowly. 

"You still hate elevators?" Joy teased, noticing how nervous Jacey looked. 

"Shut up." 

On the way to the floor of there destination, more people filled the elevator. Then, they arrived to floor 16. Joy and Jacey followed the actual press. 

They didn't know Rossi noticed them get off the lift. "You've got to be kidding." Rossi said out loud, mostly to himself, drawing the attention of his team. 

"What?" Aaron asked, looking at him with a brow raised. 

"Nothing. I'll be right back." Rossi said hurriedly, walking over to the "press" group. 

Jacey and Joy continued to walk behind the press, low key trying to figure out where David Rossi was located. 

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Dave said with irritation hinted in his voice. The girls stopped in their tracks, turning around to face him. 

"We can explain." Jacey said. 

"You both come to my job?" Dave said, not wanting to hear an explanation. 

"We need to talk to you." Joy said calmly, trying to keep David from yelling. 

"You girls are crazy. You're not a P.I. You're reporters, trying to be novelists. How the hell did you even get in here?" 

"We have press passes." The girls said in unison, showing their proof. 

"Press passes." 

"We had to see you." Jacey said, honestly. But she realized that the sentence did make them look like crazy fans. 

"Look, if I catch you girls at my work again, you'll be writing an opus behind bars." Rossi said harshly. "Security!" 

Joy and Jacey shared a look. "No, please don't do this." Joy begged. 

"Escort them out of here." Rossi told to men, pointing at the girls. 

"Please." Jacey tried begging. Her feet was killing her, so her patience were getting thin. 

"Out." 

Jacey looked at Joy, begging to say it. Joy nodded. "We're your daughters." The girls said in unison, unexpectedly. Rossi slowly turned to look at them. 

David then guided the women to an area where they can speak privately. "Explain." 

"Our mom is Hayden Montgomery." Joy told him, with a small smile on her face. Jacey admired the hopefulness her sister had. 

"Jacey and I are fraternal twins." Joy mentioned, motioning between Jacey and her. 

"You married our mom in '84 in Paris." Joy reminded him, crossing her arms. 

"I know who Hayden is." Dave said, defending his memory. 

"She was a diplomat, you were on temporary duty with the FBI." Jacey continued for Joy. 

"Hayden would have told me if she was pregnant." David told the two girls, sounding as if he knew for sure.

Jacey raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "You sure about that?" 

"Okay, our dad–our stepdad–told us about you when he was dying of cancer." 

"Yeah, and it forced our mom to finally come clean." Jacey said just as she placed a hand on her back and one on her baby bump. 

"How can I believe you girls?" David said, feeling frustrated. "First you tell me you're a P.I. Now, this." 

"We were scared. Look, you can even call our mom. She's still in Paris." Joy said sassily. Jacey had to hide her smirk. 

"Hey, Rossi. We got to go." Kate came in and announced, interrupting their conversation. 

"We'll straighten this out later." Rossi said, looking at both girls. "Leave your infos at the front desk." 

The girls watched him leave. 

"Well, that sucked." Jacey said, looking over at Joy. "Let's just go back to my place and pack. We need to leave by tonight. Kai isn't getting any better." 

Joy sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, you're right. You were about this whole thing." 

~•~

The night came quickly. Jacey and Joy got into the car, making their way to the airport. 

"I'm sorry." Jacey said, referring to their meeting with their dad. Joy shook her head. 

"Don't be." 

It didn't take long for the girls to get to the airport. 

Jacey and Joy quickly got their bags, and headed in. Joy handed the airline lady their tickets. 

The lady looked at them with a smile. "You two are all set." 

"Thanks." Joy said with a sad smile. 

"At least you'll be with Kai soon." Jacey said, trying to make her sister feel better. 

The sister were now in line, waiting to board the plane when suddenly a voice called out their names. 

"Joy? Jacey?" The twins turned around to see Rossi, their father, calling out to them. 

"What are you doing here?" Jacey asked, not in a bitter way but out of curiosity. 

"You girls flew all the way out to meet me. I figured you had some questions. I know I do." Rossi said, not breaking eye contact with either of them. "And if your first question is, will you please leave us alone, I respect that." 

"Why didn't you stay with her?" Joy asked, not beating around the bushes. 

"Your mom and I had a complicated relationship. It was a whirlwind summer in Paris, and when it was over, the reality was I was moving up in the FBI and she was a diplomat." 

"That's not good enough." Jacey said, Joy nodding in agreement. 

"Look, I wanted to take over the world, and she was already doing it. She was meeting with dignitaries, traveling to different countries. And I couldn't handle it. And instead of manning up, I pushed her away."

Joy and Jacey shared a look, they were listening to him. 

"I told her I wasn't sure I wanted to be married. But honestly, I just wanted to catch up." 

"You were the love of her life." Jacey mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. 

"I didn't believe that." David told the two young ladies in front of him. "I know what I said earlier to you girls, that if your mom was pregnant she would have told me. But the truth is, she wouldn't have said a word. I was in no position to raise a family, and she knew it. I was running away." 

"Had you known, would you have stayed?" Joy asked, breaking eye contact for a moment. 

Tearing up, David looked at the two girls. "I can't speak for the David Rossi of 30 years ago. I'd like to think I would have. But–but I'm standing her, right now. Look, can't you two just stay for a little while longer? I'll pay for the change of ticket." 

Jacey glanced at her sister with sad eyes. 

"Oh no, actually I've got to go. Um, you have a grandkid who's running a fever." Joy said walking away a bit, Jacey following behind her. 

"Grandkid?" David asked. For a second, he glanced at the baby bump that Jacey had. 

"Yeah. A two year old boy, Kai." 

Rossi couldn't help but let the tears flow. Jacey suddenly became emotional and started crying. 

"You girls are killing me." Rossi said. 

Joy nodded with a slight grin. "You'd love my husband, he's Italian." 

Rossi looked over at Jacey. "I don't have a husband. Sorry to disappoint." Rossi smiled at her. 

"Look, if you girls don't mind having company over this weekend...I'd love to meet them and get to know you both." 

"Ladies, we're about to close the door." The airline lady said. Jacey and Joy quickly made a decision.

"Yeah." They said in unison, with a smile. 

"We'd like that." Jacey said with a grin. "Dad." 

David pulled the two girls into a hug, where they each held on tight to one another. It didn't take long for David to get a plane ticket, where they boarded the plane to get to Kai.

"Just letting you know dad..." Jacey told Rossi as she sat beside him, trying to get comfortable. 

"Yes?" 

"I actually live in D.C. I'm just coming along to make sure Kai is alright." David grabbed her face and kissed her cheek.

"Excellent." 

Joy laughed. "Told you he'd like that. Wait until he finds out what you do for living." 

The girls then shared a laugh. Rossi looked in between them and smiled, he had two beautiful daughters and he was thankful they found him.


	2. "Infatuation"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gets called on a case while having "father, daughter" time with Jacey. Jacey decides to surprise her dad but ends up meeting new people in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking the book! Remember to leave kudos and comments! :) they make me happy.

David gets called on a case while having "father, daughter time" with Jacey. Jacey decides to surprise her dad but ends meeting new people in the process. 

~•~•~•~

A FEW WEEKS AFTER "FATE" (10x09). 

A WEEK BEFORE "Anonymous" (10x12).

~•~•~•~

David Rossi never thought that he would say "I'm spending the day with one of my daughters" to his coworkers. 

It was a Tuesday afternoon when Jacey and her father decided to go to an art gallery auction. Jacey was happy not to go alone, she felt that being able to express your opinion on a art piece to someone was very settling. 

"See anything you like, dad?" Jacey asked the man, standing beside him. Dave looked around for a second before realizing one of his girls was talking to him. "Dad?" 

David gave her a soft smile, "Sorry, it's just every time I hear you or Joy call me dad...I have to look around for a moment." 

Jacey snorted as a response. "It takes a while to get use to, huh?" 

David shook his head, "You have no idea." 

"Well, do you see something you like?" 

David pointed at the the big painting of a vivid riverside with blossomed flowers as the wind blew against them. Jacey nodded in agreement. 

"It would look beautiful in your study room." Jacey said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Should we get it?" 

"How much is it?" Dave asked, seriously contemplating on whether to get the painting or not. 

"Uh, I don't know. Hold on." Jacey said before turning around to call over her acquaintance, Karvia. "Karvia, could you come over here for a sec?" 

"Madame Jacey, what can I help you with?" The blonde woman asked with her soft, British accent. 

"How much is this lovely piece?" 

"Oh, that is about $25,000 dollars. A beautiful piece, isn't it?" 

Jacey and Dave shared the same look. They both looked at the woman sideways. Dave turned to look at his daughter to see the identical face they pulled. It was moments like this when he knew that Joy and Jacey were his children. 

"I don't know, doesn't seem so beautiful anymore." Jacey said with a hushed tone. David grinned at her bluntness, it was becoming weird as to how much Jacey is like him. 

Just then, David's phone buzzed. It was a group text message from Hotchner, his section chief. 

FROM AARON:

WE HAVE A CASE. DEBRIEF YOU ALL ON THE PLANE. WHEELS UP IN THIRTY. 

David sighed, not that he wasn't happy he gets to help people but because he really wanted to spend time with his daughter. 

Jacey noticed his bothered express almost immediately. "Dad, what's wrong?" 

"We're going to have to cut our day short. I have a case." David's heart broke when he saw a glimpse of sadness in Jacey's eyes. 

"Go do your job. Save some lives! I'll be here when you get back." Jacey said with a soft smile. David quickly gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Jacey watched him leave before embracing her baby bump with her hand. 

"Will we be discussing price?" Karvia, the art auctioneer, asked. Jacey scoffed before pausing. 

"How about we make a deal?" 

~•~ 

"Two nights ago, seven women were found in a dumpster. All killed at different times." Aaron started as soon as the plane geared up to go. 

"He's evolving, what if he kills twice a day?" Morgan said as he flipped through the images of the mutilated women. 

"This unsub has a type. White women with dark hair, ages 30 to 35." Spencer said, taking notice of how every victim looked. 

"Could be a surrogate for a mother figure..." Agent "JJ" commented. 

"Whatever is going on, we have to hurry before he kills again." Aaron said moments before the plane ride went silent again. 

Dave kept staring at the images of the young ladies and couldn't help but think about his girls. Victimology is off, but if the victims were darker, his daughters would be the perfect target. He had to save those girls. They are someone's baby. 

~•~

TWO DAYS LATER...

"DAMMIT! Where's that key?" Jacey said as she rambled through her purse. She paused for a moment. "If I was a key, where would I put me?" 

Jacey thought back to the day her dad gave her the spare key to his house. Jacey sighed and smiled when she realized she put the key in the cabinet by the sugar. 

"I thought I lost you." Jacey said to the inanimate object. Jacey glanced at the painting she bought for her dad and whistled. "How in the hooters am I supposed to get that to my dad's?" 

She looked at her car keys then down to her belly. She knew she was too far along in her pregnancy to be driving. Jacey rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll take a cab." 

~•~

"Thank you for having us over, Rossi." JJ said before taking a sip from her wine. 

"Well, we're a family, it's always nice to have a few meals together." 

"Speaking of family, how is it having two daughters?" Morgan said before stuffing his mouth with pasta. 

Rossi chuckled. "I gotta admit, it was strangle at first. But Jacey and Joy are two brilliant young women. Joy's a reporter. And Jacey is a cop whose job is to make sure that everyone is in their right state of mind." 

"So, she's a therapist?" Aaron said with a grin. 

"More of an analyst." Rossi said with a proud smile. "The girl could become a profiler if she wanted." 

"Follow in her dad's footsteps!" Garcia commented, Rossi nodding to her response. 

Just then, there was a loud slam, coming from the front of the house. All of the agents became alarmed. Rossi reached for his gun he hides under the kitchen counter. 

They all say movement coming from towards them. Rossi put down his gun once he realized it was Jacey pulling in a large, covered object.

"Jacey?" David called out. Jacey jumped at the surprise of seeing her dad home. 

"Dad! What are you doing home?" 

"Well, I live here." 

Jacey stood in front of the painting. "I know that. But I thought you were still working." 

"You didn't see all the cars outside?" 

Jacey crossed her arms. "You're rich, dad. I thought you'd be the type to buy more than one car." 

"And how did you get here?" 

"I took a cab. I wanted to drive but I didn't." Rossi let out a sigh of relief. 

Jacey shook her head but looking to her right to see a few eyes on her. Jacey was embarrassed. "Oh! I didn't realize you had company. I'm sorry. Um, maybe I should go. I only came over to give you the painting I bought for your study room." 

"No! You don't have to go. You should meet my team." Rossi placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her to the table. He pulled her a seat beside him. She was in between Rossi and an unknown young man with curly brown hair. "And thank you for the painting. You really shouldn't have. Team, meet one of my daughters, Jacey Montgomery." 

They team all gave her a friendly smile, also exchanging "Nice to finally meet you." 

"You're Jacey Montgomery?" The man beside her, also known as Dr. Spencer Reid, asked. 

Jacey nodded awkwardly, trying to hide her blush. She was never great at meeting more than two people at a time. She might not seem like it but she was the shy, awkward twin while Joy was the popular one in school. 

"You wrote a book on quantum physics. You broke everything down to where it was relatable and easy to learn." 

Jacey looked up at him and smiled. "No one has every recognized me for that book before." 

Reid smiled and broke eye contact for a moment. "Well, I had tickets to your book signings a few years ago but I was called on a case." 

"I appreciate your admiration for my books." Jacey said, her face turning into a deep red. "Thank you." 

Reid shook his head. "No. Thank you. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." 

Jacey's eyes widen. "The Spencer Reid? The one who graduated high school at age 12? You went to Caltech? So did I." 

"I thought you went to NYU?" Rossi asked, cutting into the conversation that started between his daughter and coworker. 

"Joy was the one who attended NYU. I went to Caltech. I graduated high school when I was fifteen. It's always nice to meet another 8% who gets in." 

Spencer nodded his head with a smile. "I agree. The school is very selective about who attends the semester. The acceptance rate seems like it drops one percent each year." 

"I'm assuming your husband is also from Caltech." JJ asked, in a way she was protecting Spencer from getting his feelings hurt if he found out Jacey was married or something like that. Everyone caught on to his infatuation as soon as she walked in. 

"I don't have a husband." 

"Oh, boyfriend?" JJ asked. She wasn't trying to be a snob. Jacey knew what she was doing and she was okay with it. 

"No boyfriend." 

"Girlfriend?" 

Jacey raised an eyebrow. "No?" 

Garcia looked between the women and grinned. She thought that she should pressure Spencer about asking her out. "So, Jacey, when are you due?" 

"In six weeks." Jacey announced, glancing down at her big baby bump. 

"Girl or boy?" Garcia asked happily before taking another sip of her wine. 

"I don't know. I wanted it to be a surprise. I just want a healthy baby." 

"It's getting late. I have to get home to Jack." Aaron said just as he got up. "Jacey, it was very nice meeting you. Hopefully we see you again sometime." 

"For sure!" Jacey said with a smile. 

One by one, the team left. Rossi was glad that everyone took a liking to his daughter. It was like she belonged. 

Rossi was cleaning up the table when he noticed Spencer and Jacey talking by the front door. 

"The Theory of Everything" is a unique opportunity to explore the cosmos with the greatest mind since Einstein." Jacey babbled on and on. "You should read it. It's really good." 

"You wrote a whole novel on your response to the book. You spoke very highly of it. Even though you disagreed with a few things." 

Jacey nodded, "that's right." 

"Page 67, paragraph three; "The theory of love isn't based on science but on fate.""

"That was impressive." Jacey said with a chuckle. "You have a brilliant mind. I admire that." 

There was a pause between the two. 

"You want to grab coffee sometime?" 

"I can't." Jacey noticed the disappointment in Spencer's eyes. "Only because I'm pregnant. But I'd love to go out for lunch or dinner." 

Spencer's brown eyes sparkled with hidden excitement. "Great! I'll call you." 

"You have my number, so use it." Jacey broke eye contact with him for a second. 

Spencer smiled once more. "Goodnight, Jacey." 

"Goodnight, Spencer." 

Jacey watched as he left, there something about him that sparked her interest. 

"How come I saw that coming?" Rossi asked, interrupting Jacey's thought.

Jacey crossed her arms, pretending to be offended. "Were you watching us, dad?" 

"No." Rossi lied. But of course, Jacey saw right through him. "Yes." 

"He's a nice man. I like talking to him." 

Rossi nodded, giving her an unfamiliar look. Jacey scoffed, amusingly. 

"What's that look for?" 

Rossi didn't answer her, instead, he walked away. "Don't walk from me. Dad!" 

Jacey knew in the back of her mind what he was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed the chapter, I hope! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!


	3. "ANONYMOUS"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi recieves news of an unexpected death. Jacey deals with being ordered to stay home on bed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember to leave kudos and comments!

Rossi receives news of an unexpected death. Jacey deals with being ordered to stay home on bed rest. 

~•~•~•~•~•~

"ANONYMOUS" (SEASON 10, EPISODE 12). 

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Dad, you don't have to check up on me every morning!" Jacey told her dad, who standing beside her in the kitchen. 

"The doctors put you on strict orders to stay in bed." 

Jacey rolled her eyes. "I know that. But I don't understand why I can't just rest after this week. I really want to go to the lake with you guys." Jacey said, referring to the family trip that was planned a few days ago. 

Rossi sighed before placing a hand on his waist. "There will be more family trips. You just need to stay healthy for my grandkid." Rossi placed his free hand on Jacey's hard maternity belly. He could feel his grandkid moving inside. 

"He or She really likes your voice, you know? They only seem to move around when you're here." 

Rossi chuckled. "Well, what can I say? The kid loves their grandpa." 

Jacey gave her father a smile, she placed her hand over his. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you. Would it be okay if the baby gets your last name?" 

Rossi's eyes snapped up at Jacey, the tears forming quickly. "Of course that would be okay. Jacey, I would love that." 

"Good, because I was going to do it either way." Rossi planted a kiss on her forehead before looking at his watch.

"Alright, I got to go. I love you. See you two later." Rossi said as he walked out the door. 

Jacey made sure he was gone before pulling out her secret stash of junk food. "Diet my ass. I've got a craving for Debbie cakes." She stuffed her face with the vanilla cream filled cakes. She looked on the kitchen counter to realise her dad left his wallet. 

"For a profiler, you grandfather is starting to get mighty careless about his things." Jacey mumbled to her belly. "Why don't we go return this to him?" The unborn child then proceeded to kick multiple times. "Okay. Okay. Next time, one kick will do." 

~•~

"Yeah. Yeah. I land this afternoon. And then we'll head up to lake on Monday. Yeah, me, too. Can't wait. Don't worry about Jacey. You know she's on strict orders to stay in bed. Okay. Bye." Rossi hung up the phone call with Joy with a smile. It was still hard for him to comprehend the fact that he has two daughters. 

"Rossi, I'm from the south side of Chicago, okay? We don't have fishing ponds. How can something look so easy..." Derek Morgan said as he tried to catch plastic fish with a toy hook, "...be so hard?"

"It's all in your technique." Rossi started, giving Morgan the try advice of a professional fisherman, "and all those muscles of yours won't help in something like this. It's all in the wrist." 

"Oh, the wrist." Morgan commented, really taking the advice to heart. 

Jacey stood in the doorway of her father's office with her arms crossed, watching the scene with a smile. 

"Yeah. Yeah. The wrist." Rossi was showing Morgan some moves to master.

"Alright. Alright. Okay, here we go. And..." Morgan flicked his wrist like Rossi said and caught a plastic fish. The two men celebrated by yelling their victory. 

Jacey clapped her hands, making her presence known. "Way to go, Derek. If I were fish, I'd be scared." 

Morgan chuckled at her comment before giving her a hug. 

"Jacey, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed rest." Rossi said, a little surprised to see his "oldest" daughter standing in front of him.

Morgan looked between and grinned. "I'll leave you two alone. It was nice seeing you again, Jacey." 

"You too." Jacey said, giving Derek a smile before he left the room. 

"Explain yourself." 

"You make me feel thirteen again." Jacey said with a chuckle before sitting down in one of the chairs Rossi had in his office. She quickly reached in her purse all pulled out her dad's wallet. "You forgot this at my apartment." 

Rossi's eyes widen with surprise. He gently grabbed it out of Jacey's hand. "I forgot it at your place? Thank God. I was about to call my banks to freeze my cards. Been looking for it all morning. Thanks, Jacey."

"Anytime, dad." Rossi shared a smile with his daughter. 

Garcia then quickly walked in, not noticing Jacey's presence. "Sir, is your phone not working?" 

"I shut it off. This vacation is completely unplugged." Rossi explained to the bubbly blonde calmly. "No work phone, no laptop..." He then noticed the sad look in Garcia's eyes. 

"What's wrong, Penelope?" 

Jacey looked between the two and suddenly felt like she was intruding on some personal information. 

"It's New Directions for veterans in California. They tried to call you, but you..." David quickly grabbed the phone out of Garcia's hand. 

"This is David Rossi..." Jacey recognized that look, her father just received awful news. "I see. Well, I appreciate you letting me know. Um...I'll be out there later today." Rossi hung up the phone. 

Jacey carefully lifted herself out of her seat. "Dad, is everything okay?" 

Garcia then looked over to see Jacey standing there. "Oh my God, I didn't see you there. Hi." Garcia said before giving her a big hug. Jacey gave the blonde a smile before turning her attention to her dad. 

"Harrison Scott died last night." David announced to the two women in his office. Garcia was lost for words. 

"I'm so sorry, dad." Jacey said as she placed both of her hands on her blooming baby bump. 

"Bone cancer. He never even said a word." Rossi had to pause for a moment, to hold his tears in. "I will, uh, be going to Los Angles before heading up to San Francisco to see your sister, see if I can be of any help I can." 

"Sir, if there's anything I can do..." Garcia offered. Rossi thought over something for a moment. 

"Well, I would appreciate it, Penelope, if you don't tell the rest of the team about this. Not just yet." 

"Of course, whatever you want." Garcia gave Rossi a hug before leaving the room. 

"I want to go with you." Jacey said, offering her father a helping hand. David looked at her and gave her a sad smile. 

"I'll call you when I get there. You should get home and get off your feet. I mean it, Jacey." 

Jacey nodded. "I'm not going to argue. Dad, if you want to talk, you know where I live." David made sure to kiss her forehead before watching her leave. 

~•~

Jacey wobbled towards the elevator, pulling out her cellphone to shoot Joy a text when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. 

"Jacey?" Spencer Reid said with his bag strapped on his shoulder. Jacey looked up at the agent, giving him a shy smile. 

"Hey, Spencer," Jacey greeted, nodding her head at him. "I enjoyed our date the other night." 

Spencer looked down and smiled. "So did I. I was wondering if you wanted to do it again sometime." 

"I'd love to but there's a small problem." Jacey told him, awkwardly looking away from his brown eyes that made her blush. "I'm under strict orders to stay in bed for the next month."

"Oh." Spencer said awkwardly. 

"But you're welcomed to come over and visit me. It gets a little lonely." Jacey offered with a sweet smile. Spencer returned the smiled and nodded. 

"I'll definitely keep that in mind." Spencer told her, sweetly. 

Jacey hummed in agreement. "Um, I'll text you my address. You can come by anytime, I'll be there." 

"Lover boy, we got a case." Derek said, interrupting the pair's awkward, butterfly moment. Spencer looked at Jacey. 

"I'll call you later." 

Jacey smiled in response. "Sure thing. I'll see you around." 

Spencer walked off before turning around. "There's a theory that if you soak your feet in warm saltwater the swelling will go down." Jacey blushed. 

"Thank you, Spencer." 

"Anytime." 

~•~

Jacey walked through her apartment door with a few groceries in her hand. Just as she closed the door, her phone started to ring. Seeing the caller ID, she answered it quickly. 

"Long time, no call, baby sister." 

"I called you yesterday." Joy said with a small smirk. 

"You did, didn't you? I wouldn't know. Time flies by slowly when you're alone in bed." 

"Someone's a little salty." 

Jacey started to unbag her items. "Damn straight. Did dad call you yet?" 

"Oh, so, you know about it?" Joy asked, referring about the horrible news Rossi received earlier. 

"I was there when they called. You should have seen his face. I was damn near in tears." 

"I don't know what to do." 

Jacey popped a few chips in her mouth. "If I didn't have to stay in bed, I would comfort him in every way I know how. Just be there for him, you know? Maybe after that, he'll truly understand that he's our family and we wouldn't want him to be alone during this time of grief." 

Joy paused for moment. Eventually agreeing with her sister. "You're right. I'm going to head to L.A." 

"Good. Tell me how it goes later." 

"Wait. Dad tells me you and a certain doctor are getting a little cozy." 

Jacey had to control her scoff. Instead, she sighed. "It was just one date." 

"What time did you leave your apartment?" 

"7:04 p.m." Jacey shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. 

"And what did time did you get back?" 

"11:21 p.m." 

"We might have a winner here! Your dates never last more than an hour." Joy commented excitedly. 

"Spencer is different. I can actually have a conversation about old literature and debatable grammar topics without the guy falling asleep." Jacey said as she stared at the chips then the chocolate ice cream. She then dipped the chip in the ice cream, putting in her mouth shortly after. The savory and sweet takes made her eyes roll. It was the best thing she's tasted in a while. 

"That's a great thing. I'm so happy!" Joy shouted. "Did you kiss him?"

"On the first date? No." Jacey shook her head. "Listen, I'm going to go soak my feet. You, get to dad. I love you. Talk to you soon. Bye." Jacey hung up the phone after hearing her sister say goodbye. 

~•~

The case was finally done, unfortunately the unsub committed suicide. Spencer sat by himself on the jet, staring at his phone with a smile. 

FROM JACEY:

I'M NOT DOING MUCH RIGHT NOW. JUST LAYING ON THE COUCH, WATCHING MY LIFE PAST ME BY. 

Spencer couldn't keep his grin from showing. 

TO JACEY:

SOUNDS LIKE TORTURE. 

FROM JACEY:

YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT.

Spencer bit his lip, his mind traveling in thought. Everyone was right, he needs to take a chance. 

TO JACEY:

WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE PIZZA? 

It didn't take long for his phone to ding with a text from Jacey. 

FROM JACEY: 

SUPREME, ONLY BECAUSE I'M GREEDY. 

TO JACEY:

NO PROBLEM. I LIKE A GIRL WITH AN APPETITE. 

"Hey, Spence," JJ said, grabbing his attention away from his phone. "We'll be landing in five minutes." 

"Okay." Spencer replied. 

"We were all talking about grabbing drinks after. You in?" 

Spencer thought about it for a moment, but then shook his head. "I already have plans. Sorry." 

"Maybe next time, huh?" 

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. Next time." 

~•~

Spencer walked into the pizza place with his brown bag strapped on his shoulder. He just landed ten minutes ago. 

"Your order, sir?" The cashier asked. 

"Ah, yes, may I have two orders of large pizza?" 

"Toppings?" The girl asked as she pressed in his order. 

"Supreme and Pepperoni." 

"Anything else." 

Spencer shook his head. "No, that will be all." 

"Your total is $25.64." Spencer handed her the cash. "Your order should be done in 20 minutes." 

"Thank you." 

~•~

"Jack. Jack. I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go." 

Jacey was sobbing at the saddest scene in movie history known to men. She blew her nose and continued to sob. 

"Damn this movie! You tell him you'll never let go then you let go! You could have scoot over, Rose! But no, you just had to hog all the space." Jacey wiped her tears. "Poor Jack. Poor beautiful Jack." 

Jacey turned off the Tv and then looked around her. She sighed. "You know, kid, there was once a time where I would spend most of my time at the library or local coffee shops. Now, we're home...alone." 

There was a knock at the door. Jacey walked over to look in the peephole. It was Spencer. She gasped. She looked in the mirror by the door and was horrified by what she saw. 

"Uh, just a minute." Jacey pulled her hair out of the ponytail and quickly brushed it down. She sprayed some perfume on her neck and ditched her robe. She quickly ran back to her room and slipped on a dress that complimented her blooming tummy. 

She finally opened the door with a smile. "Spencer, what a surprise." 

"Did I come at a bad time?" 

"What? No! Of course not, come in." 

Spencer took in his surroundings and smirked. "Nice place. You have a shelf full of books." 

"Yes, I do. In case I get bored of television. I'm sure you have more books than I do." 

Spencer nodded. "I do." There was a comfortable silence between them. "I brought pizza. You like supreme, so here's a box." 

Jacey couldn't hold her excitement in so she hugged him. And to her surprise, he hugged her back. Jacey pulled back, almost immediately. 

"I'm sorry. I know you have a germ thing." Jacey babbled on and on. 

"No, it's okay. Really." 

Jacey blushed at the way he looked at her. "Right. Okay. How about we enjoy pizza while watching Star Trek? I heard you liked it. So I bought it the other day." 

It was Spencer's turn to blush. "I'd love that." 

Jacey led Spencer to the couch where they both sat down. During the Star Trek marathon, conversations and laughter blossomed between the pair. For once, Jacey knew what it felt like to really be attracted to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. "NELSON'S SPARROW"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacey endures the wrath of contractions. The team deals with an unexpected death.

Jacey endures the wrath of contractions. The team deals with an unexpected death. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

NELSON'S SPARROW (SEASON 10, EPISODE 13). 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"This spaghetti was fantastic." Spencer complimented Jacey as he wiped the leftover sauce on his lips with his napkin. 

"Thank you for getting the ingredients." Jacey said with a smile. 

Spencer and Jacey have been seeing each other for a month now, they were completely content with their relationship just being casual dates. Spencer wanted to take it slow, considering his heart still mourns for Maeve. Jacey didn't know any other pace but slow when it came to dating. 

"Thank you for having me over. I really like spending time with you." 

Jacey blushed as she took a sip of her water. "Of course, Spencer. I really like having you around. You're fun to talk to." 

Spencer's eyes widen with surprise. Jacey was confused with his expression. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"Oh! No." Spencer said with a laugh. "It's just no one has ever said that before." 

"I don't see why. I love our conversations about Greek mythology and the difference between Star Trek and Star Wars." 

"Conversations like that are hard to come by." Spencer replied. 

"One of my favorite things about you is that you're so humble. I'm sure you can discuss things that I know nothing about but you choose not to." 

"Not unless you ask about it." Spencer stated kindly. 

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a while. Jacey was taking in his appearance while Spencer was taking in hers. 

Jacey thought that Spencer was rather handsome. His intelligence made him more attractive in her opinion. He was tall and thin. Not sickly thin, but the healthy thin. He wasn't incredibly small. Apparently, he's gained weight over the years. His brown, curly, cheek-length hair wasn't making things easier for her. And his eyes were moose chocolate, which were beautiful in her opinion. 

Spencer felt that Jacey was one of the most beautiful girls he has had the pleasure of meeting. Her intelligence and sense of humor were his favorite things about her. She had a round face with dimples in her cheeks. Her lips were deep red, which really complimented her brown skin. Her long black hair fell against her cheek. She wasn't thin but curvaceous. The way her dress hugged her waist before forming around her blooming bump made Spencer admire her natural beauty. There weren't enough words to describe how beautiful Jacey was to him. 

"Spencer, there's something I need to tell you." Jacey said above of whisper. Her tone made Spencer worry.

"Is everything okay?" 

"It's about my baby's dad." 

Spencer broke eye contact. "Is he wanting to work things out with you?" 

Jacey shook her head before snickering. "No, Spencer, I just wanted to mention that I was artificial inseminated. I mean, you never asked but I felt like you should know." 

"Wether you were artificial inseminated or not. I'm here for you." 

Jacey's eyes sparkled with appreciation and kindness. "Thank you, Spencer. It really means a lot to me." 

"It hasn't been long, I know, but I do want you to know that it's been a pleasure gaining you as a friend." 

"I couldn't agree more." 

The music that Jacey was playing for background effect during their dinner started to play an instrumental to "Can't Help But Falling In Love With You" by Elvis Presley. 

"Such a beautiful song." Jacey commented before looking at Spencer again. 

Spencer held out his hand to the woman in front of him. "Would you like to dance?" 

Jacey giggled before taking his hand in hers. "I'd love to." 

Spencer guided Jacey to the middle of the room before pulling her as close as her baby bump would allow. 

Jacey laid her head on his shoulder, taking in the scent of his cologne. Being close to him in this way sent shivers down her spine.

Suddenly, Spencer's phone started to buzz in his pocket. With his job, he's learned not to ignore the cellular device when rings or dings. 

Spencer gave Jacey an apologetic smile before looking his phone. The look on his face was the same look Rossi had just last week. Jacey prepared herself for what was coming next. 

"I have to go." Spencer said urgently. He walked over the couch to grab his jacket. Jacey walked closely behind him. 

"Is everything okay?" Spencer didn't answer her, he continued his path to the door. "Spencer?"

"I'll call you later." Spencer said before leaving a worried Jacey standing alone in her home. 

~•~

Spencer parked his car in front of the familiar cabin. He stayed in the driver's seat for a moment, preparing his mind for what he was about to see. 

He walked into the cabin slowly, seeing his coworkers were already there looking at the covered body. 

Hotchner was talking to the local police. 

Rossi looked down at the coroner, not wanting to ask the question that everyone was wondering.

Just then Morgan and Garcia come through the door. Garcia looking extremely devastated. 

"Are you sure?" Garcia asked, looking at Hotchner. 

Aaron gave his team a sad look before confirming it for sure. "It's Gideon." 

Spencer couldn't deal with the sudden hit of grief so he quickly left the room as the fresh tears fell from his eyes. He was outside, trying to gather his feelings. Then, his phone dinged. 

FROM JACEY:

HEY. ARE YOU OKAY? I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU. 

Instead of replying, Spencer put the phone back in his pocket. 

~•~

It was morning. Jacey didn't get much sleep last night because she stayed up worrying about Spencer. She even attempted to call her dad but he wouldn't answer her calls as well. Giving up, she figured that they were working a tough case. 

Her assumption still didn't keep her mind off Spencer. 

Sighing to herself, Jacey poured herself a glass of orange juice. She attempted to was her mind by making breakfast. Food seems to solve everything, in her opinion. 

Even then, she was still worried. Every bone in her body wanted to blow Spencer's phone up until he answered. But the last she wanted was from him to be annoyed at her. 

"Why is this so hard?" Jacey asked her unborn child, who seemed to be inactive today. "I know you hear me. It would be nice if you could actually respond." 

Just then, her phone began to ring. Without checking caller ID, she answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, sis. I just wanted to tell you that I booked a plane for next week to stay with you until the baby comes." Joy's voice ringed through Jacey's eyes. 

"Oh, it's you." Jacey said, disappointedly. 

"Were you expecting someone else?" 

Jacey stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth. "Actually, yes." 

"Who?" Joy asked, out of curiosity. "Kai, don't touch that, it can break." 

"How is Kai?" Jacey asked, trying to change the subject. 

"Don't go changing the subject. You know Kai's being Kai. Who were you expecting?" 

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Don't grill me like you're interviewing someone for hot news. It makes me of uncomfortable. If you must know, I was hoping you were Spencer or dad, maybe." 

Joy could sense the sadness and confusion through Jacey's voice. Joy sighed. "What happened?" 

"Me and Spencer were having dinner. We were dancing and then his phone starts buzzing and then poof! He was gone." Jacey rambled on quickly. Fortunately, Joy could keep up with it. Jacey was known for talking fast when she felt anxious. 

Joy frowned at the news. "I'm sorry, Jacey."

Tears fell from Jacey's eyes, she blamed the pregnancy but she knew deep down inside why she felt the way she did. "And the worst part was the way he looked. He just left me standing there, not really giving me an answer to anything. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything to him. Maybe I shouldn't have texted him all night. Or called." 

"You really like him, don't you?" 

"I don't know, Joy. Yes, maybe." Jacey stated as she wiped her tears. 

"Do you think he feels the same way?" 

"I don't know. I hope so."

Joy smiled from her end of the phone. Then she looked at the time. "Listen, I need to attempt to get Kai back in bed." 

"You guys are up early, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, Kai wanted crackers and apple juice so..."

Jacey chuckled at her nephew's demands. "Well, you go back to sleep. I love you guys." 

Joy started to put everything up. "And we love you. Remember, everything is going to be okay. Try to not worry. Bye." 

Jacey hung up her call with her sister and sighed. She then placed her hand on the top of her tummy. "Try not to worry? Right." 

~•~ 

Spencer and Morgan were at the morgue, hovering over Gideon's body. 

"Out of respect, I kept him covered." The coroner said to the agents, knowing their history with the fallen agent. 

"Appreciate that." Morgan told her with a slight nod. Spencer said nothing, his mind raced everywhere but reality. He couldn't believe Gideon was gone. 

"Cause of death was hypovolemic shock due to ballistic trauma. 3 points of entry-- left shoulder, right abdominal wall, and right temporal." The young lady explained to the agents. 

"Did he suffer?" Morgan asked. 

"Not for long, no. His brain stopped working before he was able to process his last breath." 

Morgan then looked over at Reid. 

"After the last shot, he was gone within a fraction of a second." 

"Would you excuse us, please?" Morgan asked the coroner politely.

"Of course," she replied before he gazed was fixing on the grieving man beside Morgan. 

"Thank you." Morgan then put all of his attention on Reid. Who was staring blankly at Gideon's dead body. "Did you hear any of that? He didn't suffer." 

It was then the tears started to pour freely, Spencer wiped his face with his damped tissue he used moment before. 

"Listen to me," Morgan began to say, "Sometimes you put up these walls and you block us out, and you can't do that, not right now." 

Spencer didn't reply, he just listened. 

"We need you, kid. Gideon needs you." Morgan then pointed at the door. "I'm going to step right out there, and when you're ready...let's go get this son of a bitch." 

Spencer nodded, not saying a word. Morgan patted Spencer's shoulder before leaving him alone to grieve with the body. 

~•~

It was an hour later when everyone was back at the cabin looking through Gideon's things. Rossi caught a hint that Morgan helped him realize. So, he walked off, in a hurry. 

Passing Spencer, he said, "I need to check something out. Let's take a ride."

Curiously, Spencer goes with him.

"I just always thought I'd see him again." Spencer admitted to Rossi as they drove through the woods. 

"I know," was Rossi's reply.

"I'd just really like to play one more game of chess with him." Spencer said. There was a pause between them. "I know I'm not being very rational, and I know I haven't seen him in a really long time, but I think about him...all the time, and I knew he was always out there, and now it just feels...empty." 

Rossi sat there, focusing on the road, being the ear that Spencer needed. "Yeah. But time will pass, and slowly you'll forget how much it hurts. And maybe you'll find something else to...fill that empty space." 

"I don't want to find something else." Spencer said, allowing his voice to crack. 

"Listen, Spencer, this might not be the right time to say this but...Jacey cares about you. More than you'll ever know. She's been blowing up my phone so I know she has been going crazy over you. I just think whenever you're ready. You should talk to her. She's a great listener." 

Spencer gave Rossi and sad smile. "She has to be a great listener, she's a therapist." 

Rossi chuckled softly, "you're right. But still, she really likes you. And I really like you. So...give it a chance. I know you found her to be a charming friend." 

Spencer didn't say much more, he nodded, letting Rossi know he was listening. 

~•~ 

Jacey spent her day crying and eating, because it was what she knew best. She was still in bed rest so it wasn't like she could go out. All she could do was lay on the couch or in bed. 

Jay was realized that she needed to get herself cleaned up before starting dinner. On her way to the bathroom, Jacey felt this uncomfortable, tightening pain that she experienced earlier. She started to breathe heavy before calling Joy.

"Hello?" Joy said as soon as she answered the phone. 

"I think something's wrong. I feel uncomfortable and I'm in pain." 

Joy froze for a moment. "A tightening feeling in your stomach?"

Jacey held on to her baby bump. "Uh huh." 

Joy smiled. "That's called a contraction. Your era of "labor" is starting." 

"Should I head to the hospital?" 

"Since you've been on bed rest for a couple of weeks, yes, I'd head to the hospital if I were you. Listen, I'm about to pack my bags and catch a plane there. I'll see you soon. I'll call dad on my way to the airport." 

"Okay. Okay. I'll see if my neighbor will give me a ride." Jacey said as she grabbed her hospital bag with her things and her baby's things. 

"I'll see you soon." Joy hung up first. Jacey sighed before heading out the door. 

~•~

David and the team were gathered together. It was night out, and the stars were shining. Fortunately, they figured who the unsub was with the clues Gideon left. 

Rossi had the pleasure of putting the man down. He killed his friend. You can't just get away with that. 

"You all did well today. Gideon would have been proud." Aaron told his team as they watched the girl who was taken get checked out in the ambulance. 

"This case has been open for forty years. I wish me and Gideon would have stayed a little longer to figure this out." 

"He was extremely well hidden and secluded. You couldn't have known that without the technology we have today." Morgan told Rossi.

"We would have figured it out. Gideon was known for being stubborn." Rossi told everyone with a gloomy smile. Just then, Rossi's phone started to buzz. He answered it seeing it was one of his daughters. "Joy? What? When? I'm on my way." 

"Is everything alright, Rossi?" JJ asked, taking note of the urgency Dave had. 

"It's Jacey. She's in the hospital. Joy said something about labor era. I have to go." 

"I'm coming with you." Spencer said running behind Rossi to the dark SUV.

"We'll be there later!" Kate said, watching them drive off.

~•~

"Excuse me, hi. My daughter was admitted here an hour ago. Her name is Jacey Montgomery." Rossi said after rushing into the mother and baby unit area of the hospital. 

"You two are here for Ms. Montgomery?" A man around his mid-thirties asked, referring to Reid and Rossi. It was obvious that he was a doctor by his attire. 

"Yes, we are." David said. "And who are you?" 

The man smiled at them both. "I'm her doctor, Dr. Walsh. It's nice to meet you both." 

"Is Jacey okay?" was the first things that Spencer said since being there.

"She's fine. She's started dilating but she's only two centimeters. We shouldn't be expecting a baby until at least two days from now. I'm keeping her in the hospital to prevent her from walking around too much." 

"Can we see her? Please." 

Dr. Walsh nodded before pulling out his chart. "She's in room 407, right down the hall." 

"Thank you." David said before he and Spencer rush down to her room. They walk in to see Jacey flipping through channels on the provided television.

Jacey then noticed them in the doorway and smiled. "Dad, Spencer, what are you guys doing here?" 

"We came to make sure you were okay." Rossi told his daughter before planting a kiss on her forehead. 

"I'm okay. I just can't believe this is finally happening. I'm just wondering what baby is thinking right now." 

"Probably forming an escape plan. He might be here by tomorrow." 

Jacey laughed with her dad before her eyes shifted to Spencer. David looked between the two and caught the drift. "Why don't I go get us some food? Want anything in particular, Jacey?"

"Pizza or Taco Bell. Be sure to get some fruit from the store. Oh! And get my some flavored water while you're at the grocery store." 

"I'm sorry." David said. Jacey raised her eyebrow, she didn't know what he was apologizing for. 

"For what, dad?" 

"Asking." He said before walking out. 

There was a pause between Spencer and Jacey. Not an uncomfortable one. But it was obvious some things need to be said. 

"Hey. Thanks for coming. You didn't have to." Jacey started, breaking the silence. 

"You've been worried about me. It's safe to say that I worry about you too." Spencer responded, taking a seat in the chair beside Jacey's bed. 

"Are you okay?" 

Spencer shook his head. "Honestly, no. I'm not. But I'm happy to have you here." 

Jacey gave him a soft smile. "What happened, Spencer?" 

"An old colleague, an old friend of mine was murdered." 

"Oh, Spencer—" 

"I just thought, when he left, that he would always be out there and I'd run into him...and we'd play one more game of chess." Spencer told her as his eyes became wet once again. Jacey acted on impulse, she reached her hand over to him and ran her fingers through his hair. 

Spencer didn't mind her touch. In all honesty, he was craving to be touched by somebody. The level of comfort she provides for him was more than enough and his was grateful. 

"I know how it feels, to lose someone who was like a father figure. Somebody who showed you the respect you deserve before others did." 

Spencer's eyes widen, looking up at her. His eyes looking into her chocolate brown eyes. 

"How did you—"

"Before I met my real father. When I went off to school at Caltech, I was one of the youngest girls there. The adults didn't take me serious. They just thought I was some smart ass kid. But there was someone who thought more of me, he was a janitor. And I always thought he was smarter than my professors. He was. He told me that I reminded him of his little sister who died when she was sixteen, she was also very intelligent. He talked to me. And he listened when no one else did. He became the father I always wanted, but never had." 

"But I thought your mom remarried." 

"She did. He was good to her. He was good to me and Joy. But Joy has always been the "normal" one. While I was reading six books at a time, Joy trained harder to be on the cheerleading squad. When there were football games, I stayed at home studying for my calculus class. I was always the "peculiar twin." So, I felt like an outcast. It was weird for Joy and I when the principal felt like I needed to graduate early to achieve greatness in this world. They became distant with me. I was fifteen when I graduated high school, Joy still had three more years to catch up with me." 

Spencer looked at her, capturing her face, her emotions. "So, you do understand me a lot more than it seems." 

Jacey smiled. "Yes, I do." Jacey's tummy started to move around, it was obvious that the baby was listening to the conversation. Jacey snorted. "I think the baby likes your voice." 

Spencer glanced at her stomach then at Jacey. "Can I—"

"Of course." Spencer nodded before reaching his hand over Jacey's tummy, feeling the baby move around. The baby kicked their tiny foot on Spencer's hand. "Don't worry, it freaks me out as well." 

Spencer grinned at Jacey and her unborn child. At that moment he felt that maybe Rossi was right. Maybe he will find something else to help ease the pain of losing at friend.


	5. "HERO WORSHIP"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacey tries to get through labor and birth, but comes to realize that her unborn child is as stubborn as she is. Spencer avoids going home, he's still dealing with the death of a friend, Gideon. The team deals with a bomber.

Jacey tries to get through labor and birth, but comes to realize that her unborn child is as stubborn as she is. Spencer avoids going home, he's still dealing with the death of a friend, Gideon. The team deals with a bomber. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

HERO WORSHIP (SEASON 10, EPISODE 14). 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Spencer sat at his desk, contemplating his next move in a chess match against himself. He's been going back and forth with the chess match for hours now. It's a wonder why he was not on his way home by now. 

Rossi left his office, getting ready to head to the hospital to visit his daughter, Jacey, to make sure if she pass 5 centimeters of dilation yet. It was then when he noticed Spencer. 

"Reid." Rossi said, it was his way of a greeting. "What, are you working late?" 

Spencer looked from Rossi to his chessboard. "Just, uh, waiting for rush hour to subside. A lot of close personal contact on the subway right now." 

Rossi looked at his wrist watch, to check the time. Rossi had experience with subways, he knew the rush hours to a T. "It's 10:00. The trains have been empty for a while." Spencer looked at his watch as well, apparently, he wasn't keeping up with the time. "Go home. The chess will keep till tomorrow." 

"Yeah. Probably just gonna pack it up right now." Spencer told Rossi before he started packing up his things. 

Rossi nodded. "Goodnight, Spencer." 

"Goodnight." 

Rossi turned to Spencer on his way out, "I'll tell Jacey you said hi."

Spencer gave him a half smile at the mention of Jacey's name. "Thanks, Rossi. Tell her I'll see her tomorrow." Rossi nodded before leaving, once again. 

Spencer heard the elevator ding, telling him that David was gone. He glanced down at his chessboard, then at the elevator. Making his decision, Spencer grabbed a cup of coffee from the office kitchen and continued his game of chess. 

~•~

"Why am I still here?" Jacey whined to her sister. Joy was flipping through magazines, sighing at Jacey's behavior.

"You're still here because you still have a baby to birth into this world." 

"Joy, can't you have this baby for me? I mean we're twins, right?" 

Joy shook her head with an amused expression. "And mom always said I was the dramatic one." 

"I'm in pain. And this kid won't get out of me." 

"Jacey, the doctor said that the longest labor was like 80 hours. You're only 48 hours in." 

Jacey sighed. "Yeah, and I don't want it to be 48 more hours. I'm just ready to hold my baby." 

Joy gave her sister a soft smile. "I felt the same way when I was having Kai. Your baby will be here soon. Okay?" 

"I brought food and drinks." David said as he entered the room. The girls gave their dad a smile. 

"My hero." Joy said as she grabbed the food. David gave each girl a kiss on the forehead. 

"How's it going, Jacey?" David asked as he took a seat beside her. 

Jacey gave her dad a pained look before giving him a tight smile. "I'll survive." 

"I know you will. You're strong." 

"Thanks, dad." 

David took a swig of his drink before speaking again. "Spencer wanted me to tell you that he'll be visiting you tomorrow." 

"I'll be looking forward to it. He's going to bring me some new books to read." Jacey stated with a blush. "Hey, don't you have work in the morning?" 

David nodded. "I do." 

Joy and Jacey looked at each other. "Dad, what are you doing here? Go home. Rest. If Jacey becomes fully dilated, I'll call you." Joy said to her father.

"Fine. Just don't start nagging me." David said jokingly before grabbing his things. "You girls have enough food for the night?" 

They both gave an assured look. "We should be good for the night." 

"Okay. I'll come by tomorrow. Call if anything changes." 

"Will do."

David placed a kiss on their cheeks before leaving. 

~•~

Spencer made his way on the jet, getting ready to head to Indianapolis for his next case. Unfortunately, they were dealing with a bomber which were their least favorite unsub. 

Spencer was reading his book when his phone started vibrating. 

FROM JACEY:

HEY SPENCER! I JUST WANTED TO CHECK ON YOU. DAD TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO VISIT ME TODAY. CAN'T WAIT. 

Spencer's mouth curled up into a smile, seeing that it was a message from Jacey. The smile was gone when he realized that she thought he was going by the hospital soon when he wasn't. 

TO JACEY: 

WE GOT A CASE. SORRY, JACEY. I'LL BE SURE TO COME BY WHEN WE GET BACK.

FROM JACEY:

OH! THAT'S OKAY. I HOPE EVERYTHING GOES WELL. SEE YOU SOON. :)

Spencer admired the way Jacey never questioned him or felt annoyed about him getting called away. She was understanding and patient, which is something an FBI agent needs in a person. 

~•~

"Doctor, get this child out of me! I can't take it anymore!" Jacey yelled at Dr. Walsh. He didn't pay Jacey too much attention, he thought she was loud and amusing. 

"You can't rush a birth, Jacey."

"You can't? Are you sure?" Jacey groaned once again, feeling the pain of her contractions. 

"How about I check your dilation?" 

Jacey nodded. "Please." 

Dr. Walsh prepped Jacey's legs up to do his examination. Jacey waited until he was done to breathe again. She was hoping and praying for good news. 

"Well," Dr. Walsh said with a relived sigh. "Your dilation is catching up. You're at 7.5 centimeters. We should be expecting a baby tomorrow night." 

Jacey's eyes widen with excitement. "Really? My baby should be here by tomorrow night?" 

"Yes ma'am. Now, I have a few other ladies to check on. I'll send nurses in to check on you every hour." 

Just as Dr. Walsh left, Joy came in with drinks and snacks. As soon as Jacey glanced at her sister, she squealed with rejoice. 

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Joy said, confused by her sister's behavior. Jacey took a deep breath before telling her sister the big news. 

"Okay, well, your niece or nephew should be here within 36 hours." 

Joy's eyes widen. "Tomorrow night?! Are you serious?" 

"Yes! Dr. Walsh said that my dilation is catching up with me." 

"Well, if it keeps up this pace, maybe you'll have the baby in the early morning." 

Jacey frowned for a moment. "I hope not." 

"Why?" Joy asked as she placed her purse on the hospital night stand. 

"Well, I want dad and Spencer to be here. They're on a case at the moment." 

Joy grabbed Jacey's hand, brushing her thumb over Jacey's knuckles. "Sweetie, I know you want them here but if they don't make it...at least they'll have a beautiful baby waiting on them to visit him or her." 

"You're right. But, I don't want dad to miss out on this birth. His grandchild, you know? He already missed out on Kai." 

Joy gave her sister a smile before placing her forehead against Jacey's. "You still got me, old mum." 

The sisters laughed together. Joy picked up the remote control so she could turn on the Tv.

"Wait, don't." Jacey said with urgency.

"Why?" 

"Have you watched daytime Tv? It's terrible. This hospital only provide 20 channels, so I've been stuck on soap opera." 

"Yeah? Well, how bad can it be?" 

Jacey shook her head. "That fabric softener bear. Ohh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down." 

Joy raised an eyebrow. "That commercial haven't been on Tv in, like, five years." 

"The soap opera channel never really update too much." Jacey said before getting out of her bed to head the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Joy asked, her voice laced with fear because her sister was on her feet.

"I'm going to go pee. You can watch tv." 

~•~ 

It was night out, and the police department just received a call about a man, known as Allen, the man who saved loads of people from a burning building, having a bomb attached to his truck. 

Spencer and Morgan pulled up the house, urgently. Spencer noticed a woman with a child in her arms. He quickly walked over to them. 

"Ma'am, you need to get your daughter out of here." 

"No, I'm not leaving Allen." She told Spencer, as she held on to her daughter tight. 

"I'm sorry, but you have to." Spencer said trying to convince the lady to leave, for her safety. "This is for you and your daughter's safety. Please trust us." 

She turned to look at her husband once more. "Get away from here, okay? Get out of here. Please." Her husband told her from his position in the truck. 

Tears started to form in her eyes, she turned to Spencer. "Please help him." 

"We will." Spencer reassured her before leading her away with a few policemen. Morgan was looking around, something was off. He looked at Reid. 

"How the hell did we beat the bomb squad here?" Morgan asked Reid. 

"I could give you statistics, but I don't think this is the time." Spencer said to Morgan while his gaze was still fixed on the truck. 

Morgan looked around himself once more. He gave the bomb squad a second to arrive. 

"Are we really gonna do this?" Spencer asked. 

Morgan looked at Spencer. "Turn your cell phone off." After turning off their cellphones, Morgan and Reid proceeded towards the car. 

Morgan bent down and flashed his light under the truck, Reid followed in suit. They both notice the bomb. 

"Nitroglycerin." Spencer commented, taking note of what they're dealing with. 

'It's been triggered.' Morgan thought. Morgan stood up, looking at the man in the truck. 

"No. No. No. Stay back. Stay back!" Allen yelled at Morgan and Reid. Morgan opened the driver's truck door. "Stay back. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." 

"Sir, stop talking. Just listen. Just listen to me. We're with the FBI and we're here to help." Derek told the man. "When you out your door down, you triggered the arming mechanism. Now, if you move, you could set it off."

"Where are Brenda and Hannah? Are they okay? I don't want them to die, too." 

"Nobody's gonna die." 

"They're safe, don't worry. Bomb squad's gonna be here soon." Spencer reassured Allen. 

"I need you to keep exact pressure that you have on that brake as you have right now. If you don't, all 3 of us are gonna die." Derek instructed. 

"Well, can you do something?" Allen asked Derek, only because he seemed to know a lot about how to handle the situation.

Spencer looked at Morgan. "Can you?" 

Morgan looked from Spencer to Allen, then he proceeded to bend down to look at the bomb again with caution. 

"This thing is homemade but the framework is familiar." Derek started to seem a tab bit confident. "Yeah. Yeah. I can disarm this. I just need something sharp." 

"There's a knife in the glove department. There." Allen told Derek and Spencer. Spencer carefully but hurriedly walked over to the passengers side to grab the knife. Quickly giving it to Morgan. 

"Sir, just sit still, you're doing fine. I'm gonna get you out of here." Derek paused for a moment, glancing up at Spencer. "Hey, kid. I think you should back up." 

Spencer shook his head. "Not happening. What's the next step?" Spencer pulled out his flashlight to shine more light on the bomb for Derek. 

"The trick is rendering the pressure sensor inactive without letting the detonator think it's time to go. The only problem is, this son of a bitch built this thing by himself and he used all the same colored wires." 

"Seven wires and you don't know which one to cut?" Spencer asked. Spencer shook his at the irony. "I'm not too crazy about these odds." 

"It's gotta be one of these two right here." Morgan said unsurely. 

"Guys, you got to do something quick here, man. My foot is starting to cramp. I cannot keep my foot on this petal." Allen complained at the agents. 

"Sir, please. Please. If you want to stay alive, I need you to keep that foot down and try to stay still, please." Morgan looked at the familiar wiring again. "Reid, it's got to be this wire right here, if he stayed true to the original design." 

Reid looked at the bomb then at Morgan. "Go with your gut." 

Morgan went with his gut and cut the wire. They shared a relived sigh when the bomb didn't go off. 

"What? Well?" Allen asked them. 

"Sir, you're fine. You can get out of the car." Derek told Allen. 

"Are you serious? You did it? You did it? I'm gonna live?" 

"Let's get you to your family." Reid said, helping Allen out of his truck. 

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much." Allen said gratefully, pulling Reid into an awkward hug. 

Reid watched as the bomb squad arrived, heading to fully disarm the bomb. 

"Rossi was right, the unsub doesn't like sharing attention." Spencer told Derek as the walked towards their car. 

"So he's decided to eliminate Allen Archer and now he's graduated to Nitroglycerin." 

"Page 113. We should get the Archer family into protective custody until further notice." 

Derek agreed. "Once the bomb squad's done clearing that house, I want to take another look at that device and see if there's anything else we can learn." 

~•~

It was all over. Allen was the bomber at the coffee shop, but didn't realized he entered himself into competition when he planted the bomb. Two unsubs, one case. It almost never happens like that. 

Spencer was sitting his seat on the jet, occupying himself with a game of chess. Rossi noticed how isolated Spencer looked, so he decided to keep him company. 

"You ever gonna finish this game?" Rossi asked. 

Spencer sat there, contemplating his next move. "It's a tough one. Playing yourself can be difficult." 

"Playing a ghost even more so." Rossi commented. "He's gone, Spencer. Keeping the game going, won't change that." 

"I know. I just thought that maybe I could keep part of him alive if his last game never ended." 

"Neither side will ever win playing like this." 

Spencer paused for a moment, attempting to hold back his emotions. "He hated good-byes." 

"Gideon also hated unfinished business. So..." Rossi started to say before taking a seat in front of Spencer. "Let's finish it." Rossi then moved a chess piece. 

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked. 

"Moving my rook." 

"Do you know how to play chess?" Spencer asked. 

"Who do you think Gideon played before he met you?" was Rossi's reply. Spencer tried to hide his grin. 

"I'm probably gonna finish you in five moves." 

Rossi nodded before Spencer really focused on the game. 

"Check." Spencer said.

"Don't hold you breath, Sonny boy." Rossi said, unimpressed as the continued to play.

After ten minutes, Rossi's phone started to ring. Seeing that it was Joy, he answered quickly. "Joy? What?! When? How long do I have? You're kidding?" 

Everyone on the plane shifted their eyes to Rossi. 

"Hotch, when do we land?" David asked while putting Joy on hold.

"Ten minutes. Why? What's going on?" 

"I'll be there soon, Joy. Tell her to hold on." David hung up with a proud smile on his face. 

"Is everything okay?" Kate asked what everyone was thinking. 

"Jacey is about to give me my second grandchild. Doctor told her he'll be ready for her in thirty minutes." Everyone started congratulating Rossi, their own excitement building up. 

"Looks like we're all heading to the hospital when we land." Derek said with a grin. 

~•~

"Where's dad?! No, we can't start without my father!" Jacey yelled at the staff. Joy was holding her sister's hand. Rossi then ran into the room.

"I'm here. I'm here." Rossi said hurriedly behind a few nurses. "Jacey, don't worry. I'm here." 

Jacey gave her dad a satisfied smile. "I'm so glad you made it. I was about to start without you." 

"Okay, Jacey. When I tell you to push, you push. Okay? I'm going to count to ten. Ready?" Jacey nodded. "Okay, push! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Stop!" 

"You're doing great." Joy said, wiping the sweat off of Jacey's forehead. 

"I see a head full of golden brown hair." Dr. Walsh cheered. 

"You do?" Jacey asked with a smile. 

"Were you expecting a baby with red hair?" Rossi joked, holding on to Jacey's hand. 

"Okay, Jacey. Push!" Dr. Walsh was guided the baby out, making sure everything was okay. "I see a shoulder. I see another shoulder."

"The baby is almost here." Joy squealed, pressing her head against her sister. Rossi was brushing the loose hair out of Jacey's sweaty face. 

"One more push, Jacey. One more big one!" 

"I can't." Jacey cried. Rossi whispered in Jacey's ear. 

"You can do this. I believe in you. Bring this baby into the world. Come on, Jacey." 

Jacey pushed as hard as her body would allow. Moments later, a scream filled the room. Dr. Walsh placed the baby over Jacey so they could have instant contact. 

Jacey's brown eyes connected with big blue one's. The sight of her baby took her breath away. 

"You did it, old mum." Joy said placing a hand over the baby's head. "Beautiful." 

"We're going to get the baby cleaned. The baby will see you all in five minutes. I need Jacey to birth the placenta." Dr. Walsh told the small family. 

Jacey looked at her sister then her dad. "Go. I'll handle this. You guys chill out in the lobby. Dad, I know you have your team waiting out there." 

David kissed Jacey's forehead, tears falling from his face. He was a proud grandfather. 

~•~

The team sat in the lobby. Spencer was the most anxious out of the all, the team had to talk him down. 

They all noticed David walk out into the lobby with Joy following behind him. 

"So?" Derek asked, Penelope hugged to his side. 

David gave his team a proud smile before saying, "It's a girl." 

Everyone cheered congratulations, giving Joy and David hugs. Spencer smiled widely, he was relieved that everything went smoothly and there were no complications. 

Moments has passed, everyone was waiting to see Jacey and the baby. Seconds later, Dr. Walsh comes out with a grin. 

"Jacey and the baby are waiting for you all. Go on inside, I have a few other babies to deliver." 

Everyone moved quickly to go into the room to see Jacey smiling down proudly at a baby in a pink blanket. She looked up to see some of her favorite people smiling at her. 

"Ohhh, she's so beautiful." Garcia said happily, staring at the small bundle of joy in Jacey's arms.

"Like her mother." Rossi said brushing Jacey's loose strands of hair behind her ear. 

"How much does she weigh?" Kate asked. 

"Five pounds, fourteen ounces." Jacey said with a huge smile. Spencer couldn't keep his eyes off of the baby or Jacey. The way Jacey smiled was a sight to see. 

"Oh wow. Jack was never that small." Aaron joked, glancing at the curly-haired baby. 

"Henry was close but still weighed more," JJ said. "She's so precious, Jacey." 

"I want to thank you all for coming. It really means a lot." 

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Derek told her. 

"Excuse me, ma'am." A nurse said, coming in with a birth certificate. "What will your baby's name be?" 

Jacey paused for a moment, and then looked at her baby again. "Mia. Mia Stephanie Rossi." 

"Stephanie?" Rossi asked, the tears coming back. 

"Well, I can't give her the middle name Stephen so I thought of something close." Jacey told her dad. "Would you like to hold her dad?"

"Of course." Rossi reached out for the baby. Jacey gently placed the baby in her dad's arms. "She's so small. Hi, Mia, I'm your grandfather." 

Mia moved slightly, just barely opening her eyes, giving her grandfather a small toothless smile. 

Everyone was in awe of Mia, she was the cutest baby on the planet. 

~•~ 

It's been a couple of hours since the birth of Mia, the room was clear and almost everyone went home. David ran to the store to get food for him and his daughters. Joy was out printing out baby arrival cards to send to friends and family. 

So, it was just Jacey and Mia, in the hospital room alone. Jacey just finished breast feeding and burping her baby. She couldn't believe that Mia made her entrance into the world. 

"She's the prettiest lady in the whole world." Spencer said in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home." Jacey said, blushing at the sight of the flowers in Spencer's hand. 

"I started to but I wanted to see you two again. So, I bought these for you both." Spencer placed the flowers on the nightstand, taking his seat beside Jacey and Mia. 

"Can you believe it? She's here." Jacey said, looking from Spencer to the baby.

"She's adorable." 

"You know, it's weird...finally seeing the person behind the kicks. I realize that this pregnancy was worth it." Jacey said, her heart filling up with love and happiness. "Do you want to hold her?" 

"May I?" Spencer froze when he realized just how small Mia is compared to his big hands and long arms. Mia was cuddled in her blanket, her eyes barely opened. "Hi, Mia. I'm Spencer." 

Mia licked her small lips with her tiny tongue, giving Spencer a small smile. Spencer laughed, he was in awe of the infant he held close to him. 

"She does that a lot. She likes to smile. I don't want that to ever change." Jacey stated, watching the scene between Spencer and Mia. Spencer took his eyes away from the baby to look at Jacey. 

"I'll make sure that never happens. She'll always be happy." Spencer told her. 

Jacey laid her head against Spencer's shoulder. The pair both staring down at baby Mia as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. SCREAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacey looks at numerous opportunities for a new job, while taking care of a fussy Mia. Spencer tries to explain to JJ why his relationship with Jacey is important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcomed! :)

Jacey looks at numerous opportunities for a new job, while taking care of a fussy Mia. Spencer tries to explain to JJ why his relationship with Jacey is important to him. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~[Opening Credits]

"SCREAM" (SEASON 10, EPISODE 15). 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~[ON TO THE STORY]

"Yes, sir, I've thought about this." Jacey told the voice on the other side of the phone. "I've done all I could do for the D.C. Metropolitan Police Department. I think it's time for me to leave. There are so many other young men and women who would love my job. I want them to have the same opportunities you have given to me." Jacey smiled at her newborn as she gazed down at her. 

"But Jacey, you're the best of the best. People here love you." 

"And I understand that, Chief Ryan. But I want to spread my experience and support to a branch a bit above the police department." Jacey placed baby Mia in her bouncing swing that was located in the living room. 

Still on the phone, Jacey grabbed her paperwork and résumé, and made her way to the couch. She set her things on the coffee table in front of her. 

"How many offers did you get?" Chief Ryan asked, figuring out his best trauma therapist was offered jobs that he couldn't provide. 

"Thirty. Not including the ten I have in my mail stack." 

Chief Ryan sighed. "Hand in your resignation letter when your leave is over." 

Jacey smiled. "Yes, sir." 

"And Jacey...It's been a hell of a time working with you." 

"Damn straight." Jacey replied before hanging up. Jacey sighed as she glanced at her newborn, who was staring back at her. Her blue  
doe eyes gazing at Jacey's brown eyes. Mia moved her gaze to the animal toys about her head. Jacey then turned on the baby bouncer so it can attempt to rock Mia asleep. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Jacey looked at the clock and noticed that it was a bit early in the morning. She knew it could have been her father, Spencer, or someone else from the BAU team. 

"Coming." Jacey said as she tied her hair in a messy bun. Opening the door, Jacey was greeted by Spencer who had milk, coffee, and doughnuts in his hand. "Spencer." 

"Hey," Spencer said with a smile. It was always nice to see Jacey. She was the only thing in his life that made a little sense. "May I come in?" 

"Oh! Yes. Yeah, just whisper though...Mia is finally going to sleep." Spencer nodded as he stepped in the apartment. Jacey walked in the kitchen area, making sure she can see Mia where she stood. She could. 

"So, what are you doing here this early? I'm not complaining but I wasn't expecting you." Jacey said as she grabbed two plates from her cabinet, placing them in front of her and Spencer. 

"I was in the area." 

"Uh huh." Jacey said with a blush appearing on her cheeks. Spencer brushed a loose strand of hair behind Jacey's ear. 

"I wanted to see you and Mia." 

Jacey wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck, just as he placed his hands on her waist. "We wanted to see you too." 

There was a moment of silence between Spencer and Jacey. It was the first time in a long time where Spencer felt content. He felt complete. Having Jacey and Mia meant the world to him. 

"How did you know I was awake?" Jacey asked as she laid her head against Spencer's right shoulder. 

Spencer chuckled softly. "You're have a month old baby. There's no way you'd be sleeping right now." 

Jacey started to laugh, pulling herself out of Spencer's arms. "You're right." 

"You look exhausted." 

"I am exhausted. Mia has been extremely fussy for the past few days. I mean, I took her temperature...everything seems fine. She has a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Jacey stated as she stuffed a piece of doughnut in her mouth. Spencer looked over at Mia then at Jacey. 

"You mind if I come with you to Mia's appointment? I figured you could use the company." 

Jacey smiled, her hand slightly touching Spencer. "Of course you can come. I'd really like that." 

Just then, Spencer's phone started to buzz. It was his alarm telling him he needs to head to work. Spencer sighed, knowing his time with his girls were over. "I have to go." 

"Okay. Well, be sure to say bye to Mia before you leave." 

Spencer and Jacey walked into the living room together. Jacey picked up Mia from her swing, cradling the infant in her arms. Spencer softly kissed the baby on her forehead. 

"Bye, Mia, see you soon." Spencer said. Before he had the time to stop himself, Spencer kissed Jacey on the cheek. "Bye, Jacey, talk to you later. Alright?" 

"For sure." Jacey said above a whisper as she watched the known genius leave the room. 

~CRIMINAL MINDS~ 

"Have any witnesses come forward?" Spencer asked the lead detective of their latest case. He was at the precinct facing the board of evidence and locations. 

"I have my guys out interviewing local merchants," the detective said, "but so far we're coming up empty." 

"Have you noticed any variations in traffic patterns near where the bodies were found?" Spencer asked. 

"That road's a commuter nightmare. Why?" 

"The unsub had to know the traffic in order to escape detection." Hotchner answered for Reid. 

"Grand Avenue's is 18 miles long and runs through four other cities." Spencer said matter of factly. 

"He could have spread out the dump sites but chose not to," Rossi said, observing the behavior of the unsub. 

"Both victims were found within a mile of one another." The detective stated, catching on the ways of the unsub. 

Rossi shook his head slightly, "that's a huge risk the unsub didn't have to take." 

"The area must be important to him." Aaron said. 

"Or convenient." Reid said, looking away from the map. "What are you willing to bet the unsub either lives or works nearby?" 

~THE CRIMINAL MINDS~ 

It was a quiet afternoon, which wasn't something Jacey was use to. Usually, around this time, Mia would be throwing a fit because she's wet herself. But today was different. 

Mia was asleep in her bassinet that was placed in the living room. Jacey was drinking decaffeinated green tea as she went through her mail. 

"Bill. Bill. Bill. Credit card bill? Avoiding that for a little while longer. Bill. Job offer from the BAU in Quanitco." Jacey froze for a moment. She placed the cup of tea on the coffee table. She threw the other mail on the table while holding on to the mail from Quanitco's BAU. She opened it slowly, not really sure what she was so nervous. 

She read over the letter, smiling softly to herself. 

The letter read: 

"DR. JACEY MONTGOMERY,

We are sending you a letter of qualification. We are offering you an opportunity to work with our agents as the newest member of our therapeutic staff. You will work with our agents who might be suffering from PTSD or any other psychological experiences as well as giving psychological evaluations. You will also have the opportunity to work with victims who could be suffering from PTSD. The opportunity to travel with one of our teams is very likely. 

You will receive your own office as well as health benefits and open hours. 

Please contact our head chief via phone. 703-555-4536. Hope to hear from you soon. 

Thank you."

Jacey wanted to scream. It's been a dream to be able to work with agents who are constantly out on the field. Jacey didn't think this day would come so soon. 

"I gotta calm down." Jacey whispered to herself, shifting her eyes to the sleeping baby. "I gotta call someone." Jacey grabbed her cellular device and carefully walked into the kitchen, putting some distance between her and the sleeping infant. 

The phone rang twice before Jacey heard a voice on the other end. 

"Hello?" 

"Joy! You will not believe the news I have to share with you." Jacey said excitedly. 

"It's a good thing I'm in California lunch traffic, huh?" Joy said with a slight chuckle. "So, what's the news?" 

"I got offered a job–" 

"That's not news! People always ask you to work for them!" Joy exclaimed. 

"Would you let me finish?" Jacey snapped slightly at her "little" twin sister. "I got offered a job to work for the BAU!" 

"The one in Quanitco?" 

"Yes! Can you believe this, sissy?" 

"Holy shit! That is news. I know you've always wanted to work with higher profiled people and criminals." Joy said. She was genuinely happy for her sister. "Wait. Dad and your boyfriend works there." 

"Yeah, two things. One, yes, Dad and Spencer works there. Two, Spencer is not my boyfriend. We're just friends." Jacey told her sister as she pulled out a bowl of carrots from the refrigerator. 

"Friends who go on numbers of romantic dates. Friends who cuddle 'unintentionally'. Honey, the man is probably the biggest father figure in Mia's life other than dad. And I can tell you really like him by the way you talk about him." 

Jacey smiled slightly. "Joy, there's this thing called platonic friendships." 

Joy laughed, "I don't know, sissy. Seems like this goes beyond anything platonic." 

"What do you know anyways?" Jacey replied, snapping playfully. 

"I know that you two should stop lying to yourselves and let it happen. Allow yourself to give 100%. It's not going to hurt you to love someone." 

"Maybe you're right. You think I should mention this job offer to dad and Spencer before taking it?" 

"You know dad's going to be excited. I'm not sure about Spencer. Taking this job...would it mean that you and Spencer can't date anymore." 

Jacey frowned. "We can keep our relationship away from work." 

"Aha! So there is a relationship." 

Jacey playfully rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Mia started crying from the other room. "Okay, mommy duty calls awaits. I'll talk to you later." 

"Give Mia a kiss for me! I'll visit you guys soon. Love you!" 

Jacey chuckled. "Love you too, Joy. Bye." 

~CRIMINAL MINDS~ 

The team was now back in Quanitco. Spencer was at his desk, grabbing his belongings. 

"Hey, Spence." JJ greeted her close friend. 

"Hey, JJ. What's up?" Spencer asked as he continued to grab his books. "How's your head?" 

"I'll be fine." JJ reassured the genius. "The unsub fought unfair, he had a bat. But Kate had a gun." 

Spencer smiled at JJ's attempt to make a joke out of a serious situation. 

"Listen, Spence, Henry is in a play at his school and he'd love for you to see him. It's tomorrow night." 

"I'd love to go. Jacey and Mia would enjoy it. Well, I'm not sure if Mia would really enjoy it. I imagine the auditorium to be loud. Mia doesn't like too much noise." 

JJ gave Spencer a soft smile. She admire the way he would talk about baby Mia, if you didn't know the situation, you'd think Mia was his daughter. "Hey, Spence. Be careful." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, you guys have only known each other for what...four months?" 

"Three months and four days." Spencer said, giving JJ a more precise answer. 

"Right. I'm just saying that...if she's asking you to be the father of her baby–" JJ started to say but was quickly cut off by Spencer.

"She's not. JJ, whenever I'm at her place she doesn't ask for my help with the baby. I'm the one asking if I could stay up with Mia so she could sleep. I'm the one changing her diaper in the middle of the night. I'm the one feeding her when she's hungry. Not that Jacey asks, I do it because I care about her and Mia. Jennifer, for once...things make sense. She's different. She's different in so many ways, more than one. I haven't felt this way about anyone–not since Maeve. I want to move on. I love Maeve. I always will. But I'm sure she'd want me to be happy. And I'm happy with Jacey. So, if you don't like her...then I'm sorry." Spencer started to walk off, his book in one hand, his phone in the other. 

"Spence, wait." JJ said, gaining Spencer's attention. "It's not that I'd don't like her, I do. I just don't want you to move in a relationship too fast. I don't want you to pick up on a role of someone's dad too fast. I want you to be safe." 

"Whoever I decide to be with has nothing to do with anybody. I want to be with Jacey. No one has a problem with that, not even her own father. The only person it bothers is you." 

"I'm sorry. I just–I care about you." 

Spencer nodded. "I know. And I care about you. But sooner or later, you're going to have to accept my relationship with Jacey." Without saying another word, Spencer walked off. 

~CRIMINAL MINDS~

Jacey snuggled into her seat on the couch with baby Mia lying on her chest, looking around the room. Jacey love the small quiet moments with her daughter. 

The infant started to coo at the Tv, kicking her feet. Jacey chuckled before turning to the "Baby & Mom" channel. 

Mia was at the stage where she couldn't really make out shapes but her hearing seems to be okay, because she has a great time when the segment about music for infants comes on. 

Jacey had Mia in her arms as she walked to the refrigerator, pulling out one of the prepared bottles of breastmilk. Just as the mother grabbed the bottle heater, there was a knock at the door. 

She opened the door to see her favorite person on the other side. "Spencer!" Spencer smiled before hugging Jacey carefully, not wanting to smother Mia.

"Hey Mia!" Spencer said, playfully gasping at the infant. The sounds of Spencer's voice made Mia let out a little squeal. Both Jacey and Spencer laughed. "Can I hold her?" 

"You don't have to ask." Jacey grinned, passing the baby over to Spencer. He walked in the apartment, slightly bouncing the infant as he cooed at here. 

"I've missed you so much, Mia." 

Jacey was in the kitchen, smiling at the interaction Spencer had with her child. "You know, I'm starting to her a little jealous," Jacey teased. 

"I've missed you as well, Jace." 

Jacey raised an eyebrow. "Jace?" 

Spencer looked up from Mia's face to see Jacey giving him an unfamiliar look. "Is it okay I call you that?" 

"Perfectly fine. No one has ever given me a nickname...other than family...and bullies." 

Spencer blushed. "I think what you're trying to say is that no one you've actually liked other than family has given you a nickname." 

It was Jacey's turn to blush. "Maybe you're right." The pair held their glances at each other for a moment. "So, you staying in the guess bedroom tonight or are you wanting to go home–" 

"I'm staying tonight. I'm going to the doctor's appointment with you tomorrow morning before heading to work." 

Jacey nodded, handing Spencer a warm baby bottle for Mia. He took it, happy to feed the hungry baby in his arms. "Hotch knows why you'll be late?" 

The genius nodded, walking over to the couch to sit down so he could feed Mia properly. "Yeah, I told him I'd be with you for Mia's checkup." 

Jacey made her way over to sit by Spencer, her thighs touching his, her head on his shoulder, watching him feed her baby. 

"You're so good with her. She loves you." 

"And I love her." Spencer mumbled, his eyes not leaving the blue ones staring back at him. 

"I didn't think she'd have blue eyes. I know her donor has blue eyes, so does his mom. I just thought...since my brown eyes were the dominant trait, less chance for her to have blue eyes." 

"27% chance of blue eyes." Spencer said. "Not really that small of a chance." 

"You're right." Jacey said with a smile. 

"Her eyes remind me of my mom's." Spencer said, smiling down at the infant. Jacey sat there for a second, Spencer has never mentioned his mom or dad before. 

"What's she like?" 

Spencer looked at Jacey. He didn't mind talking about his mom, but only to certain people. People he could trust. His mother is a part of him. "She's great. I couldn't ask for another mom. I love her." 

"I get that. I'm like that with my mom sometimes. We had a small falling out but she'll always be my mom."

"A falling out?"

Jacey nodded, scoffing humorlessly. "Yeah, we disagreed on a lot of things. She wanted me to dab into politics and the media like her...but I was more into fighting bad guys and helping people." 

"Like your father." Spencer said, taking note of where her story was going.

"Yeah, like my dad." Jacey said. "I always knew, you know? I always knew that something was different. Joy and I look nothing alike, hint fraternal twins. I look like my mom, mostly. But who did Joy look like? Not our stepdad. So...I knew. Just never talked about it until recently."

"You were always 'odd', huh?" Spencer and Jacey shared a laugh. 

"Yeah, always." Jacey smiled. Her smile faded for a moment, thinking about something. "Hey, Spencer...I wanted to talk to you about something." 

"What?" 

"I got offered a job..." 

Spencer's face lit up. "Jacey, that's wonderful!" He placed his forehead against hers since his hands was full, holding Mia. "I'm so proud of you." 

"But...the BAU...they want me to work for them. They offered me a job." Jacey said slowly, looking away from Spencer. 

"Well, what's the problem?" 

"If I decide to work there...there will be rules about what we have..." 

"Jacey, I'm not worried about that. What we have is no one else's business. I don't care what people think." 

Jacey blushed under Spencer's gaze. When she looked down, she noticed Mia spitting out milk. "Hey, I think she's done." 

Spencer looked down to see the mess that was being made, he placed the bottle on the coffee table before positioning Mia's head on his shoulder. The profiler started to pat her back, hoping to get a burp out of her soon. 

"You don't have to do that, you know?" Jacey said, trying to find a towel to put over Spencer's shoulder. Spencer nudged his shoulder against hers, gaining her attention. 

"I want to." Spencer said before getting out of his seat to bounce Mia around gently as he patted her back. 

Jacey watched the scene in front of her, admiring the love Spencer had for Mia. She realized then that she was one lucky girl. And Mia was a lucky baby to have Spencer in her life.


	7. "Lockdown"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer realizes he is falling in love with Jacey when her first case, which happens to be with his team, goes south. Jacey tries to keep a level head during her first case in the field, while constantly reminding Spencer that she's fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcomed:)

Spencer realizes he is falling in love with Jacey when her first case, which happens to be with his team, goes south. Jacey tries to keep a level head during her first case in the field, while constantly reminding Spencer that she's fine. 

~Criminal Minds~

"LOCKDOWN" (SEASON 10, EPISODE 16).

~Criminal Minds~ 

Previously on "Happy Together" also known as "Criminal Minds"...

"You don't have to do that, you know?" Jacey said, trying to find a towel to put over Spencer's shoulder. Spencer nudged his shoulder against hers, gaining her attention. 

"I want to." Spencer said before getting out of his seat to bounce Mia around gently as he patted her back. 

Jacey watched the scene in front of her, admiring the love Spencer had for Mia. She realized then that she was one lucky girl. And Mia was a lucky baby to have Spencer in her life.

...The Next Day...

Mia was crying, her face turning red. She kicked her little legs, not liking one second of having to have her diaper changed. Spencer struggled with keeping the baby calm and making sure she was clean. 

"Almost done, ladybug." Spencer told the baby, trying to match his volume with her cries. Spencer quickly fastened the fresh diaper on Mia's small waist. 

The infant calmed down instantly once she was in Spencer's arms again. "See? Told you I was almost done." 

Blue eyes watched the genius, Spencer couldn't help but grin at the tiny human in his arms. 

"She didn't give you too much trouble, did she?" Jacey asked, coming out of Mia's room with her baby bag ready. 

Spencer shook his head, his eyes shifting to the mother. "No, she was fine." 

Jacey smiled. "Okay, well, it sounded like World War III in here." 

"I don't think she likes having to get changed." 

Jacey shook her head, amused at Spencer's comment. "Nope. I think the calm days are over, from here on out she's going to be loud and sassy." 

"I agree with you. She's starting to figure out the routine of how things go. She cries, it's mommy and Spencer to grant her wishes. This behavior is common in babies her age." 

Jacey crossed her arms, smile on her face. "How long have you been reading baby books?" 

"When JJ was pregnant with Henry, I read a lot books on child development and what to do during childbirth." 

Jacey nodded before picking up Mia's car seat. "That's really nice of you to be prepared like that. You are so incredible. Everyone is lucky to have a friend like you." 

Spencer blushed. Just being under Jacey's gaze sent warm tingles in his stomach. "Thank you, Jacey. Means a lot." 

"No problem." Jacey said, sending Spencer a warm smile. "You can put her in the car seat, we should be heading out anyways." 

Spencer gently placed the infant inside her car seat, buckling her up shortly after. The genius grabbed his bag and Mia's car seat. Jacey grabbed her baby bag, which also had her valuables in it as well. Before leaving, Jacey grabbed two pop tarts, one for her and one for Spencer. 

~Criminal Minds~

The doctor's office was cold and packed with other parents and their babies. Spencer and Jacey sat beside each other with Mia placed on the floor in her car seat. 

It was a comfortable silence between the two. Jacey started tapping her feet, the nerves of Mia's checkup getting to her. Spencer knew why the mother was anxious, so he gently placed his hand on top of hers. Jacey's eyes shifted to Spencer's brown ones. Seeing his eyes hold a hint of tranquility and something else...made Jacey calm down if only for a moment. 

"Ma'am," the office secretary called out in Jacey's direction. 

"Yes?" 

"You'll need to sign in and verify your child's appointment." 

Jacey looked at Spencer, silently asking him to stay with Mia. Of course he nodded, he'd never leave Mia by herself. 

Jacey was only gone for a few seconds. 

A woman, mid to late 30's, milky skin, blonde hair, and green eyes walked up to Spencer with her child in her arms. 

"Hi," the woman said, flashing a smile at the genius. 

"H-hello." Spencer said, before clearing his throat. The lady's approach and appearance caught Spencer off guard. 

"This seat taken?" she asked, pointing at the seat beside Spencer. The only seat that wasn't Jacey's. 

"Uh, no. No. You can sit down." 

"Thank you." The woman said, taking her seat. She held her baby close to her, making bubble noises on his cheek. She turned to Spencer. "I'm Amber. This is my son, Cody." 

"Spencer. Nice to meet you. You too, Cody." The baby smiled at Spencer, his hands in his mouth, drooling all over his shirt. 

"Looks like you're good with kids." The lady, Amber, said to Spencer with a smile. 

A small whimper came from the car seat in front of Spencer, it was Mia waking up from her nap. She started to whimper again. Spencer unbuckled her from her internal car seat buckle, picking her up to cradle her in his arms. Mia was calm for a moment. 

"Oh wow, she's gorgeous." Amber said, complimenting the small baby in Spencer's arms. "How old is she?" 

"She's almost five weeks old." Spencer said proudly, his eyes focused on the blue ones that stared back at him. 

"You're such a great father." Amber said. Spencer froze, before he could say something the woman starting talking again. "Should be more single fathers like you out here." 

"Sorry it took me a minute." Jacey said, making her way over to her seat. Sitting down beside Spencer, Jacey noticed her daughter awake in the profiler's arms. "Hi, sweet bug! Did you miss mommy?" 

"Not single..." Amber mumbled before standing up and walking away. Jacey watch her the woman walk off, she turned to Spencer. 

"Oh...did I screw up the opportunity for you to go on a date with someone?" 

Spencer shook his head. "Don't worry about things like that. I'm already seeing someone." He gave Jacey a knowing look, telling her that he's with her and he wouldn't want it any other way.

~Criminal Minds~

Spencer kept the infant entertained while they waited in the cold doctor's room. Jacey was sitting in the seat beside the table Mia had to lay on. 

"She's like a different baby when she sees you." Jacey said with a grin, crossing her leg over the other.

"Really? She's not all sweet and playful with you?" 

Jacey shook her head. "Nah, she's uses me for milk and that's it. No, I'm just kidding. She likes to be sweet to me when it's skin to skin care. I'm actually really excited to start tummy time, but I'm waiting until she's two months old." 

"Tummy time?" Spencer asked, his gazed trained on Jacey. 

Jacey blinked twice. "You don't know what tummy time is?" 

"No." 

"It's when an infant lies on their tummy for twenty to thirty minutes a day...it helps them train how to lift their head and body. The goal is to be able to roll over without any help." 

"Mia might not like tummy time, she likes to be held." Spencer said, his fingers gently running through Mia's loosely curled hair. 

"I don't know." Jacey said unsurely. "I imagine her not liking it the first two or three times but after that she wouldn't mind." 

Just then, the pediatrician walked in the room, chart in his hands and smile on his face. "Hello, my name is Scott but everyone calls me Dr. Ski." 

"We've met before, Scott." Jacey said with a smile. The doctor looked up from his chart to the therapist that stood in front of him, his eyes widen. 

"Jacey!" Scott exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. Spencer held his breath, shifting on his feet uncomfortably. 

"So, how's Adam?" Jacey asked. 

"He's great! Just opened his own radio station where he's the host of every podcast. Oh, and..." Scott lifted his hand to show off his wedding ring. Jacey gasped, surprise hint in her eyes. 

"Oh my God, congrats. That's amazing. You two were made for each other." 

Hearing that Scott was in fact married was a huge reliever for Spencer. He was never the jealous type but seeing Jacey touch another man other than her father or his colleagues rubbed him the wrong way. 

"Well, let's give this sweet girl her shots." Scott moved over to the infant, examining her small body. "She's so beautiful." Scott looked at Spencer. "You must be the lucky man." 

"I-I, um–" Reid stuttered.

"His name is Spencer, he's my...um, my..." It was know Jacey's turn to stutter. 

"I'm her colleague, we're friends?" Spencer said, but it came out as a question to himself. 

"Right." Jacey said, nodding in agreement. 

Scott looked between the two, grinning to himself. "Sure. Well, I'll get my nurse in here and we'll give Mia the shots she needs." 

~Criminal Minds~

"Thanks for coming with me, Spencer." Jacey said, a warm smile on her face. They were parked outside of the BAU headquarters. 

Spencer shook his head. "I wanted to. Mia means a lot to me." 

Jacey nodded, hands on the wheel of her car. "I know she does. You mean a lot to her...and me." 

Spencer stared at the brown eyes that were gazing at him. He swallowed his spit, suddenly freaking nervous under Jacey's gaze. "Y-you mean a lot to me too." He whispered just before he cleared his throat. 

Jacey smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek. "See you later. Okay? If you make it to my house by tonight, we're having steak and potatoes." 

Spencer laughed. "Sounds great. I'll see you two ladies later." Before he left out the vehicle, Spencer reached his hand to the backseat, being sure to caress the top of Mia's head. Jacey watched the moment between Spencer and her baby. Spencer turned to Jacey and gently pressed his lips against hers. 

She was shocked at first, tensing slightly but it didn't take long for her to relax against his lips. Spencer placed his hand on her neck, swaying his thumb across her cheek. 

Once they pulled away, Spencer blushed. "Derek told me to take a chance." 

Jacey nodded, her smile wide and cheeks turned a deep red. "Well, I'm glad he did. You should head into the building. I don't want you to be late."

Spencer then got out the car and walked towards his workplace building, before entering the door, he turned away to wave at Jacey once more. 

Once he was gone, Jacey let out a quick girly squeal. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

It's been three weeks since Mia's doctor appointment. The relationship between Spencer and Jacey has gotten stronger and more intimate. Of course they weren't ready for sex, but they both did enjoy the small kisses and touches during the day. 

It was now Jacey's first day working for the BAU. She was in her office, looking through the files of potential FBI agents to request in her office for psych evaluation reviews. 

There was a knock at her office door, she looked up to see Aaron Hotchner standing there. 

"Aaron, hi." Jacey greeted with a friendly smile. "What can I do for you?" 

"A couple of prison guards have been murdered–"

"Oh?" 

"Our team is going to look in to it. We'd like for you to join us. We have to interview the inmates, could use an extra hand." 

Jacey nodded at the information. "Well, good news is that you already have your suspect pool. Bad news is that I'm assuming there are over 2,100 bodies accounted for...anyone could be committing this crime. And what I mean by anyone, I'm including the guards as well." 

Aaron nodded his head, taking in the hint she was throwing. Trust nobody. "Do you have a bag packed?" 

Jacey reached under her desk and pulled out a black duffel bag. "I'm all packed. I just need to call my babysitter and let her know what's going on." 

Aaron gave her a small nod, showing her his appreciation for her help. Jacey quickly packed her client files in her duffel bag, hoping to get a chance to read them all before scheduling any appointments. 

~Criminal Minds~

"Officers Keith Rivers and Ruby Hightower, both career prison guards, both married, kids, nothing out of the ordinary." Kate noted out loud to the group. 

They were scheduled to arrive in Texas within the next hour or so. Jacey thought it was strategical for them to discuss the case prior to meeting with the warden. 

"The uniform itself could be the target," Morgan also noted. "Kill a guard, any guard. Doesn't matter which one." 

"And what about the sock in the mouth?" Kate asked. 

"It might be some kind of warning to keep quiet, you know, put a sock in it." Rossi suggested. 

"Could have also been a gag to literally keep the victims quiet." JJ made note, almost debunking Rossi's theory. 

Jacey nodded, "Well, either way, you all are probably looking at multiple unsubs." Rossi glanced at his daughter, a proud smirk on his face. To hear his child be active in one of his investigations sparked a pride inside him that could not explain. 

"This would be very difficult to pull of alone." Aaron said, agreeing with Dr. Montgomery. 

"Multiple unsubs in a prison, sounds like a gang." Kate implied. 

"And gangs have gang leaders and the murders could lead back to one of them, and by them, I mean him." JJ held up a mug shot of an African American man in his mid to late 40's. 

"Julio Watson, founder of Southside Crip Nation." Morgan said, already had read his file. 

"He transferred in about a month before the murders started." JJ said, reading from his file. "Wonder if it's a coincidence." 

"Let's not point fingers just yet." Jacey said, still reading upon his file. Although the man had a significant rap sheet, she didn't think he really had any pull on the inside. Or maybe, she was wrong. Who knows. 

JJ sent the doctor an annoyed look. "I haven't started the finger pointing just yet." 

Before Jacey could respond, Garcia's face popped up on the laptop screen. 

"Excuse me, sir, even I am befuddled. I found almost nothing on this prison, but this is what I do know. The Reagan Federal Penitentiary was opened 1969 just outside of Liberty, Texas. Oh, the irony, I know. And then it was scheduled to be shut down, but Citadel Corrections Company bought it a year ago from Uncle Sam." 

"The business of incarceration is extremely lucrative and virtually recession-proof." Spencer said, letting the team know what's he's found in his readings. "The Citadel Corrections Company has more than quadrupled their holdings since they were founded twenty years ago. They have now 19 facilities all across the country." 

"59,603 prisoners in their charge." Jacey finished for Spencer. The genius looked at the doctor beside him. She gave him a small smile. "You're not the only one who reads, Dr. Reid." 

"Guess I had it wrong all this time," Rossi said. "Crime does pay." 

~Criminal Minds~

It didn't take long for the team and Jacey to arrive at the prison. Seeing the barbed fences and gated area, Jacey couldn't but feel uneasy. Her sudden mood swing didn't go unnoticed by Spencer. 

"You okay?" Spencer whispered in her ear. Jacey shivered. Not because she felt sick but because Spencer was so close to her.

"I'm fine. I just...don't like prisons. Or being in a fenced area." 

"Extreme case of claustrophobia is not uncommon." 

Jacey shook her head. "It's not my claustrophobia that's bothering me. I just have a bad feeling. Or maybe I'm feeling odd because I'm so far away from Mia. Look–I'll be fine, Spencer. I promise." 

Spencer grabbed her hand, giving it a quick squeeze before anyone could notice the intimacy between them. Someone did notice, and she was not happy about it. 

Suddenly a man in a suit followed by a guard approached the group. "Aaron Hotchner, it's good to see you, sir. Thank you again for coming all this way." Hotchner and the man, known as the warden over the building, shook hands. 

"Hopefully we can help, Warden." Aaron said. 

The warden then took notice of the oldest agent. "Oh, Agent Rossi, hey. It's great to meet you." 

"Likewise, Warden." Rossi greeted friendly. 

"This is our team. This is Agent Callahan, Agent Jareau, Dr. Reid, Agent Morgan, and our head therapist back in Quantico, Dr. Montgomery." Hotchner said, introducing his team and Jacey to the warden. 

The warden took their greeting kindly. "This is Captain Shavers, head of security. He can help you with anything you need." 

"Call me Dale, please. And welcome." Officer Shavers, known as Dale, said. "It's good to have you all here. Right this way." 

Dale walked off to the front door, with the Warden and BAU team following. 

"Gun lockers for your weapons and ammo are right here." Dale said pointing at small green squared lockers. He noticed all the agents put their guns up, but he still eyes Jacey. "Ma'am, we need your weapon in the locker." 

"Dr. Montgomery doesn't carry." Aaron said. 

"Ma'am." Dale urged. Jacey rolled her eyes and placed her gun in a locker. Everyone's eyes widen for a moment. 

"Jacey–" Rossi scolded. 

"What? You really think I was going to go into a prison naked?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Are you licensed to carry?" 

"Yes." Jacey nodded. 

"Obviously we had to move officers Rivers' body, but per your request, we left everything as is." The warden said, taking the subject off of Jacey's permission to carry a weapon. 

"Thank you." Aaron said. 

"Thank you for coming," another guard said. 

"Polinsky, I want those sign-up forms logged in before the next shift." Dale ordered the guard. "Make sure we get them visitor badges." The guard, known as Polinsky nodded. "Close. If you don't mind, I got a few things I need to tend to, but I'll catch up with you ASAP." 

Jacey sent the Captian a knowing look, his urgency to leave her and the team did not go unnoticed by the doctor. 

"I'm sorry there's no cell signal inside the walls." The warden told them as he walked them down a hallway. "We had to jam it." 

Jacey rolled her eyes, wondering how was she going to keep in touch with her babysitter.

"You got inmates smuggling phones in?" Morgan asked. 

"Yeah, it's been a problem. One of many." 

"What about wifi?" JJ asked. 

"We got you set up as close to the router as possible, but it's still glitchy. Drives me nuts. Back when I worked on the Hill, couldn't survive without my phone." 

"I got a teenager at home who knows exactly how you feel." Kate joked. 

The warden chuckled at Kate's humor, "Well, we have got a good old-fashioned land line and a fax machine for you though." 

"Fax machine? Wow, you guys are old-fashioned." Jacey mumbled to herself. 

"I thought I was the only one that still used those." Rossi commented. 

"Trust me, dad. Other than these guys, you are the only one who uses fax machines." Jacey whispered to her father as she walked behind him. 

"And there actually is a pretty decent signal outside, so you're not completely cut off. We'll provide all your meals. Food's not much to speak of, especially breakfast, so you may want to grab something over by your hotel and bring it in." 

~Criminal Minds~ 

"How secure is this facility?" Jacey asked, watching the other guardsmen through the barred window. 

"Pretty secure." The warden answered. 

"Then how in the hell did one of the inmates get out? And had enough time to get back in their cell?" 

"Sometimes the systems breach, and shuts down. That's what I'm getting told." 

Jacey raised her eyebrows before crossing her arms. "Ah, I see." 

"What is that suppose to mean?" 

"Nothing. Just taking in an observation. It's my job, you know." Jacey said, brushing off the warden attempt to get her to mention her theories. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

Jacey stood behind the one-sided glass, watching her father and Morgan interrogate Julio Watson. She took in his smooth talking and relaxed frame, it was clear to her that he wasn't involved but he seem to know a lot about the situation. 

"Them two cops, the world's better off without 'em." Julio stated after Morgan said something about him not being sad about the death of the two guards. 

Jacey was hit with a thought. There could be a large amount of abuse within these walls. She knew prison wasn't easy, but usually harsh things are between inmates. Could the guards be mistreating them? 

"According to who? You?" Morgan asked the inmate. 

"Me and everybody else in here wearing green. Ask around." 

"Due respect, Julio, but you're a mass murderer who copped a plea and flipped on your friends in exchange for a lesser sentence. You're not exactly what I would call a reliable character witness." Dave commented. 

"Don't try to rile him up." Jacey whispered to herself. "You won't get an answer out of him that way." 

"Believe what you want." Julio said in response to Rossi's comment. "But trust, I hated them pigs. Matter of fact, I wish I had done it. It would've given me something to do to pass the time." 

~Criminal Minds~ 

Aaron asked Jacey to interview twenty plus different inmates they had suspected. It didn't take her long to figure out who would most likely be involved. 

"When I was seven, my puppy died, seeing shit like that changes you..." a young man, known as Robbie, ranted on and on to Jacey. Jacey glanced at her clock, he spent ten minutes talking about his childhood. 

"Robbie, listen, I'm sorry that you had a rough childhood. But you can't change the past. What you can do is work on the present so it could benefit your future." Jacey sighed, taking her reading glasses off. "What can you tell me about the guards here?" 

"The one's that died?" 

Jacey shook her head. "No, no. I mean the guards who are living and breathing, how do they treat you? How do they treat you all?" 

A look of fear came across the young boy's face. "I don't know what you're talking about Dr. M. I don't know." 

"Robbie, you can tell me anything. What do you know?" 

The fear and frustration quickly took over in Robbie and the way he acted. He slammed his hand down on the table, throwing his chair back. "I DON'T KNOW. DON'T ASK ME ABOUT SHIT LIKE THAT. YOU FUCKING BITCH. STUPID WHORE."

"Robbie, calm down!" Jacey said, standing up to comfort him in some way. But as soon as she touched his arm, he jerked away, pushing her down by mistake. Jacey hit her head against the table. 

Robbie stopped his breakdown, seeing that he made a mistake and the therapist got hurt. "Oh shit, Dr. M, I'm sorry." He bent down to help her up. 

"Hey!" one of the guards said, running into the room. "Get away from her." 

"Sorry! Sorry." Robbie rambled on while the few guards, who were supposed to be standing outside during the whole interview, started to manhandle him. 

"Go easy one him. Don't hurt him. It was an accident." Jacey said to the guards as she tried to stand on her feet without falling again. "Don't you dare hurt him." She scolded the guards in a motherly tone that she's never used before. 

The lead guard looked at the other men, nodding. "Take him back to his cell. I'll get her back to the others." 

"Sorry, Dr. M. So sorry. I ain't supposed to hurt women. Sorry. So sorry." Robbie apologized as the men escorted him back to his cell. The lead man gently placed his hand on Jacey's back, leading her in the opposite direction.

~Criminal Minds~ 

"Incoming," the lead guard said, walking into the conference room with Jacey by his side, holding her head. 

Spencer was first to take notice of her injury, he rushed over to her. "What happened?" 

"One of the inmates got a little aggressive." 

"And that happened on your watch?" Kate asked. 

"After she interview the eighteenth guy, we thought she could handle it." 

"It's fine. I'm fine." Jacey mumbled. She looked at the guard and nodded. "Just go." 

As soon as he left, Spencer guided her to the nearest seat, checking over her wounds. "Spencer, I'm fine." 

"No, you're not, Jacey. You're bleeding. Looks like you have a small cut." Spencer said, taking the doctor's hands away from her face. "Let me tend to it." 

Brown eyes connected, they shared a small moment with each other. After a minute, Jacey nodded. Spencer didn't waste any time with getting a first aid kit. 

"I'll go get you some ice." JJ said before running down the hall. 

"Thank you," Jacey said with a small smile. 

"I should've sent Morgan with you or Rossi." Aaron stated, the guilt clear in his eyes. 

"No, it's okay. It's not like I'm dead. I'll be fine. Maybe I shouldn't have put too much pressure on him. The kid apologized as well, so don't worry about it." 

Aaron nodded. Jacey gave him a reassuring smile. 

"What do you think?" Kate asked the injured therapist.

"About?" 

"What's going on?"

"I think there's a civilized war between inmates and guards. Of course, not too civilized seeing as the inmates are to murder each other." Jacey said, pulling her hand back in pain from touching her cut.

"How'd you know about that?" Aaron asked. 

"I overheard a few of the prison guards chat about it." Jacey said. "I'll tell you one thing. Something odd is definitely going on." 

~Criminal Minds~ 

After Spencer patched her up, Jacey went right back to work. 

At the moment she was sipping tea and going through more files. 

"I've already crossed check them all. Check this file out. Devon White." Spencer handed her the file. It didn't take Jacey long to see the violent patterns and the odd disappearance. 

"Well, where the hell is he? I need to talk to him." Jacey said. Spencer shook his head. 

"No where to be found. We're interviewing some of the inmates to try to track him down." 

"No where to be found? So he just disappeared? Someone in this prison knows something. It's getting pretty fishy. I believe these guards are harassing or abusing these people in some way. And it's not right. They committed a crime. Sure, but they shouldn't be treated like animals. No one deserves that. Innocent or guilty." Jacey ranted on. She was furious as to how this place was being ran. Her blood was boiling and she wanted justice to be served. 

Spencer admired that about her. Always rooting for the well being of others. Seeing how passionate she was getting really stirred something inside of the genius. The way she worked and the way she stops at nothing to know the truth is so admirable. 

"I agree with you, Jacey." Spencer said. The therapist looked over at the genius, giving him a small smile. 

"Thank you, Spencer. I really appreciate that." Jacey said before quickly giving him a hug. Spencer wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against her forehead, careful not bring any pain to her injury. Jacey lifted her head off his shoulders to press her lips against his. 

Once they pulled away, Jacey laughed. "We're supposed to stay professional during work hours." 

Spencer laughed as well. "It's a lot harder than I thought it would be. I can't help but worry about you." 

"And I can't help but worry about you." 

~Criminal Minds~ 

Jacey walked into the cell behind Spencer and Rossi, following the warden. Her eyes widen to see a dead prisoner on the ground, she quickly passed everyone and knelt down beside him. 

"Oh my– what happened?" The warden asked. 

Officer Dale was out of breath, seeing as how he was just handled by an inmate. "Son of a bitch went berserk. Damn near but my nose off. I bopped him pretty good, but I guess he must have caught his head on the door." 

"That's bullshit," Jacey commented. 

"He would have killed me if he didn't go down first." 

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You could have shoved his ass into the room. Don't give me bullshit. I can play that game all day." 

The officer touched his wound, "Ow... we, uh, found all that in his cell." 

Spencer stood beside Jacey, examining the body. Jacey looked at Spencer, silently asked if she could close the inmates empty eyes. He nodded. 

Jacey gently closed his eyelids, silently cursing at how this was playing out. Jacey noticed how Spencer was looking at the door and the dead inmate, something not adding up. 

"Oh damn it.." Dale said, complaining about his cut. 

"Go get that cut taken care of." The warden said. 

Dale shook his head. "No. No. I'm good, sir. I'd like to stay and help." 

Rossi then eyed him and his behavior. Jacey and Aaron quickly picking up on that as well. 

"Shavers, you've done enough. Go." The warden ordered. 

"Captain, I'll meet you in the infirmary. I have a few questions." Aaron said. 

"Alrighty. This won't take long. I'll come find you." 

Jacey was on her feet, sending the Captian a hard look. Hopefully, if he is guilty the looks would get to him. 

"His name is Patrick Butler," Reid started to say. 

"Inmate number 312773," Jacey finished for him. "I was going to interview him last, was about to ask the guards to get him within this hour." Jacey shook his head before mumbling her words. "Coincidentally, he's dead before I get to speak to him." 

"Found the same socks, same shanks. This must be our guy." The warden said, quickly making an assumption. 

"Well, warden, we profiled that this was the work of a group." Aaron mentioned. "If Butler was involved, we've only found one of the killers." 

"Well, I'm gonna go share the news with the corporate. They'll be happy to hear we're making progress." As the warden walked off. Aaron looked between his colleagues then at Reid and Jacey. 

"Was Butler a violent criminal?" Aaron asked. 

"No, not until he came here." Spencer said. 

"He was doing five years for using a toy gun to rob five banks in three different states," Jacey continued for Spencer. 

"But his sentence got bumped up to 20 after he killed another inmate." Spencer finished. 

"Just like Devon White. Comes in nonviolent and then something goes wrong." 

Spencer looked up at the cell number, a thought hitting him. "Hey, guys, look at the cell number. Maybe it's not seven fingers, maybe it's three on one hand and four on the other. 34." 

"Well, I wonder what else must have happened down here." Rossi and Jacey said in unison. 

There was a pause between everyone. Jacey shook her head. "I need a break. I'm going outside to call my babysitter." 

~Criminal Minds~

Jacey ran into the building, swung as how most of guards bolted into the prison. 

It didn't take more than five minutes for Jacey to be reunited with most of her colleagues. They were outside of the alarm systems door. 

"Can't get in. It's bolted from the inside." The warden said, trying to open the door. Rossi has had enough with games, he knocked on the door. 

"Just open the door. We can work this out." Rossi lied smoothly. "Come on, Dale. Let's do this the easy way." 

Officer Dale walked over to his gun, facing the agents. He placed the gun against his head. Jacey knew what was coming next. 

Bam! 

He committed suicide. 

It was Jacey's first time seeing something like that, she usually reads about it. She turned around, not wanting to face the door anymore. Spencer took in her discomfort, pulling her into his arms. 

"We need to help Kate and Morgan, quick." Jacey said. "Dale probably made a deal with a few of the inmates." 

~Criminal Minds~ 

At the end of the day, Morgan and Kate were safe. And the case was solved. 

The plane ride was quiet. Jacey sat in her seat, going through the files of the potential agents she needed to see soon. Spencer beside her, his head resting on her shoulder. 

"You ever get tired of staring at papers all day?" JJ said, giving the therapist a small. "Um, I know you don't drink coffee so I got you a glass of water." 

Jacey nodded. "Thank you." 

JJ nodded towards the seat in front of Jacey. "Seat taken?" 

"No, no. You can sit there if you'd like." 

And she did, a moment paused as JJ sighed. "I want to apologize. The relationship you have with Spence is so pure and full of admiration. I was unsure about it, but seeing him freak out over you getting hurt made me realize how much he cares about you." 

"Jennifer, I know that Spencer means a lot you. You're his best friend. He talks about you a lot when we're at home. I understand that you want to protect him from getting hurt. But I need you to understand that I would never hurt him, at least not intentionally. I really care about him. For the first time in my life, I feel like someone understands me. And that someone is him." Jacey said with a smile, she leaned over her shoulder and pressed a kiss on Spencer's head. "I guess, thank you for giving me your blessing." 

"You guys never needed my blessing. I guess what I needed was to pull my head out of my ass." JJ said. Jacey chuckled. The two women going off on another topic in their conversation. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

"Thank you for watching her, Mandy. I really appreciate it." Jacey told the younger girl. The blonde smiled and nodded.

"No problem, Ms. Montgomery. She's the sweetest baby ever." 

"Okay, well, let me right you a check." Jacey said as she scribbled the check for one hundred dollars. "Gave you something extra for being the best." Jacey have the blonde a quick hug before she left out the door. 

Jacey walked into Mia's nursery to see Spencer rocking the infant in his arms. Jacey stood in the doorway, smiling at the two. "I thought you were going to get in the shower." 

"I had to see her first." Reid whispered, placing the baby back in her crib. "She was awake when I came in. Did Mandy leave already? I was going to pay her." 

Jacey shook her head. "No, I already took care of it. You know, you're here more than you are at your place. Shame that you waste money on an apartment that you're never in. Might as well move in." 

Spencer pressed his lips against her head before wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe I should move in." 

"Maybe you should." Jacey whispered in his ear, her lips finding his neck. Leaving the soft kisses against his skin, sent shivers down his spine. 

"I want you to meet my mom."

Jacey looked at him, not sure what to say. "Are you sure? I mean, I'd love to meet your mom, but I want you to make sure if you'd really want me to." 

"I've been thinking about it for a while. I want you and Mia to meet her." 

Jacey's eyes sparkled with love and happiness. "Yeah?" 

Spencer smiled. "Yeah." Jacey pulled him into a kiss by his collar. Their lips moving to together in a slower motion. 

Spencer pulled away, "I should get in the shower." 

"Okay, well, I'll see you in bed." 

Spencer gave her a bemused look. "What do you mean?" 

"It means that I moved all of your clothes out of the guess bedroom into my bedroom. I want you to sleep with me. If that's okay." 

Spencer nodded, not knowing what to say. But the thought of sharing a bed with Jacey was something special. She was something special.

~A/N~ 

Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments! :)


	8. "BREATH PLAY, ROCK CREEK PARK, BEYOND BORDERS"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter displays what happens over the course of two months. Jacey and Spencer become serious in their relationship. Jacey continues to help the BAU team during investigations. Mia hits a growth spurt. Jacey gets a call from someone she hasn't talked to in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcomed:)

This chapter displays what happens over the course of two months. Jacey and Spencer become serious in their relationship. Jacey continues to help the BAU team during investigations. Mia hits a growth spurt. Jacey gets a call from someone she hasn't talked to in a while. 

~Criminal Minds~

"BREATH PLAY" (Season 10, EPISODE 17).

"ROCK CREEK PARK" (Season 10, Episode 18). 

"BEYOND BORDERS" (Season 10, Episode 19).

~Criminal Minds~

Spencer laid in the bed that he quickly grew comfortable sleeping in. It's been a week since Jacey and Spencer made things between them more intimate by sleeping in the same bed. 

"I finally got her to sleep." Jacey said, walking into the room with her night gown on. Spencer took in her figure, she was always beautiful. With or without makeup. With causal clothes or night clothes. There was never a moment where he thought less of her in any way. 

"I guess when she cries again, it'll be my turn." 

Jacey got into the bed, immediately cuddling up next to the man she knows as her boyfriend. "I don't get it. I mean, she's been sleeping through the night. I don't know why she keeps waking up now." 

"Maybe she wants to spend more time with you." 

Jacey shook her head. "I work ten hours a day. The only time I work overtime is when I'm helping your team out with a case. I'm literally with her all the time."

Spencer didn't say anything, he tugged Jacey closer to him. Feeling the warmth of her body stirred feelings inside him that were very unfamiliar to him. 

"But maybe you're right." Jacey said, looking up at Spencer. "What if I went back to work too early?" 

"She's not use to you being gone for more than an hour is all. Every time she cries, she expects to see you. Not me or Mandy." 

There was a pause between the couple. "You know, I wanted to thank you." 

Spencer's eyes connected with Jacey's big brown eyes. "For what?" 

"Spencer, you're the close thing to a daddy that my little girl has. I didn't ask you. You just...became her daddy, you know? That baby loves you. And I don't think she just misses me...but you as well." 

"You really think so?" 

Jacey chuckled. "Mia is a happy baby in general but when she sees you...her eyes light up." 

Spencer smiled proudly to himself. It was nice to feel wanted, to feel needed. Jacey lifted herself off of Spencer's chest. She began to run her fingers through his curly locks. Spencer's hand found Jacey's cheek, caressing it gently as his lips pressed against hers. 

It didn't take long for Spencer's other hand to find Jacey's waist. She took the opportunity to straddle him, their lips still moving together in a slow motion. 

Spencer licked Jacey's bottom lip, asking her for permission to allow his tongue to collide with hers. And of course, Jacey accepted. 

After a moment, Spencer's lips left her and continued on a path down her neck. 

"Spencer," Jacey said breathlessly. Hearing the pleasure leave her mouth, Spencer continued to leave soft kisses on her collarbone. "Spencer, wait." 

Spencer stopped what he was doing, not wanting to make things uncomfortable for his lady. "Did I do something wrong?" 

"No," Jacey said with a smile. "I just–I didn't want to start something that we'd regret. I don't want to have sex until we're sure. I mean, I know how I feel about you–" 

"Jacey, you don't have to explain. I agree with you. I want us to both be sure we're ready before..." 

Jacey gently moved her lips against Spencer's. She gave him a soft smile before moving to his side and laying her head on his chest. Spencer held her close to him. Counting her breathing patterns before falling asleep himself. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

[Deleted Scene from "Breath Play"] 

"Do you like yourself, Mr. O'riley?" Jacey asked the potential agent. She sat by her desk, file in one hand and tea in the other. 

"I love myself. I value who I am." The man with buzzed cut brown hair and milky skin. His green eyes pierced into Jacey's brown eyes. "I believe I could make a difference because I'm just that great." 

Jacey raised an eyebrow at him before nodding. "What about your team?" 

"I know I'd have to have one but don't see the reason why. Most of these cases requires one person." 

"Uh huh. Let's say you shoot someone, an unsub. An unsub you could've helped...how would that make you feel?" Jacey asked as she scribbled her notes inside his file. 

"You live. You learn. Some unsubs are not meant to be saved. We focus on saving the victims." His eyes bored into the walls. 

"Sometimes, the unsubs are the victims." Before O'riley could respond, Jacey's office phone started to ring. Seeing that the incoming call was from Agent Hotchner, Jacey answered immediately. "Patrick, thank you for your time. I'll send you your results within a week." 

"Thank you, Ms. Montgomery." He left the room soon after. 

"Aaron, hi, what's going on?" 

"Our current case seems to have something to do with an erotic book called "Bare Reflections". Have you heard of it?" 

Jacey shook her head even though she knew Aaron could not see her. "No, erotic romance novels are not really my thing." 

"Our victims show similarities to the book, only they were killed." 

"Yikes, sounds like someone is playing around a little too rough. His fantasy is to hurt women not kill them, but once he gets into the action of playing out his fantasy...he can't stop. Now, he's starting to like it. Killing for the hell of it." 

"How is he getting into the house?" Aaron asked himself, still on the phone with Jacey. "We've thought of almost every way he could get in." 

"Either he's been picking locks and busting security cams since age twelve or the girls let them in. Maybe he works for their security company." 

There was a pause. Jacey sat there, waiting for Aaron to say something. 

"Jacey's right. Maybe the girls are letting him in." 

Jacey raised an eyebrow. "Was I on speaker phone this whole time?" 

"Thank you for your assistance. See you soon." Aaron said quickly before hanging up. 

Jacey placed the phone down. Sighing to herself, she looked at her notes on Patrick O'riley. "Come back for another evaluation in 90 days if you wish to reapply for a position with the BAU." 

~Criminal Minds~ 

[Deleted Scene from "ROCK CREEK PARK" (#1)]

Jacey placed her daughter on the floor in her office, it was one of those days where she had no choice but to bring her baby to work. Mandy, her babysitter, caught the flu a couple of days ago. Her back up babysitter, Kimberly, was on a mini vacation with her boyfriend. 

It was tummy time and Mia wasn't fighting it. Her blue eyes stared at her mom, her small mouth parted open, the drool slowly falling from her tiny lips. 

Jacey stared right back at her 12 week old infant, expecting her to throw a fit at any moment. "Are you going to roll over by yourself?" 

Mia balled up her hands, her mouth soon to cover them with drool. "Mia, stop gnawing at your hand. It's gonna hurt when you start teething." 

Mia continued to gnaw and suck on her fingers, not paying Jacey any attention. 

Jacey shook her head before going back to her notes, "Fine, be that way. Don't listen to me. You act just like your grandfather when you do that." 

Garcia was walking past Jacey's office, but then she noticed a purple blanket on the floor of the office. Then she noticed a small baby. "Oh my GOD! Is that Mia?!" 

Garcia rushed into the room, her heart melting at the sight of Jacey's first born. "Can I- Can I hold her?" 

Jacey nodded, "Yeah, I don't mind." 

Penelope bent over and gently picked up Mia, holding the baby upward on her chest. "She's the cutest baby ever. She's gotten so big." 

Jacey smiled warmly at Garcia's love for Mia. "You saw her last week, Penelope." 

"I know. But she's just so cute and so sweet. And she loves me! I can tell, she never cries when I'm around." 

Jacey placed her pen by a few files. "You guys have a case right now?" 

"No. Not at the moment." 

Jacey smiled, "I'm only asking because I need to run over to the copy room, if you want to walk her around, you can." 

Garcia's smile widen, "Oh yeah! Definitely walking her around for a few minutes, we'll be back." 

"Wait, Penelope. You might want to take that small blanket and put it over your shoulder. She spits up at random times. Oh and take the pacifier, she won't stop crying until she has it in her mouth." 

Garcia did what was recommended to her before leaving the office room with Mia in her arms. Jacey chuckled to herself before grabbing a few items and heading to the copy room. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

[Deleted Scene from "ROCK CREEK PARK" (#2)] 

"Guys! Look who came for a visit." Garcia said happily to her coworkers, bouncing the baby girl, who laid comfortable on her chest. 

"Is that who I think it is?" Derek said with a smile, he was the first to walk over to Garcia, followed by Kate and JJ. "May I?" 

"Of course, Jacey wouldn't mind." Garcia passed Derek the baby. Derek smiled down at her, Mia instantly blushed under the agent's gaze. 

"Ah, you see? Lil' mama likes me." Derek said with confidence. The women that surrounded him laughed. 

"She could be a little gassy." Kate joked. She then looked at Garcia. "Where's Jacey?" 

"She's in the copy room. She said if I wanted to, I could walk her around since we don't have a case at the moment." 

"Why isn't she with a babysitter?" JJ asked, her hand playfully shaking Mia's tiny hand. JJ smiled at the infant. 

"I don't know. I didn't ask. I saw her and I melted." 

Inside his office, joined by Rossi, Aaron noticed the small get together the agents had. 

"Are they forming a riot?" Rossi joked, not knowing what the agents were talking about. 

"I always get an uneasy feeling when it looks like they're up to no good." Aaron said, going along with Rossi's joke. 

Derek then turned towards Kate's desk, allowing the two men to see Mia in his grasp. 

"Is that Mia?" Aaron asked. 

Rossi quickly got up from his seat. "Yeah, my bella ragazza." 

"Let them know that if a case comes up, Mia has to go back to Jacey." 

Rossi nodded before leaving Aaron's office. Hotchner glanced down at his team again, smirking at how the acted with a baby. Didn't take long for him to go right back to his work. 

Rossi walked over to his coworkers. Mia was the first to notice her grandfather, she began to kick her legs and smile widely. "Mia! Oh my beautiful baby girl." 

Derek passed Mia to Rossi, who was always happy to hold her in his arms. Rossi left kisses all over the baby's face. Mia placed a hand on his face, her mouth opened, signalling a smile that was give to Rossi. "We need to ask your mommy if you could stay a night or two with me." 

~Criminal Minds~ 

[Deleted Scene from "ROCK CREEK PARK" (#3)] 

Jacey finished copying her papers, she walked back to her office to see Spencer pacing back and forth, worry expressed in his eyes.

"Spencer?" Jacey asked. Their eyes connected, the genius walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?" 

"Where's Mia? I went by your apartment after leaving mine, Mandy didn't answer the door. So, I used the spare key and noticed no one was home." 

"Spencer, Mia is with me...here...for the day. Both of my babysitters couldn't be with her, so I had no choice but to bring her to work with me. She's fine, I promise." 

Relief spread over Spencer's body, the thought of not knowing where Mia was located scared the daylight out of him. Jacey ran her fingers through his curly hair, "You okay?" 

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, I just had a moment. My heart was racing the whole time. Oh, ignore the 23 missed calls and 15 messages I sent you." 

Jacey chuckled, shaking her head. "It's okay. I understand. You had a "worried daddy" moment. It sucks, doesn't it?" 

"I don't like the feeling, no." Spencer then looked around the room. "Where is she?" 

"Right here." Rossi said, coming in the room. Mia took in the sight of Spencer, her legs kicked with excitement. Spencer quickly took her from Rossi's grasp, gently pressing his head against her forehead. Sighing with relief. 

Rossi looked between Jacey and Spencer. Jacey smiled. "He had a moment where he freaked out about not knowing where she was located." Rossi nodded, immediately understanding how Spencer felt. 

"Reid, we have a case." Rossi said. "Don't be too late for the debriefing." Rossi left the room. 

"I should go." Spencer said, passing the infant to her mother. "I'll check on you as many times as I can." He quickly kissed Jacey before giving Mia a kiss as well. 

"Close the door, please." 

As soon as Spencer left the room, the water works started. Jacey bounced the baby. "I know you miss him. Okay. Okay, let's rock you in my chair." 

~Criminal Minds~ 

[Deleted Scenes from "ROCK CREEK PARK" (#4)]

"Shh. Come stop your crying. It will be alright. Just take my hand, and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always." Jacey sang softly to her tired baby, who was fighting her sleep. 

"Haley use to sing that to Jack when he was Mia's age." Aaron whispered from Jacey's doorway. Jacey nodded, her eyes expressed sadness for the Agent. "Could I talk to you outside?" 

Jacey nodded, walking out of her office, closing the door carefully. "Is everything okay?" 

"The wife of up-and-coming congressman, Benjamin Troy, disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Who would you suspect? I thought it would be helpful to have another opinion." 

Jacey took in the information, going it over multiple times in her head. "I would suspect his competitors, or someone who openly has a grudge against him. They asking for money?" Aaron nodded. 

"Hmm. I would definitely suspect a family member, can't rule them out. Especially not nowadays, people are savages." 

Aaron paused for a moment, giving Jacey a knowing look. "You're a genius. Thank you." Aaron walked off into the debriefing room where his other agents were located. 

"What did I say?" Jacey mumbled to herself before walking back into her office. 

~Criminal Minds~   
[Deleted Scene from "BEYOND BORDERS" (#1)] 

Jacey grabbed a few of her books that discussed the human mind and how it worked, she had a conference a few cities away. 

Spencer timidly knocked on Jacey's door. She turned around to see her favorite doctor standing there. "Hey, love. How's it going?" 

Spencer cleared his throat, blushing at the nickname Jacey gave him. "I have a case. It's out of the country. I don't know when I'll be back, shouldn't be long though." 

Jacey stopped what she was doing. "Out of the country? That's not in your jurisdiction, not unless the victim(s) are American. Even then, you're not a part of the international crew." 

"They asked for our help." 

"But it's date night. Mandy is willing to watch Mia a little longer today." 

Spencer nodded, his face was obviously showing some type of disappointment. "I know, but I'll make it up to you. I promise." 

Jacey sighed, reluctantly accepting the fact of Spencer soon departure. "Just make it back to me and Mia." Spencer smiled softly, pulling Jacey into a hug, kissing her forehead. 

"Give my girl a kiss for me. See you ladies soon." Spencer said before leaving. Jacey smiled, showing off her dimples. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

[Deleted Scene from "BEYOND BORDERS" (#2)] 

Jacey placed her nearly four month old baby girl in her bouncer while she started dinner. Spencer sent her a message earlier to tell her he'll be home in the morning. 

Jacey and Spencer made it official to move in together about a week ago. Since Jacey's apartment had more room, Spencer would be relocating to her area. 

Mia was occupied by her toys, not paying her mother any attention. Jacey was sure to keep an eye on Mia while she cooked. There was a ring coming from her cellphone, without looking at the caller ID, she answered. 

"Hello?" Jacey answered. 

"Salut ma fille." A familiar raspy, French accent filled Jacey's ears. The therapist eyes widen. 

"Mother?" Jacey asked, she felt a little bemused as to why she was getting a call. 

"Why do you sound so surprised?" 

"I don't know. I mean, we haven't talked in a while." Jacey said honestly. 

"I'm aware of that. I was calling hoping to change that. Jacey, we have never gotten along, but I really don't want to miss out on Mia's life." 

"I know, ma. I'm not stopping you from seeing her. Did you get the pictures?" 

Jacey could hear the smile on Hayden's face. "Yes! She's a beautiful little girl." 

"Gets it from her mother, of course." Jacey joked. And for once, her mother laughed. 

"Yes, indeed. Jacey, I will be traveling to America soon. I wanted to visit you and Mia before making my way to Joy." 

Jacey was silent but then she looked over at her daughter. Not wanting to ever keep any of her family members from her, Jacey sighed. "I don't mind, mom. You need to see your grandchild. Be a part of her life." 

"Thank you, Denise. Thank you." 

"Call me Jacey, please." Jacey said, rolling her eyes. 

"But your name is Denise." 

"My middle name is Denise." Jacey groaned. "Listen, mom, I need to attempt to get Mia ready for bed. I'll talk to you soon." 

"Alright. Bye now." 

"Bye." Jacey said before hanging up the phone. Jacey smiled to herself, feeling proud of herself. 

Suddenly, Mia started to cry. Jacey sighed. "This growth spurt thing is going to be the death of me. Baby girl already teething." 

It didn't take long for Jacey to get everything situated. But being alone with Mia while having to do other things around the apartment made the mother realize that she missed Spencer more than he'll ever know. 

~[A/N]~

HEY! Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me. I was just trying something a little different, you know? 

Excuse my grammar and spelling errors. I try to catch them before posting but only seem to notice them after I've done posted the latest chapter. It irritates me. 

Alright, let me know what you guys think of the chapter. I'd love some feedback. 

"bella ragazza" (Italian) means "beautiful girl". 

"Salut ma fille" (French) means "hello my daughter".


	9. "A PLACE AT THE TABLE"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacey deals with insomnia. Spencer tries to make Jacey realize that he cares for her in more ways than one. The BAU team deals with a case that has a shocking twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcomed:)

Jacey deals with insomnia. Spencer tries to make Jacey realize that he cares for her in more ways than one. The BAU team deals with a case that has a shocking twist. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

"A PLACE AT THE TABLE" (Season 10, Episode 20).

~Criminal Minds~

Imagine trying to reach for something that seems so close but yet so far away. And right as you're about to grab it, you fall into a bottomless pit of nothing. 

Gasp. 

Jacey leaned forward, gasping for air. She placed a hand over her heart, attempting to calm herself down, realizing that the horrifying moments she experienced was only just a dream. 

A body stirred next to her. Spencer groaned softly, becoming awake and somewhat alert. His eyes fluttered open to a view of his girlfriend in total discomfort. "Jace? You okay?" 

"Sorry if I woke you. It was...just a dream. Just a stupid dream." Jacey mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to go back asleep." 

"I'm worried about you." 

Jacey shook her head. "There's nothing to worry about." 

"You haven't been sleeping. You're becoming more and more uncomfortable with social interaction. You're having the same nightmares. Just talk to me. What's going on? Is it me living here?" 

"No! Spencer, I love having you here with me and Mia. You help me out in so many ways. I just...maybe it's work. Maybe, I'm just stressing out is all. Seriously, don't worry about me. Okay?" 

Spencer sighed, scooting over closer to Jacey, leaning forward to cup her cheek in his rather large hand. "I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about you. I care about you too much." 

Jacey closed her eyes, falling into Reid's touch. He brought her some serenity but even then, it couldn't fix the growing hurt inside of her. Jacey placed a few kisses on Spencer's hand before pressing a kiss against his lips. "Sleep. I'm going to take a shower and start cleaning up the place a little bit before having to get ready for work." 

"You sure you don't need any help?" 

Jacey shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She gently forced her boyfriend to lay down and allow sleep to catch him. And after a moment, he was asleep again. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

Jacey quietly walked into Mia's nursery, careful not to wake the baby up. Jacey smiled sadly at the soft snores her child made. 

Seeing her baby sleeping soundly stirred a hurt feeling in Jacey's heart. The nearly five month old baby was growing up way too fast and Jacey feared she couldn't keep up. 

The baby stirred in her sleep, sleepily opening her eyes. Jacey's smile was the first thing Mia saw. 

"Hi, princess. What are you doing?" Jacey said in a cooing tone. Her soft voice caused the baby to smile before falling back to sleep. 

The mother felt unneeded for a moment. Instead of staying in the nursery, she left, not wanting to disturb her baby's slumber. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

As usual, getting ready in the morning was hectic. You have a fully awake Mia crying her eyes out. Jacey trying to get breakfast ready and snacks set out for Mandy. Spencer taking a shower and getting clothed. 

"Mia, could you hold on one second, please?" Jacey begged as she reached to the top of that cabinet to grab the box of pop tarts. But of course, Mia couldn't understand a word her mother was saying so she continued to cry. 

"Okay. Okay." Jacey said to herself as she walked over to her child. But as she picked her up, she looked into blue eyes that had tears falling for them. 

Jacey then realized that Mia was depending on her for so many things. Feeding, diaper change, comfort, love, protection, etc. But a thought in the back of Jacey's head had her think about the chances of her not being able to provide those things for her. What if she couldn't love her daughter like she wanted to? What if she wasn't a great mom?

Spencer walked out of the bedroom, dressed for work. He grabbed a pop tart that was on the counter. When he looked over to Jacey, he noticed how distracted she looked while holding a crying Mia. 

Spencer walked over to the mother and child. "Jacey?" 

She then snapped out of her longing trance. "Hmm?" 

"Mia's crying. Do you want me to take her?" 

Jacey looked at the baby again, nodding at Spencer's offer. She passed the child to him before getting up and walking to the bathroom, where she freely allowed her tears to fall. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

The day went by fast. Work was keeping Jacey sane. It was oddly comforting to be buried with paperwork. 

"Your appointment is tomorrow morning. Yes. 9:40 in the a.m. will work better for you? No, I understand. Your health and getting checked is very important. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Weathers. Bye." 

Jacey hung up the phone. She sat in her chair for a moment. Not really sure what to do next, she wasn't particularly excited about going home. 

Sighing to herself, Jacey placed her head in her hands. 

"Hard day?" a familiar voice asked. 

The therapist looked up to see Aaron Hotchner standing in her doorway. "Aaron, hi, you need something?" 

"Everyone is on their way home. You're still behind your desk. You're usually gone before everyone else." 

"Don't go profiling me, Aaron. I'm just getting some work done. Didn't want to take any papers home with me." Jacey said matter of factly. She didn't expect for Aaron to believe her but hopefully he wouldn't say anything. 

"I just wanted to check on you. Never seen you work so hard." 

Jacey chuckled humorlessly. "Well, what can I say? I'm a hard working woman." 

Aaron decided to say nothing. He nodded at her with a small smile. "I was heading home. You need anything?" 

"No," Jacey said, shaking her head. "I'm fine. You head on home." 

Seconds later, he was gone. Leaving Jacey alone with her paperwork. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

For three days straight, Jacey made her life into a routine. Nightmare, stay up, go to work, and come home. She made her time with Mia shorter, leaving Spencer to take care of her most of the time. But Spencer didn't mind, he loved Mia with everything in his heart. He made it obvious the day the baby was born that he was going to be there for her. 

His mind couldn't shake the concern he had for the mother. Jacey wasn't herself anymore. She would just barely speak to him. She had no need or want to care for Mia. She just looked empty inside, lost. Spencer thought it over, he knew what was wrong with her. Just didn't know how to say it. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

"Okay, Darla, thank you for your time. I will mail you your results within the next week." Jacey told the recruited agent, watching the lady leave. The therapist sighed, scribble notes in a file that she'd have to copy and send off soon. 

There was a knock at her door. She looked up to see Spencer standing there. Jacey gave him a small smile. "Hey, Spencer. How's it going?" 

"I just wanted to tell you that we caught a case. It's pretty local so I'm sure I'll be coming home tonight." 

"That's great, hun." Spencer eyed her in a curious way. Her smile was false, her make up almost barely covered the bags under her eyes, her posture indicates that she was under emotional stress. "Stop. Don't profile me." 

"I don't mean to. I just can't help but to notice how tired you look." Spencer said, his voice getting a little quiet. The last thing he wanted to do was make his girlfriend upset. Life without Jacey and Mia would be dull. It was a page in his life he did not want to go back to. "I'm sorry." 

Jacey sighed, her head falling into her hands. "It's not you. It's me. I'm sorry. You're right, I'm tired. I have a lot going on. Of course, you know that." 

"Is there anything I can do?" 

It was the first genuine smile he's seen from Jacey in a long time. "No, baby, there's nothing you can do. Just stay who you are. Do go changing on me." 

Spencer smirked. "I'll try not to. I'm going to get back to work. I'll see you when I get home." Spencer left with a small wave and a smile. Jacey inhaled the air around her with a small grin. Seeing Spencer always made her happy, even if she didn't always expressed it. 

~Criminal Minds~

"Ms. Montgomery," Aaron began to say, walking into Jacey's office. 

"Jacey." She said, correcting him. "We're friends...in and out of the work place. You don't have to be all formal with me." 

"It's respectful to use formalities from time to time." 

"Whatever floats your boat." Jacey placed her pen on her desk. "Is there something you need, Agent Hotchner?" 

The sound of the formality made Hotch cringe. "You're right. Just call me Aaron or Hotchner." 

"And you call me Jacey." She said with a grin. "What's going on?" 

"How would you like to assist us with something? I would like a second opinion, outside of the team." 

"Have I ever said no to your requests?" 

Aaron smirked slightly. "No." 

"Then let's get to work. Whatcha got for me?" 

"Mass murder scene. One family. Same death but one. Woman, strangled." Aaron informed her, passing her a file that was set between his fingers. 

Jacey nodded at the information. Reading things over, and viewing the photos of the evidence and scene of the crime. "Any witnesses?" 

"Someone was found at the crime scene." 

Jacey stopped walking and looked at Hotchner. "Who?" 

~Criminal Minds~ 

"He didn't do it." Jacey said as she looked into the interrogation room through the one sided glass. "Look at him. He wants to throw up. Kid can't stand the sight of blood." 

"He's guilty of something." Derek said. "Why was he there covered in blood?" 

Jacey shrugged her shoulders. "Wrong place. Wrong time. He shows up at his boyfriend's parents house, he's hated for being gay. Being judged can be stressful. Maybe he relieved his stress while boyfriend and his family have family time." 

"Sounds like you're onto something." 

"So, I go down the stairs and I hear creepy Christmas music playing..." Ezra Warren, the man found at crime sight, said, explaining why he was there. "So I go into the dining room and...Lance was dead. They all were." 

"So your response was to go back upstairs and hide in the bedroom." Rossi said, really not understanding why this young man didn't call the cops right away. 

"I panicked. I saw police lights outside and I panicked." Ezra started tearing up, the images he saw creeping back into his mind. "Why did we have to go? Why couldn't we just stay away? Why?" 

"The only thing this kid is guilty for is being in love and being somewhere he wasn't suppose to be. Other than that, he's innocent. You're the profiler. I'm sure you know I'm right." Jacey mumbled to Morgan before leaving the room. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

Spencer grabbed some more coffee before getting back to work. Rossi was staring at the pictures that were taken of the murders before he noticed Spencer was on his third cup of coffee. 

"Rough night?" He asked the genius, referring to his granddaughter keeping the new parents up at night. Spencer glanced at him, nodding. 

"Jacey's been keeping me up all night for the past week." 

"Listen, Reid, I don't care to know about you and my daughter having–" 

"No! It's not like that." Spencer said, blushing a bright red. "She's-she's been having nightmares. She rarely sleeps anyway, but when she does...it's a nightmare." 

"How long does she sleeps before waking up?" 

"An hour at the most." 

"I have notice a few things that seemed off. I never thought things were this bad. Have you talked to her?" 

Spencer shook his head as he shrugged. "I've tried. She doesn't want to talk. She'd get frustrated, then apologize. After that, she takes a shower." 

"Maybe I should try talking to her." Rossi offered. He knew that it would be better if Spencer tried to get his daughter to open up but maybe Jacey would act differently when talking to one of her parents.

"You can try. Honestly, I think she'll be just as mad. I think I know what's wrong. But I'd have to catch her at a better time." 

Rossi nodded at the genius before continuing his work. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

Jacey worked hard, putting together theories and comments that she's gathered from everyone else. "This is a lot of he said, he said bullshit." Jacey sighed, her frustration getting the best of her. 

There was a knock at her door. Spencer walked in with a white paper bag including a cup of tea and coffee. "I heard you were hungry so...I got us some lunch." 

A smile appeared on Jacey's face. "My hero." 

Spencer handed her the bag before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I have to take care of my girl, right?" 

"Damn straight." Jacey joked with a grin. "Oh...chopped roasted chicken with salad. No cheese and no onions. Spencer...you remembered." 

"I wouldn't know how to forget." Spencer said with a smile. A sudden emotion came over Jacey, she stood up from her seat, cupped Spencer's head between her hands and softly pressed her lips against his. 

Spencer was surprised by the sudden gesture but certainly did not complain. 

Their lips moved together, in sync. Jacey played with the ends of his hair, while Spencer traced small circles on her skin. 

"Ah huh," the bubbly tech analyst sounded, clearing we throat. The couple parted from each other, feeling like teenagers who were caught making out behind the school building. "So, this is what happens in the office when the door is closed...scandalous." 

Jacey blushed, averting her eyes away from Spencer, who also blushed under Garcia's gaze. "Can we help you with something, Penelope?" 

A mischievous grin appeared on her face as she shook her head. "No, I just need to borrow boy wonder...or should I say lover boy?" 

"I'm coming, Garcia." Spencer said. "Jacey, eat your food. I'll be back in a minute." 

Jacey sat at her desk, trying to stop her face from going completely red. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

The case was done. Jenna's, one of the victims, boyfriend was also her half-brother. Only, she didn't know that. Marc took it upon himself to kill everyone in the family, to take revenge on an absent father. 

At the moment, Spencer was unlocking the front door to the apartment that he shared with his girlfriend and child. Spencer placed his things on table next to the kitchen. He opened the door to Mia's nursery to see the baby sound asleep. He smiled at how peaceful the baby seemed. 

As he made his way towards the room he shared with his girlfriend, Jacey, he could a muffled sobbing noise. 

His heart jumped, afraid of what he might see. Gaining a bit of courage, Spencer slowly opened the door. He saw Jacey on the bed, crying her eyes out. He rushed over to her. 

"Jace?" Spencer whispered to himself. He reached his arms out to her, pulling her body against his into a warm embrace. After a long moment, he pulled away, only to cup her face in his hands. "Please, talk to me." 

Jacey was silent. She felt short for words, the mother didn't know how to say the words she was thinking. 

"I'm a bad mom." Jacey sobbed, burying her head into Spencer'a chest. 

"What? No, you're not." 

Jacey shook her head. "No, I am. Spencer, I feel like we don't have a connection. Every time I'm around her, it's like she doesn't need me. Like tonight, when I got here...she was already asleep. I miss her inside of me. I miss the bond we had. I miss her kicking me. I miss her getting her tiny feet stuck in my ribs. But when I look at her...it's like that love she has for me is all gone. I don't know if it's all in my head or...but, oh God. I want to love her, Spencer. But...but I feel like I don't know how." 

Jacey continued to cry. Spencer comforted her the best way he knew how. With her head on his chest, he placed his chin on the top of her head. 

"Postpartum depression can be the hardest thing to endure. I'm not the professional to talk to, but I can say that Mia loves you with all her heart. You're her mother. There's no greater bond than between mother and child." The genius soothed his girlfriend with his words. The fact that he was there for her, even when she was a mess, helped her realize that she's the luckiest woman on the planet. 

Spencer helped her get ready for bed, promising her that things will get better. With his fingers running through her hair, Jacey fell asleep. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

Jacey woke up as she normally did, only this time she was relieved of her nightmares. 

"Whoa, Mia, don't splash around too hard. Don't want to hurt your little hand." 

Jacey climbed out of bed, grabbing her robe before walking to the hallway bathroom. The door was opened. She could see that Spencer was giving Mia a late bath and she was swinging her baby arms in the water. 

Spencer noticed Jacey's present, giving her a comforting smile before looking down at the baby. 

"Look, Mia, there's mommy." Spencer said, sending the baby's attention over to the woman standing at the bathroom doorway.

Mia squealed happily at the sight of her mother, kicking her feet excitedly. Mia started mumbling her usual babbling. "Eh I ohh." 

For the first time in what felt like forever, Jacey's heart jumped at the look of her baby. At that moment, even if for a second, Jacey felt that bond she did the moment Mia laid on her chest in the hospital. 

~[A/N]~ 

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!!

I actually enjoyed writing it. Well, I enjoy writing every chapter. 

Listen, if you know someone who is suffering from POSTPARTUM DEPRESSION, please express to them that they are not alone and it very much a common thing to experience. To feel better, I highly recommend to see a psychiatrist or any type of professional. 

Alright, loves, thanks for the reads. I would love some feedback, if you can spare the time. I like reading comments. It motivates me to write more. 

See you next time!


	10. "MR. SCRATCH"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacey assist the BAU on their latest case. The Unit searches for a criminal who puts his victims into a hallucinogenic state, forcing them to kill their love ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are welcomed! Leave some feedback if you can!

Jacey assist the BAU on their latest case. The Unit searches for a criminal who puts his victims into a hallucinogenic state, forcing them to kill their love ones. 

~Criminal Minds~

~MR. SCRATCH (Season 10, Episode 21)~ 

~Criminal Minds~

Jacey stirred in her sleep, whimpering softly. Being half asleep, but could hear Jacey's whimpers, Spencer instinctively turned over to wrap his arms around her. 

Feeling at peace, Jacey's dream went from night terrors to instant tranquil. 

Suddenly, the vibration from two different phones on two different nightstands filled the ears of the new parents. 

Groaning, waking up from their slumber, the pair answered their phones at the same time. 

"Dr. Montgomery," Jacey sleepily mumbled the same time Spencer said his name. 

"Jacey, we've stumbled upon a case and the BAU needs your assistant." The voice of Aaron Hotchner said in her ear. Jacey attempted to blink the sleep out of her eyes. 

"We'll be there soon." Reid and Jacey said in unison before hanging up their phones. The pair turned around to look at each other, both giving the other a knowing look. 

"What time is it?" Jacey asked. 

"9:47 p.m." Spencer answered as he got up from his position on the bed. The sound of the thunderstorm woke Jacey up out of her tiredness. 

The mother sighed before shaking her head, "And it's storming." 

"I'll call Mandy." Spencer said, grabbing his clothes and phone. 

"I'll go check on Mia." Jacey said, putting her robe over shoulders. 

~Criminal Minds~

Jacey walked into the nursery. As soon as she did, she could hear her daughter's coos. Smiling to herself, Jacey walked over to the crib. Big blue eyes stared at the mother. 

Mia had her hand in her mouth, sucking on it as she kicked her feet. When she made eye contact with her mom, her coos seem to have gotten louder. 

"The storms keeping you up, huh?" Jacey asked the infant. Mia started to spit bubbles as she waved her arms around while kicking her feet. "Oh, my little Minnow." Jacey picked up her baby, and head her close to her chest. "I love you." 

Spencer walked in, hanging up his cellphone. "Jace?" 

Jacey turned around, Mia still in her arms. "Yeah?" 

"Mandy's not answering and we need to leave soon. So...what do you want to do?" 

Jacey swayed back in forth, bouncing Mia in her arms. "Well, I can always have her in my office while we work. If she could sleep then she wouldn't really be too much to handle." 

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked softly. "I don't want you stressing out." 

"Yes, love, I'm sure." Jacey said, gently pressing her forehead against Mia's. She looked at Spencer and smiled. "You want to get her things ready while I change?" 

Spencer nodded, taking his little girl from her mother's grasp, grinning at the baby. "You're not gonna give me a hard time, right, Mia?" 

Mia grinned at her dad, showing all four of her teeth.

~Criminal Minds~ 

Jacey has been in her office since last night, going over her notes and theories. "Three people. Three different lives. Same story." 

Jacey held her head in her hands. Not understanding what's truly happening. She then heard whimpering from her daughter, who was waking up in her portable play pen. Not recognizing her usual setting, Mia began to cry. 

Jacey rushed over to the baby, coddling close, trying to protect the child from her own tears. "Mommy's here. It's okay. We're just in my office, Mia." The baby looked around before looking at her mother again. "You hungry? Mandy should be here soon to pick you up." 

The seven month old baby was starting to get the hang off solid food since she has a total of four teeth, two on the bottom and two on the top. But in moments where Jacey needs to get back to work, she'll let Mia settle for a bottle. 

The mother walked over to the baby bouncer, that she set up last night, and placed Mia in it. Once on her feet, the baby started bouncing while playing with her toys the surrounded her in the bouncer. Jacey set a small bottle in front of her, as well as some animal crackers she could chew on until it's dissolved. Mia was content, so Jacey went back to work. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

"Every drug effects every person differently, yet somehow this unsub is able to make his drug affect 3 dissimilar people in the same way." Spencer said, going over the newest case with the team. 

"Maybe they're not dissimilar at all." Jacey said, making her way into the conference room, taking her seat next to Spencer. 

"Maybe the drugs are just the tipping point, and these 3 share the same pre-existing mental condition he knows he can tap into to induce them to kill. We find that. We find him." Aaron said, agreeing with Jacey to some sense. 

"I'll go see if I can get a hold to any medical records, regarding their psyche. Maybe there's a similarity in the therapist or topics they've each discussed about." Jacey said as she got up from her seat. 

"We'll interview the victims and send you or findings." Aaron told her. Jacey nodded as she walked away. "And Jacey..." The doctor turned around, Aaron catching her attention. "Thank you." 

She gave the agent a small smile, "You're welcome. Don't mention it. We're saving lives after all." 

~Criminal Minds~ 

On the other side of the room, behind the two-sided window, Jacey watched Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi give Christine, one of the victims, an interview. Introducing the smell of safe to get her out of the trance she's in. 

"That's not true," the woman said, tearing up at the thought of "home". Christine, the woman, thought she was four again. 

Her face was frozen, she started to lightly scratch her face. "He's coming." She continued to scratch her face, her expression becoming frighten. "He's-He's coming!" 

"Who's coming?" Aaron asked calmly. 

"He's on the other side of the door." 

"Christine." Aaron said, trying to get her to calm down. 

The lights began to flicker. "He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's coming." Jacey stood there, unsure on what to do or what to say. The whole scene becoming too eerie for her liking. "He's coming!" 

An idea of what was going on instantly crossed her mind, she ran to the front of the BAU floor. Garcia rushing out from her office yelling, "Unplug! Unplug everything!" 

Jacey shook her head, "Shit." She ran back to the interrogation center to see Christine still freaking out. 

"He's coming," she screamed, scratching her face harder as she continued to have a breakdown. 

Jacey rushed in the room to stand between Aaron and Rossi. "Christine, stop," the therapist said in a calm but stern tone. 

"AAH!" Christine screamed as the lights blew out of place, the sparks fanning across the room. Jacey grabbed her father's hand, freaked out about what was going on. "He's coming! He's coming!" 

It was completely dark, but Jacey could still hear her scream. David quickly pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight, recording the rest of the session. Jacey kneeled beside the woman, along with Aaron, who was trying to her get her to stop scratching herself. 

"Christine. Christine, stop," Jacey tried to say soothly. "Who's coming?" 

"Who's coming?" Aaron asked. 

"Christine, you have to stop." 

"I can't. I can't. He's coming. He's coming." She yelled, sobbing at her words. 

"Who is coming? Who is coming?" Aaron continued to ask Christine, keeping her hands from her face. 

"Mr. Scratch," she said, completely scared out of her mind. 

Jacey looked at both her dad and Aaron. Christine stared at the therapist. "He's already here." 

~Criminal Minds~ 

Jacey lit the last candle in her office. She was officially spooked. Whatever or whoever this unsub was, he was a damn near genius. It felt like he was five steps ahead of them. Knocking them out before their best lead could say much. 

Jacey sighed, rubbing her hands against her neck. "That fucking mastermind. That fucking genius. How the fuck–?" 

That's when it dawned on her. No one could ever pull this off, not unless you had the mind to work with NASA or any other top notched place.

"Son of a bitch," Jacey whispered to herself before leaving her office to find the others. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

"Encryption's a highly specialized skill set, but it's fundamentally a mathematical process, which means it's a human process, so sometimes your technique can reveal where you learned it." Spencer stated, gathering the pattern in which the encryptions where in. "I think I know where he learned how to do this." 

"Where?" Kate asked. 

"Harvard." Jacey stated, making her way into the room to stand beside Spencer. "It took me a minute to even think about this but once I heard Spencer talk about the encryptions, everything started to really make sense." She leaned beside Spencer, to get a look at the patterns of the handy work done by the unsub. "It's damn near perfect." 

"Has to be if he can hack in the FBI database." Penelope mumbled. 

"Harvard," Jacey repeated, shaking her head. 

"Which is oddly enough, since the school is not known for its advanced math program, but it is known for one particular class." Spencer continued for Jacey. 

"When you're good at math, good enough to get into Harvard, you take a math class called Math 15." Jacey started to explain to the group of agents. 

"When you're better than that, you take Math 25, but when you're the best. The absolute best, you take math 55--" Spencer explained with the therapist. 

"Honors Advanced Calculus and Linear Algebra." Jacey said, folding her arms under her chest. "Graduates are immediately employed by the U.S. Government--"

"Because they're too dangerous to work anywhere else. More specifically, they're employed by the NSA." 

"Oh, sir, that would make a lot of sense." Garcia said, taking note of the information that was said. Aaron's facial expression was more gravely than normal, he pulled out his phone and stalked off, mentioning that someone he knew had twenty minutes to meet him. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

"We might be home late tonight," Jacey mentioned to her babysitter, who's been at home with her daughter all day. "Don't worry, I'll pay you extra, for sure. I hate that you're always cooped up at my place. Listen, for future reference, if you want to get out of the house, let me know where you're going and if it's appropriate to take a baby...you can. I just need to check some things out before you can though." 

Jacey laughed at Mandy's response. "I need to get back to work so I can get home. Read Mia to sleep tonight, thank you." 

"You okay?" Spencer asked from his spot at the doorway. 

Jacey nearly jumped at the sound of his voice, but almost immediately recognizing who it was, she was okay. "I'm still a little spooked, but...I'm okay. Or at least, I'll try to be." 

"This case will definitely be one we'll remember." 

Jacey scoffed humorlessly. "Yeah, don't think I'll be forgetting this for a while." 

There was a pause between the two before Jacey sighed. "You should have seen what kind of mind state Christine was in. I know you've seen the video but...it's nothing like seeing it first hand. How could someone do that? How could someone just sabotage another's life?" 

"Maybe that's what the unsub said about the victims when they were kids," Spencer stated, making his way to stand beside Jacey. 

Jacey nodded, seeing his point. "I know. I just– I can't attempt to paint this unsub as a victim though. I know his life was ruined but dammit...this is just too much." 

Spencer placed his hand on her waist, pulling her into an embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder, taking in the smell of his cologne. Spencer pressed his lips against her forehead as he traced small circles into her side. 

"How's Mia? I overheard you on the phone with Mandy." 

"Mia's fine. She's fussy, but that's because she's still teething. I told Mandy to just rub that teething medicine on her gums so it won't hurt as much." 

"Reid!" Derek called out. The couple jumped, releasing each other from their embrace. "Hotch is taking too long, he might need back up, let's go." 

Spencer started to walk off before Jacey grabbed his hand. "Be careful." 

The emotion she allowed to linger in those two words let Spencer know that she felt this man, the unsub, was dangerous and she wasn't comfortable with her father and lover out there near him. 

Spencer lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her brown knuckles before whispering, "Always." 

Jacey watched him leave, closing her eyes, praying to whoever was listening. Praying that the people she cared about would stay safe. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

Reading through her paperwork in her bed, Jacey sighed. Spencer walked out of the bathroom, cleaned up and in his pajamas. He instantly noticed the paperwork on the bed, he glanced at his girlfriend. 

"You've been working all day. I think it's safe to say the we have the rest of the night off. Just-- take a break." Spencer pleaded. He knew his lady was a workaholic but he's never seen her so invested in a case. 

"I just want to finish up my side of the paperwork so this asshat, Peter Lewis, can fry quicker." Jacey mumbled, she was fuming. "He hurt Hotch. When you guys came back from the crime scene, I immediately pulled Hotchner in my office. Seeing him so disoriented and dazed, watching him relive that traumatic moment made me feel so bad. And guilty. I should of went after that guy, he wouldn't have gotten into my head." 

"He would have. He'd use the people you care about most against you. He's smart. And he always has a plan." 

"Yeah? Well, there's no planning in prison. I'm going to make sure he has no contacts in there." 

Spencer watched the woman in front of him, he admire her passion and drive for things to be brought to justice. But he didn't want to watch her go through another sleepless night. "Jace." 

She looked up to see her man's pleading eyes, Jacey could tell he was tired and wanted to have a relaxing night. Knowing that she was being a tad bit much, she sighed, gathering her work and putting it in her bag. 

"You win." Jacey commented as she threw her bag by their bedroom door. "Come cuddle me." 

Spencer's lips twitches upward as he climbed into bed, embracing the woman that laid next to him. 

And in that moment, things felt right. Things felt safe. 

~A/N~ 

THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT AND LOVE YOU SHOW THIS BOOK! It means so much to me. 

I'd love to see some more feedback! If you have any questions, ask and I'll reply in the next chapter! 

Holy shit! Can you believe that Mia is seven months old already?! She's growing up way too fast on us. I've calculated her age with the help of Kate's (Jennifer Love Hewitt) pregnancy! During the Mr. Scratch episode she was hitting seven months pregnant. Mia was nearly a month old when Kate got pregnant. Keep in mind, Kate didn't tell the group she was pregnant until she was like three months along. 

Anyways, thank you again! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	11. “PROTECTION, THE HUNT”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia reaches a few milestones. After visiting his mom, Spencer contemplates his future with Jacey and Mia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are welcomed, as well as feedback! :)

Mia reaches a few milestones. After visiting his mom, Spencer contemplates his future with Jacey and Mia. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

“PROTECTION” (Season 10, Episode 22)

“THE HUNT” (Season 10, Episode 23)

~Criminal Minds~ 

"Are you sure about this?" Jacey asked her boyfriend for the eighth time since arriving at their current location. 

"Yes, I'm sure." Spencer reassured her again. "I trust you." The mother stood there, it was obvious to Spencer that she was nervous. "I'm sure she'll like you. Just be yourself." 

"What if she doesn't like Mia? Or the fact that you're not her biological father?" Jacey questioned, motioning to the eight month old in her arms. Hearing her name, the baby looked at her mom then her dad. 

Capturing her blue eyes gaze at him, Spencer stared at the baby. He forgot that Mia wasn't his, which was odd for him, he never forgets anything. 

"We don't have to tell her that." Spencer whispered, taking the baby out of Jacey's grasp. Mia squealed as she was being held by the genius she knows as her father. "At least not right now, or never." 

"Yeah," Jacey nodded. Spencer pressed his lips against her forehead, giving her a reassuring kiss. 

"You ready?" 

Jacey took a deep breath. "Yes." 

~Criminal Minds~

"It's been a while since we've seen you, Spencer. Your mother is doing okay. There's been a few outburst but nothing major." One of the male nurses shared with Spencer. Spencer didn't say much, he only would nod. "She's over there." 

Seeing his mother seem so distraught really bothered him, he didn't want her to think he left her here to rot. The only reason why she's here is because he's in no position to take care of her. 

Spencer stood there, forgetting his track of time. The feeling of not being able to face his mother was so sudden. 

Jacey took notice of his behavior, she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. She was letting him know that she was there for him. 

Mia was starting to take notice of Spencer's discomfort, so she started to whimper. Hearing her soft cries, Spencer bounced the babe in his arms. 

"Do you want me to take her?" Jacey asked. 

"No, it's fine. I got her." 

The couple walked over to the lady who sat quietly to herself. "Mom?" 

At the sound of her son's voice, Diana Reid looked up. Her blue eyes connecting to him. She smiled softly. "Spencer." 

Then her eyes drifted to the baby in his arms. Mia laid her head against Spencer's shoulder, putting her hand in her mouth once again. 

"A baby?" Diana asked curiously. In her eyes, she sees a baby with light brown skin, curly sandy brown hair, and blue eyes. The baby had a dimple on her chin, that was almost similar to Spencer's. She had a button nose and faint rosy cheeks. Her large blue eyes stared back at her. "Spencer, why didn't you tell me I had a grandchild?" Her voice broke, she was hurt that her son kept a big secret from her. 

Spencer's eyes went slightly wide. Diana really thinks that he's Mia biological father. Spencer made eye contact with Jacey. She gave him a small smile before nodding at him to reply to his mom. 

"I didn't know how to tell you. I'm not married to her mother." 

Dian's scoffed. "So what? Is the mother here?" 

Jacey stepped forward beside Spencer. "Hi, Ms. Diana, I'm Jacey." 

Diana gave the young woman a look over before turning her gaze to her son. "She's a pretty one, Spencer." Spencer's face went red. Diana smirked before looking at Jacey once again. "And please, just call me Diana." 

"I will keep that in mind." Jacey said softly. Her eyes went to her daughter. "Would you like to hold her?" 

"May I?" The older woman asked, tears hovering her eyes. Spencer handed Mia to his mother. Mia, being the sweetest baby on the planet, smiled at Diana, showing all four of her teeth. "How old is she?" 

"Eight months." Spencer answered. "Let us know if she's getting too heavy for you. She moves around a lot." 

"Eight months." Diana repeated, looking at the baby she held in her arms. "I had a grandchild in this world for eight months." 

"Dr. Reid, sorry to interrupt. But I need to have a discussion with you." One of the doctors said, getting Spencer's attention. 

"Uh, sure." Spencer turned his head to look at Jacey. "You'll be okay?" 

"Go on, Spencer. We're busy." Diana said grinning at the babe who was jumping excitedly, making playful noises. 

"Yeah, love. We'll be fine." 

The women sat in comfortable silence. The only noise to be heard was the babbling sounds Mia would make. 

"Jacey, you're a lucky woman." Diana commented, referring to the small family she and Spencer have created. "My boy, he's treating you like a lady, right?" 

"Yes, ma'am! Spencer is wonderful. He provides for me and our daughter. You raised a gentleman." 

Diana was relieved to hear that. Her biggest fear was her sweet son would grow to disrespect a lady. 

"Good. You two make a darling couple. What is it you do? If you work at all. There's nothing wrong with being a stay at home mom." 

"I'm a professional trauma therapist. I work with the BAU. I work with agents who have a case of PTSD and give psychological evaluation to aspiring agents as well." 

Diana Reid was impressed. "A smart one as well." 

"Hey, I'm back." Spencer said, taking his seat beside Jacey. Although he tried to mask it, Jacey could tell something was bothering him. 

Mia seeing her dad again made her excited. She started jumping and moving around on Diana's lap. "Da da da da." 

Spencer and Jacey's eyes went wide. Mia babbles a lot, but she's never made direct eye contact and say the words "da da da". 

"Were those her first words?" Diana asked, noticing the looks the parents were giving their daughter. 

"The first where she looked directly at me-- Mia!" Spencer said happily. He grabbed the baby out of his mother's lap. Mia squealed happily as Spencer kissed her chubby cheeks. 

"Don't worry. She'll say "ma ma" soon enough." Diana said, her hand on top of Jacey's hand. Jacey gave the woman a warm smile before her eyes gazed upon the moment her boyfriend and daughter shared. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

It's been a week since the visit to see Reid's mother. It's now a Saturday afternoon, Spencer and Jacey's day off. 

Jacey was in the living room with Mia. Spencer could hear the laughter and squealing in the other room, he couldn't help but smile. 

Spencer was in Mia's nursery, making a mental note of what the baby needs when they go on their store run tomorrow. Suddenly, Jacey yelled for him to come into the living room. 

Jacey stood there, grinning and clapping. Spencer couldn't see what was going on, but once he inched forward to step in front of the couch, he caught a glimpse to what was happening. 

Mia was crawling to Jacey. 

"That's right, baby, come to mama!" Jacey cheered excitedly. The genius chuckled at Mia's accomplishment, the pride he felt for his little girl was indescribable.

Mia suddenly stopped in the middle of the room. Her blue eyes flickered to Spencer, the baby giggled, making her way to him. 

"Aw Mia!" Spencer cheered, kneeling down to capture his daughter in his arms. 

"Da da da da." Mia babbled when her father picked her up. Jacey folded her arms, smirking. 

"You know," Jacey commented, "I'm starting to get a little jealous." 

Spencer smiled before taking his lady by her hand, pulling her closer to him. The doctor played with her man's curly locks before pressing her lips against his. 

"I love you," Jacey said, without thinking. Jacey's eyes widen, now realizing the words that just came out of her mouth. Spencer kissed her once more before leaning his forehead against hers. 

"I love you too." 

Mia started pouting, not liking anyone else having her dad's attention. The parents looked at the babe, smiling at her. 

"And we love you, Mia." The parents said in unison. 

Suddenly, Spencer's phone went off. He looked at the caller ID before answering. "It's Garcia," he said to his girlfriend before pressing the phone against his ear. "Reid." 

"I hate to ruin your Saturday afternoon with your beautiful family but pack your things. You got a case out in Tinseltown." 

"Oh, okay. I'll be there soon." Reid hung up, his gaze going to Jacey before handing over Mia. 

"You got a case?" 

Spencer nodded, giving Mia a kiss on her forehead before kissing Jacey's full lips. 

"Stay safe. And be careful." 

"I will," Spencer said before leaving his home. 

As soon as he was gone, Mia groaned, clearly unhappy that her dad wasn't home anymore. 

"Yeah, I know. I miss daddy too." 

~Criminal Minds~ 

After their recent case, Spencer and his team were now on their way back him. Spencer pulled out his phone and dialed Jacey’s number. 

“Hello?” Jacey said through the phone. Spencer can hear Mia playfully squealing and babbling in the background. 

“It’s late, I didn’t think you’d still be up. I just wanted to call and tell you that we’re on our way back to Quantico.” 

“Yeah, well, Mia is pretty restless tonight. She’s a big bundle of energy. Anyways, how was the case?” 

“Schizophrenic vigilante.” Spencer said, thinking that would sum up the case completely. 

“Ah, I think I can paint a picture.” Jacey said sadly. “I’m glad you guys are safe, you know?” 

“Yeah, after cases like this, it’s nice to hear your voice.” 

Spencer could hear Jacey’s smile through the phone. “Are you flirting with me, Dr. Reid?” 

Spencer’s lips twitched up slightly, “It was merely a compliment, dear.” 

“I’ll see you when you get home, love?” 

“Yes, you will.” 

Hearing his lady giggle softly made his heart beat like a Jack rabbit jumps. “I love you, Spencer.” 

“And I love you.” 

~Criminal Minds~ 

It’s been nearly an hour since Jacey talked to Spencer. She figured that he was doing some paperwork. 

Mia was barely awake, graying so hard to fight the sleep that was trying to take her. The mother grinned at her baby’s stubbornness. 

Suddenly, Jacey’s phone started buzzing on the coffee table. But it wasn’t Spencer calling, it was Kate. 

“Hello? Kate?” Jacey asked through the phone. 

“Jacey, please tell me Meg and Markayla are with you, about to babysit Mia.” Kate sounded frantic. 

“Um, no. They aren’t here.” Jacey said slowly, “Is everything okay?” 

“Markayla told her mother that they were working on a science project at my house. Meg told me you asked the both of them to babysit while you were at the office to do some paperwork.” 

“No, I didn’t asked Meg anything. Matter of fact, I briefly discussed it with her last weekend. Just a small job so she could earn some extra money. We never planned anything.” Jacey could hear the long disappointed sigh Kate gave. “What’s going on?” 

“They’re missing! Something is wrong.” 

Jacey gasped, she immediately started packing a few things into Mia’s baby bag. “I’m on my way. Okay? I’ll be at the office soon.” 

“Meet me at my house. Thank you so much, Jacey.” 

“No problem, see you soon.” 

~Criminal Minds~ 

Jacey parked her car outside of Kate’s house, she quickly unstrapped Mia from her car seat and carried her in the house. 

“A stranger’s can, that’s crazy! Why would Meg do such a thing?” Chris, Kate’s husband, asked. 

“Remember that date she had with her classmates at the mall?” 

Chris stood there for a moment, thinking over his memory. “Yeah but she got stood up by Bobby and Tyler.” 

Kate nodded, “What if it wasn’t real?” Kate walked off. Chris stood there for a moment. Jacey opened the door. Chris looked at her before nodding at a greeting. 

“Wait. What do you mean?” Chris asked his wife as he followed her into the other room. Jacey followed after him. 

“Garcia, can you check Meg and Markayla’s class list for a Bobby and Tyler?” 

“Yeah,” Garcia said, typing away on her laptop. “There’s no boys named Robert, Bobby, or Ty either.” 

“See, it was a set up.” Kate said, her gaze upon Jacey. The mothers shared a moment of sad eyes. 

“So someone’s been stalking our kid?” Chris asked. 

Kate tried to remain calm, but anyone could tell that she was going to break at any moment. “You being there that night saved them.” 

Chris sighed, he shook his head. Everything was starting to make sense to him. “This can’t be happening.” 

“Help the agents with the missing flyers and I’m going to go through her things.” 

“Yeah, Yeah.” Chris said, walking off with the agents. Jacey watched him leave before her eyes were set upon Kate. Jacey looked at Aaron, practically begging if she could be on this case. Aaron, of course, nodded. 

“Garcia, can you see if Meg’s been emailing any boys?” Jacey said. Aaron stood beside the therapist. 

Kate walked to her coat closet, shaking her head. 

“Is something missing?” Aaron asked. Kate’s eyes widen as she pulled out her phone. 

“Yeah, something’s wrong.” Kate said, shaking her head. “Hey, did Markayla take some of her good clothes with her?” 

“Yeah, and some of her mom’s makeup too.” Jacey heard her father, Rossi, say. 

“Meg took her favorite jean jacket and boots.” Kate added, looking at Jacey and Aaron. “These girls were definitely planning on meeting boys. Just maybe not the ones that they thought.” Kate gave her phone to Aaron before walking off. Jacey shifted Mia’s body so the baby can lay on her her right side of her body instead of her left, the mother then followed after Kate. 

“Hey, Kate.” Jacey said. The pregnant woman stopped in her tracks, turning to Jacey. “Listen, I know we’re not best friends or anything...but, I’m going to help find your child.” 

Kate nodded, her gazed focused on the sleeping baby in Jacey’s arms. “I appreciate your help, I really do. If Mia needs to sleep, she can rest in the crib we have upstairs in the nursery.” 

The mother nodded before making her way upstairs to place her baby in the nursery. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

Jacey stood at the doorway to Kate’s room. “We’re gonna find her, you know?” 

“It’s been 18 hours since the abduction.” Kate said, her tears pouring from her eyes. “This is all my fault.” 

“Don’t say that.” Jacey said, walking towards Kate, to give her that motherly comfort she needed. “This is not your fault. The sadistic fuck who thought taking your little girl was a great idea...it’s his fault. He screwed up. I bet he doesn’t know that you have a team of people riding his ass.” 

“You’re so encouraging when you say bad words,” Kate mumbled, looking down to her blooming belly. 

“Damn straight. Aaron called me.” 

Kate looked up at Jacey. “What did he say? Why didn’t he call me?” 

“He said that they found a lead. I told him not to call you because you needed rest. Don’t worry, I sent him a text telling him that you were up.” 

“Oh my God.” Kate sighed, she was relieved that they were finally getting somewhere. “Can I ask you something? Mother to mother.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Were you pregnant before or after your sabbatical leave with your last job?” 

“When I took my leave, I was still trying to get pregnant. It took me 14 months to conceive Mia. I was worried I couldn’t have kids, but then it happened. Why do you ask?” 

Kate shook her head, she began to play with her fingers. “What made you come back to this,” she asked, referring to their jobs. 

“Well, I realized that I needed to help make the world a better place for Mia and other children to grow up in.” Jacey answered. She noticed the glint in Kate’s eyes, a familiar look she once had. “You don’t want to do this anymore?” 

“I want to raise my baby. I wasn’t there for Meg like I should’ve been.” 

“And there’s nothing wrong with that Kate. There are some days where I want to stay home with Mia and have Spencer ‘bring home the bacon’, but that sounds way too old fashioned for me.” Jacey mentioned, it was the first she’s seen Kate smile since the abduction went down. “You should talk to Aaron. I’m sure he’ll understand.” 

“I’ll talk to him once we have Meg back.” 

~Criminal Minds~ 

It didn’t take long for the team to break down one of the victims, who was abducted 22 years ago. Meg was home, safe. 

Jacey was back at her apartment. She was in Mia’s nursery, staring down at her content face as she slept. 

“I don’t want you to grow up, ladybug. This aging thing is moving was too fast for me. Soon you’ll be a year old and...” 

“Jacey?” Spencer called out as he walked through the front door. 

“Spencer, hey,” Jacey said, running to her man, giving him a tight hug. The couple pulled apart, Spencer didn’t waste any time before kissing her lips. “I’ve missed you, Dr. Reid.” 

“Jacey, tomorrow...meet me a the coffee spot where we had our first date. I already called Mandy, she should be here to watch Mia a little after noon.” 

Jacey nodded, “Are you leaving again tonight?” 

Spencer shook his head. “No, I just wanted to let you know that you have a date with me tomorrow.”

Jacey smiled before pressing her lips against his. 

“Come to bed with me? I like sleeping beside you.” 

Jacey grabbed his hand and pulled her man into their bedroom. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

David Rossi spent most of his weekend alone, cooking his meals and listening to some good “oldies” music. Days like these were great. Smoking a cigar and reading different books from authors of his taste. 

But, he didn’t expect to hear a knocking at his door. He sighed to himself before walking though his home to the front door. He opened it to see Spencer standing. 

“Spencer, what are you doing here? It’s nine in the morning, people are still sleeping.” 

“You aren’t.” 

David rolled his eyes, “I prefer not to see you on my day off. I love you, kid, I do. But...I rather love you from a far. Unless, you’re dropping my granddaughter off. Is she here?” 

“No, she’s at home. There’s something I need to talk to you about.” Spencer said before making his way into Rossi’s home. 

David watched Spencer walk into his house, “Yeah, just come on in.” He said sarcastically. He then noticed a puzzled look of the genius’ face. “What is it, Spencer? My girls okay?” 

“They’re fine. I need to ask you something.” 

“Okay?” 

“Will you give me your blessing to marry your daughter?” 

There was a pause between the agents. Spencer was dreading the reaction David was going to have. David thought for a moment, he knew that their job was demanding but he also knew that Spencer was head over heels for his daughter. He hasn’t seen him this happy since the events of his late girlfriend, Maeve. 

“Spencer–“ 

“Before you say anything, I want you to know that I’m giving my life to Jace and our daughter.” Spencer looked down. “I may not be Mia’s biological father, but she’s...she’s my little girl. And I want to marry her mother. But I can’t do that without your blessing. My mother have told me that it was disrespectful to the father...” 

“Yes.” 

“I know that our job is demand– w-what?” Spencer stuttered, he was expecting to go into a debate for Jacey’s love. 

David smiled, pulling Reid in for a hug before kissing his cheeks. “Yes, you have my blessings to marry my daughter!” 

Reid grinned, happy to have the blessings from Dave. Now, it was time to ask the woman he loved if she wanted him to be her husband.

~Criminal Minds~ 

It was cold out, Jacey parked her car a block away from the coffee shop. The woman hugged her sides, trying to keep warm as the wind howled in her face. She kept trying to figure out why Spencer changed the time of their date. She was supposed to meet him earlier than this. It was nearly eight o’ clock. 

Spencer waited in front of “Beans & Books”, the coffee shop he took Jacey on their first date. He rented the place out for the night, he bought decorations, he even paid a violinist to pay her favorite songs. He was so nervous. The sound of heels clicking against the pavement caught his attention, it was Jacey. 

Her black hair fell against her shoulders, she styled her hair in loose curls. She wore light makeup, always keeping things as natural as possible. Her brown skin was glowing as the moonlight hit her features. It was like she had her own spotlight. 

Spencer has seen her multiple times before but each time was like the first. A lump in his throat formed, and his mouth was dry. She was breath taking. 

“Hey, handsome.” Jacey greeted him as she kissed his cheeks. 

“H-hey, Jacey.” Spencer said as he cleared his throat. Jacey smiled, she noticed the he was nervous. It flattered her that she made him feel the way he felt. “Ready to go inside?” 

He took her by the hand, together they walked in. Jacey looked around, there were no people around. Everything was beautiful and neatly decorated. The violinist started playing a familiar tune. Jacey was blown away. She was so surprised. “Spencer, this is– this is...” 

“Beautiful.” Spencer finished for her. “It’s beautiful. Like you.” 

“Dr. Reid, you’re making me blush.” 

“Would you like to join me for dinner?” Spencer asked, taking her hand in his. 

Jacey blushed under his gaze, “I would love to.” 

Moments went by, their dinner was filled with laughter and secret glances at each other. 

Then, the violinist played Jacey’s favorite song. 

“Wise men say, only fools rush in...” Jacey hummed softly as the music played. Spencer held out his hand. 

“Dance with me?” Jacey did not hesitate to take his hand. 

Spencer led them into the middle of the coffee shop. Jacey’s forehead was pressed against his. They would sneak small kisses as they swayed back and forth. 

“Dr. Reid, this is the best night of my life...” 

“Mrs. Reid, I want to give you many nights like this...for the rest of my life.” 

Jacey froze in her spot, she thought she did not hear Spencer correctly. Spencer noticed that she stopped swaying, he pulled away from her. 

Jacey’s brown eyes found his. Spencer swallowed his spit before continuing to talk. 

“A year, four minutes, and thirty eight seconds ago, I met the most beautiful woman on this planet. She was roughly seven months pregnant, and had swollen feet. It wasn’t long after that when she gave me the best daughter I could ever ask for. I can’t imagine life without you and Mia. You’re my world. You and Mia. Jacey, I’m in love with you. And I want to make you my forever.” Spencer paused before pulling out a small velvet box, he opened to reveal a small diamond ring. On the side of the diamond was two small pearls. Jacey remembered the ring, she mentioned she loved it when her and Spencer went on a walk a few months ago. The tears in her eyes poured, she couldn’t believe this was really happening. “Jacey Denise Montgomery, will you become my bride?” 

“Yes.” Jacey managed to say. “Yes. A million times, yes.” 

Spencer slipped the ring on her finger, it was the perfect fit. Jacey kissed him, she couldn’t stop kissing him. She loved him. 

And he loved her. 

~The End Of Season 10~ 

~A/N~ 

Hey guys! Once again, thank you for the love and support you give this story! It means so much to me. 

I’ve noticed that there is a huge time gap between season 10 and season 11. It’s about a seven month time skip. Don’t worry, you guys will not miss the wedding between Jacey and Spencer or Mia’s birthday. I will probably place that as a filler chapter before moving on to season 11. 

Try to leave some feedback if possible! 

Here are some replies from each site this story is posted on. 

FANFICTION dot NET:

WritingHealstheHeart: Thank you for reading! It means so much to me! 

Beachgirl25: Thank you for commenting! I love to read your feedback. No, you didn’t not miss a chapter. I haven’t written about Hayden’s visit just yet. She didn’t have a big part in season 10. But she’ll, of course, have a bigger part in season 11. If you’re wondering if she’s seen Mia, yes, she has. It’s just not written. 

Tannerose5: I’ve seen the premiere of season 13! Such a wonderful beginning! It kind of gives me ideas as to what to do with the family Spencer and Jacey have created. Again, thank you for reading and sending me feedback. Please continue to do so. 

WATTPAD:

No comments. Which is okay! 

QUOTEV:

No comments. Which is okay!

ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN: 

No comments. Which is okay!


	12. “LOVE, BIRTHDAY PARTY”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Jacey join together as one. Mia has her first birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is needed, but not mandatory. love you guys!

Spencer and Jacey join together as one. Mia has her first birthday party. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

Four months before “THE JOB” (Season 11, Episode 01). 

One scene is rated “M” for MATURE. If you’re not comfortable, sorry in advance. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

48 HOURS ‘TIL THE WEDDING...

Jacey paced around in the “Freeway Airport” parking lot. She was worried that maybe her sister had forgotten to board the correct plane or maybe have forgotten that her wedding was this weekend. 

The worried woman stopped her movement for a moment, she felt like she was being ridiculous. Joy would never forget that her sister is finally getting married. 

Jacey glanced at her engagement ring. Every time she looked at the fancy material, her heart would melt. Spencer proposing to her was definitely something she didn’t expect to happen. He loved her, she knew that, but she didn’t think he loved her enough to want to make her his wife. Deep down, she felt like she didn’t deserve a man like Spencer. 

‘Mrs. Jacey Reid,’ the lady thought. “That doesn’t have a bad ring to it.” 

“What doesn’t have a bad ring to it?” A familiar voice behind Jacey asked. The woman turned around to see her fraternal twin staring at her with an eyebrow raised. “Should I be worried that you’re talking to yourself?” 

Jacey smiled before pulling her sister into a hug, “No, there’s no need to worry.” The ladies parted from each other. “Where’s Kai? And Shawn?” 

“They are getting our bags. Well, Shawn’s getting our bags. Kai wanted to stay with his dad while I ventured off to find you.” 

Jacey nodded, “Good, for a second I thought you were going to leave them at home. I wanted them here. They’re family. Plus, Kai hasn’t since his cousin since she was a newborn.” 

Joy shrugged, “He’s seen pictures.” The youngest twin commented. 

“Right.” Jacey sighed. 

Joy noticed her sister’s slight frown, and the way her back was slouched. “What’s going on?” Jacey looked up, confusion clouding her eyes. “You’re doing that thing where you look like you’re in deep thought. So, what’s going on?” 

“You heard from mom?” 

Joy closed her eyes, sighing. “She got your invitation.” 

Jacey stood up straighter. “And?” 

“And...she said that if Dad was gonna be there, she shouldn’t intrude.” 

“What?!” 

“She just doesn’t want to ‘ruin’ anything.” Jacey was upset. She shook her head, leaning against her vehicle. “Don’t be mad.” 

Brown eyes snapped up to look at Joy. “‘Don’t be mad?’” Joy looked away. “My mother doesn’t want any part of my wedding. And you’re telling me to not be upset.” 

“She wants to be here but she–“ 

“What? She can’t face him?” Jacey asked. Joy shared a look with her sister before speaking again. 

“It could be that. I don’t know.” 

“That’s pathetic. Why did I expect her to come anyways? I was never her favorite twin.” 

Joy eyes snapped at her sister. “Don’t say that.” 

“It doesn’t matter anyways. She’s not here and somehow, she ruins everything.” Jacey the noticed Shawn and Kai waiting at the entrance. She opens the driver’s seat to her car. “Get in. I’ll pick Shawn and Kai up at the entrance.” 

Joy nodded before opening the passengers seat door. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

Spencer stared at himself in the mirror. He was getting his velvet suit jacket tailored perfectly for his wedding. Only 46 hours, 23 minutes, and four seconds until he has someone to call his forever. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, kid?” Derek Morgan, a man who was not only his colleague but also his big brother figure. Derek quickly noticed Spencer’s looks. 

“What if she decides that she doesn’t want to marry me? What if she leaves me at the alter?” Spencer thought out loud, referring to the fear he had about Jacey leaving him. 

“Do you love her?” 

Spencer nodded. “Of course I love her.” 

“You know that she loves you?” Derek asked, taking his seat while Spencer continued to get measured. 

“I know she does.” Spencer said softly. “It’s just- I love her so much, that I don’t want her to leave.” 

“She’s not.” Derek assured him. 

“Okay, I got us some coffee and croissants while we take a look at Spencer’s final attire for the wedding,” David Rossi said as he happily walked into the room. He took a look at Spencer’s outfit and smiled proudly. “Spencer, you look perfecto!” 

It didn’t take a minute for David to notice the mood change within the room. “I’m starting to think something’s up. So, spill.” 

There was a pause in the room. 

“Either one of you can speak.” 

Derek sighed, “Spencer’s having ‘before the wedding’ jitters.” 

David didn’t look fazed by Morgan’s words. He stood there. The older gentleman glanced between the two agents. “That’s it?” 

“You don’t seem too bother by it, considering that he’s marrying your daughter.” 

David sat beside Derek, handing him a coffee. “Well, I’ve been married three times...almost four, but that’s another story. That sudden feeling of doubt is completely normal.” 

Spencer was intrigued by this newly found information. “It is?” 

“Yes, boy genius, it’s normal. The cold truth about how to feel before you get married ain’t gonna be in any books.” 

Spencer silently contemplated something before speaking up again. “How did you feel?” 

“I was scared shitless. I kept wondering if I was gonna to make my lady happy, if I was going to give her the best life....but all my worries faded away as soon as I laid eyes on my bride.” David told him, thinking back to all his weddings. “I’ve messed up my marriages. But I don’t have any doubts for you, Spencer. You already make her happy. You shouldn’t worry so much.” 

“Thank you, Rossi.” Spencer thanked the older agent, smiling to himself, thinking about Jacey. 

“Hey, are we late?” Aaron said, walking in the semi crowded room with his son, Jack, behind him. 

It didn’t long for the worries to go away. The quiet room turned into laughter as the men shared stories about old girlfriends and wives. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

“Wedding cake?” Penelope asked as she paced back and forth, her nerves almost getting the best of her. Garcia was in charge of the items that were needed at the wedding, including the rings. 

“Garcia, everything is here.” JJ assured her as she rubbed her small baby bump. “You shouldn’t freak out. Everything is going to be perfect.” 

“I know. I know.” Penelope mumbled before sitting down. “Everything is in place. I’m waiting on some people to move all the decorations that were bought by Rossi.” 

“Rossi?” 

Garcia smiled, “Yeah, he’s paying for the wedding. The venue, the cake, the wedding dress, etc.” 

JJ eyes widen, “Wow, I didn’t know that.” 

“Speaking of dresses, did you try on yours yet?” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Jacey ordered a bridesmaid dress for you.” Penelope said nonchalantly as she checked her phone again, waiting for the text from the movers. 

JJ couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew that Henry and Will were in the wedding, but she didn’t think she would be. Especially since she, at first, doubted the relationship between bride and groom. “I-I didn’t know I was in the wedding.” 

Garcia’s eyes snapped up. “Did you not get my text?” JJ shook her head. “It’s a good thing we all have to try on dresses tonight to make sure.” 

“Who’s all in the wedding?” 

“Well, me, you, and Kate are bridesmaid. Joy is Jacey’s maid of honor. Will and Aaron are groomsmen. Rossi will be walking Jacey down the isle. Derek is the main man and ring bearer.” Penelope explained as she walked through the venue once again with JJ following closely behind her. 

“How many guests?” 

“57, I think.” Garcia replied. “Jacey has a lot of friends. More friends than she cares to talk about. She told me that there were a few cousins on her list and some old college buddies. Same for Spencer. Old college friends, mostly.” 

“Will Diana be there?” The blonde asked. 

“Mhm. Spencer is going to pick her up from the airport tomorrow and they’ll spend the night in a hotel room before going to the wedding the next day.” 

“Ms. Diana hates flying.” 

Garcia laughed. “I know! But she’ll do anything for her little boy.” 

“You’re right.” JJ said with a small laugh. “I’m happy for them, you know. They deserve this.” 

“Everyone deserves a little love.” 

~Criminal Minds~ 

3 HOURS ‘TIL THE WEDDING...

“I am freaking out right now!” Jacey yelled through the phone. Joy went out with Garcia to make sure the catering was going to be delivered within the hour as planned. 

“What?” Joy asked as she walked to Penelope’s car with the blonde speed walking beside her. 

“The hairstylist told me that my hair will not pin up well as she tries to insert the veil.” Jacey’s voice broke. She was told that her hair would be perfect but the stylist is half-assing her efforts. 

“Don’t cry! You’ll mess up your make up. Me and Garcia are a few minutes away. Okay?” 

“Hurry.” Jacey said before she hung up the phone.

~Criminal Minds~ 

MINUTES BEFORE THE WEDDING...

Jacey stared at herself in the mirror, her beige dress flowed down her curves beautifully. The transparent fabric over her face couldn’t hide her beauty. Jacey smiled, for the first time in her life she felt beautiful. 

Secretly, Jacey always wanted to be “that girl”. The girl that everyone stopped to look at and admire. The girl that men fell head over heels for. The girl that wasn’t anyone’s second choice. The girl that wasn’t the loser. She wanted to be more like Joy. But she knew that she could never be like her sister. 

Suddenly, a thought struck her...Spencer made her feel like “that girl”. He never made her feel like a second choice. He always admire her beauty, she would always catch him staring at her. And her loved her. He really loved her. 

“Jacey, we need to get into place–“ David was cut off once he saw his daughter in her dress. Tears instantly welded up in his eyes, his sweet daughter was getting married. And he was giving her away. She looked so beautiful. 

Spencer is a lucky man. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

THE WEDDING...

Spencer stood at the alter. His nerves were in overdrive. The thought of Jacey running away still flooded his mind. 

The room was quiet. Music started playing softly. Spencer couldn’t help but smile when his godson, Henry, escorted his nearly one year old daughter, Mia, down the isle as he threw flowers on the ground. Henry had to keep Mia from eating the flowers, but other than that, the toddler helped throw flowers on the ground as well. 

That’s when it started, the traditional music that made his heart stop. 

“Here comes the bride...” 

He closed his eyes for a second. Once he opened his eyes, she was there. She was really there. Her arm was looped through her father’s arm as she inched toward him with each step. 

She was breathtaking. She was everything he could have wanted in a woman. She was his very own Nubian Queen. 

Spencer allowed a few tears escape his eyes. Seeing her dress this way just for him really did something to his heart. 

She stood at the bottom of the alter. Rossi smiling at Spencer and his daughter, Jacey. The reverend gave a soft smile before speaking. 

"David Stephen Rossi, do you support your child's decision to join together in holy matrimony with Spencer Matthew Reid, and do you vow to receive him as a member of your family from this day on?” 

Joy stepped forward beside her sister. Getting ready to recite the word in unison with her father. Rossi grinned before answering, "With love in our hearts for both Jacey and Spencer, we joyfully do."

David then took his place beside Aaron while Joy took her place in front of the bridesmaid. 

Jacey stood in front of Spencer. She could see him through her veil. He was so handsome. She was about to marry the love of her life and she couldn’t be happier. 

“Into this union Jacey and Spencer now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or else forever hold your peace.” Reverend Jacobs spoke to the audience. Of course, no one said a word. He continued, now looking at the bride and groom. “I charge you both, here in the presence of God and the witness of this company, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be married lawfully and in accordance with God's Word, do now confess it.” 

The man looked at Jacey, “Jacey, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?” 

Jacey stared into Spencer’s brown eyes. “I will.” 

Hearing that, Spencer smiled. He couldn’t wait to kiss her. 

The reverend then turned to groom, “Spencer, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?” 

His eyes never left Jacey’s. “I will.” 

Rev. Jacobs then looked upon every face in the room. “Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?” 

“We will,” everyone said in unison. 

“Usually, couples would recite the traditional vows but these two have vows of their own to share. Spencer, you shall speak first.” 

Spencer nodded, all of the sudden his throat went dry. He cleared his throat before holding onto Jacey’s hand and speaking. 

"I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, your partner in parenthood, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure, your student and your teacher, your consolation in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things.” Spencer’s voice broke when he said those last words. Hearing his vows made Jacey’s heart tighten. 

Rev. Jacobs started to speak, “Jacey, you shall speak.” 

Squeezing Spencer’s hand, Jacey smiled. “Spencer, I promise to encourage your compassion,  
Because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines.  
I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together.  
I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things.” 

The Reverend then looked at Joy and Derek, signaling the need for the rings. Joy gave Spencer’s ring to Jacey while Derek gave Jacey’s ring to Spencer. 

“Bless, O Lord, these rings as a symbol of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord.” Jacobs said, praying over the ring. 

“Amen,” everyone said in unison. 

The groom placed the ring on the left ring-finger of the bride's hand, saying, “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.” 

The bride placed the ring on the left ring-finger of the groom's hand, saying, “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.” 

Then Rev. Jacobs joins the bride's right hand and the groom's right hand, saying, “Now that Jacey and Spencer have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit.” 

“Jacey and Spencer, having witnessed your vows of love to one another, it is my joy to present you to all gathered here as husband and wife.” The man turned to Spencer. “You may kiss the bride.” 

Spencer didn’t hesitate to lift the veil that was somewhat hiding his lady’s face. And once he saw her completely, a new kind of love flooded his body. Spencer leaned forward. Jacey’s lips met his. Everyone clapped and cheered. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

THE HONEYMOON...

As soon as the wedding was over, Jacey and Spencer boarded a plane to Hawaii. Rossi insisted on paying for the wedding and honeymoon. And Jacey did not argue with his offer. 

During the plane ride, Spencer kept holding his wife’s hand and quoting romance novels. Knowing the right words to make her blush. 

After being on a plane for nearly ten hours, the newlywed couple couldn’t wait to relax in their room that was waiting for them at the “Four Seasons” resort in Hualalai. 

“And this is your room,” the manager of the resort said. “Enjoy your stay. Room service is available. As well as ‘housekeeping’. Have a nice night.” 

The man left the room. Jacey turned to Spencer, only to see he was already looking at her. “My dad really wanted us to have a rememberable honeymoon.” 

Spencer nodded shyly. He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The couple threw their bags beside the door, not bothering to unpack. Their lips collided, moving together in a slow motion. 

Jacey pulled her husband close to her body, a unfamiliar sensation building in the pit of her stomach. 

Spencer knew what was going to happen, the glint in her eyes was a symbol of lust. She wanted him in a way the he wanted her. Spencer slowly slid her jacket off. Jacey willingly allow the fabric to fall. The pair pulled away from each other, trying to catch their breaths. 

“We should get ready for bed.” Jacey said breathlessly. Spencer knew what she meant, he nodded, releasing her from his arms. Jacey grabbed her smallest suitcase and walked into the bathroom. 

Spencer didn’t know how to be less awkward than he was being. He felt exposed. He’s sure that his wife has seen him shirtless before, but this was different. He wasn’t experienced in this part of the relationship, and he feared that he’d be a disappointment. Little did he know, his wife didn’t have experience either. 

Jacey paced back and forth in the bathroom. She wore a black lacy night gown, one that Spencer has never seen her in before. She knew that her husband wasn’t aware that she even owned lingerie.

She was nervous. ‘What if he sees me like this and become turned off?’ she thought. “Well, it’s a little too late for him to not want me. I mean, he married me.” 

Jacey stopped her pacing, and took a deep breath. “God, I gotta stop talking to myself.” 

The only clothing Spencer had on was his boxers. He laid on the bed, his fingers tapping against his arm. He counted the seconds that passed by as Jacey got ready for bed. He was worried that she’s fainted or...

Then there she was, standing in front of the bed. She wore a lacy black nightgown that tightened around her waistline. Spencer couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

She slowly walked over to her side of the bed. Spencer watched her every move, not wanting to miss a second of her. She crawled into bed, her gaze never leaving her husband’s. 

“Y-you, um, you find everything okay?” Spencer asked, barely above a whisper. Jacey nodded before straddling him. Spencer’s hand instantly went to her thighs. 

“You okay?” Jacey asked as she began to play with the ends of his hair. Spencer gulped down his spit before speaking again. 

“Mhmm, I’m okay.” 

Jacey leaned in closer to him. Her unoccupied hand finding his chest. “Do you want me?” 

Spencer didn’t answer her question, instead, he kissed her. Jacey was a little caught off guard but went along with him anyways. 

Their lips moved together. Spencer’s fingers played with the ends of her dark hair. 

That feeling came back to them. The feeling of wanting to be closer than what they were. Jacey’s strap on her nightgown fell of her shoulders, almost leaving her exposing. 

“Wait,” Spencer said, pulling away to catch his breath. “Jace, I’m not experienced in this area.” 

Jacey lifted an eyebrow. “Really? I wouldn’t have guessed that.” Spencer blushed at her comment. “Don’t worry. We’re in the same boat. But, Spencer, remember when I told you that sometimes you need to stop thinking and just feel.” 

Spencer nodded. Jacey grabbed his and placed it on her chest. “Well, stop thinking and feel me.” 

Spencer’s lips connected with her neck. She moved against him. The sensation she received from her husband was new and she liked the feeling. Spencer knew she was getting excited, the way she whispered his name and the way her breathing was hitched. 

Spencer helped Jacey out of her nightgown, leaving her bare in front of him. He thought she was beautiful before but nothing compared to the way she looked now. 

Her umber skin, her dark curls barely covering her breast. Her curves. He was in love. 

Jacey pulled down Spencer’s boxers, which he kicked aside once the fabric reached his feet. 

His white skin looked perfect against her brown complexion. He was toned but then again, he wasn’t. He was perfect. And she loved him. 

God, did she love him. 

Jacey pressed her chest against his before kissing his lips once more. The skin to skin contact sent a new wave of emotion for them both. Jacey kissed his jawline, then his neck. Spencer allowed some breathy sighs to leave his lips. 

He could feel how warm she was. And being this way, allowed for him to get an erection. And Jacey felt that. She could feel the tip of him lingering by her warm, wet core. All she had to do was slide down against him and that was what she did. 

The feeling as new to them, Jacey’s eyes widen as she glanced at Spencer. His eyes didn’t leave hers as she grind against him. 

Her hips rolled in a rhythm. Spencer found himself holding her under thighs, slightly lifting her up, just for her to slide down again. 

Spencer connected their lips as she continued to ride him. He found himself giving her sensual touches. His lips leaving hers as his mouth explored her body. He left small kisses against her chest. 

He led his hand to soothe small circles on her clitoris. The sudden movement sent Jacey in a mesmerizing state of love. Spencer couldn’t grasp what he was doing to her. He repositioned them to where he was now on top of her. 

Her body against his. Jacey grabbed his hair as he thrusted inside of her. The moan Jacey released was nothing he’s ever heard before. 

They were the perfect couple. Together, they made the perfect love. 

~Criminal Minds~ 

TWO WEEKS LATER...TWO HOURS BEFORE MIA’s FIRST BIRTHDAY PARTY...

“Yeah, can you make sure the cake is here within the hour?” Jacey asked Penelope, who offered to do the cake run. 

Jacey turned around to see Mia wobbling into the living room, Spencer close behind her with the tiny shoes that needed to be on Mia’s feet. 

Jacey smiled as her daughter was ignoring Spencer, not wanting to put on her shoes. 

“Okay, awesome. I mean, it’s no rush. As long as it’s here before the party starts. Yeah? Thanks, Penelope. See you soon. Bye.” Jacey hung up. 

“Mia. You have to put these shoes on.” Spencer said as he picked his baby girl up. Mia threw a fit. She thee her toy on the floor as she started crying. The sound of her cries made Spencer sad but she needed to get ready for her party. 

“Mia Stephanie Rossi-Reid, do not start acting like that. Your daddy and I want you to look cute for your first birthday party.” Jacey scolded the baby girl. Mia big blue eyes stared at her mom before she stopped crying. Jacey smiled and gave her a cookie. Spencer quickly grabbed it away before giving Jacey a look. 

“What?” Jacey asked, she was confused as to why Mia couldn’t have a cookie. 

“You want her to ruin her dress before the party? She can’t have anything with chocolate until later.” Spencer’s never used that sort of tone before. He sounded firm and focused. It was a complete turn on for Jacey. 

“Fine. She just won’t munch on anything just yet. Because whatever I give her, she’ll surely make a mess.” 

~Criminal Minds~ 

MIA’s BIRTHDAY PARTY...

“Oh! Look, Mia, your grandpa got you some new toys!” Jacey said as she helped her one year old open her gifts. Spencer decided to be the one to take pictures. Mia picked up one of the toys and started shaking it, surely making noise. “Noisy toys. Thanks, dad.” 

David had a smug grin, “You’re welcome.” Mia wobbled over to her grandfather and handed him the toy, expecting him to start playing with her. 

“I’ll play with you after we finish opening your presents, princess.” 

“Mia, look! A few new dresses!” Jacey exclaimed as she pulled out colorful puffy dresses. Mia smiled and squealed as she “jumped” up and down. “Penelope, she loves it.” 

“Mia, come and open our present.” Henry and Jack said in unison. Mia smiled at the boys before she tried to run over to them, but she tripped over her feet and fell. Before she could cry, Henry picked her up and carried her to sit in between him and Jack. 

“The boys saved up their allowances and bought her a gift.” JJ told the parents of Mia. Jacey smiled at the boys, silently thanking them. 

The boys opened the gift for the baby. It was a music box that had her name engraved on the front. Mia touched it but before she could do any damage to it, Jack opened it. The music box began to play a beautiful lullaby. 

“Heeee,” Mia sounded as the music played. 

“She loves it, guys! Thank you.” Spencer said as he picked up the expensive gift. Closing it and placing it somewhere Mia can’t reach. “Well play it for her every night.” 

“This one is from me and Savannah.” Derek said, giving her a wrapped box. Jacey didn’t hesitate to open it and inside was a soccer ball made for toddlers. “I remember you saying that if Mia could play a sport, it would be soccer.” 

“Thank you, Derek. We’ll definitely be playing with this when she gets comfortable on her feet.” 

“It’s time for cake!” 

Spencer picked up the girl, placing her in her high chair. Jacey placed a small cake in front of her that had a number one candle. Jacey lit the candle, the parents quickly blowing it as Garcia took the picture. 

Mia started to smash her tiny hands inside the cake, stuffing her mouth with chocolate cake. She looked at her dad and smiled, “Da deee.” 

Spencer leaned in to kiss the baby on her forehead. Mia lifted he hand to his mouth and forced cake in his mouth. 

“Oh Mia. You’re making daddy dirty.” Spencer mumbled as everyone chuckled. Mia voiced in her seat before she started throwing food on the floor. 

“Have fun cleaning that up.” Rossi commented as he cut him a piece of the other cake that was made for the guests.

“Again, thanks, dad.” 

~Criminal Minds~ 

After a night of cleaning and getting a one year old to go to sleep. The married couple hopped into bed, tired. 

“What’s on your mind, handsome?” Jacey said as she cuddled to Spencer’s side. 

“Mia’s a year old now. She’s getting so big.” 

“I know. Soon she’ll start dating.” Jacey said, teasing her husband. Spencer caught her banter but the thought of his daughter dating was unsettling. 

“Ha ha, very funny.” 

“You think that she’s too young to have a sibling?” 

“No, why?” Spencer asked. 

“I was thinking...maybe we should work on giving her a sibling.” Jacey said before kissing her husband’s lips. 

~End Of Chapter Twelve~ 

~A/N~ 

Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I might have allowed a few tears to slip, nothing major. I deeply apologize for any spelling errors or bad grammar. I try to catch everything before posting. 

Remember to leave some feedback if possible! I love to read them. 

Here are some replies from each site this story is posted on. 

FANFICTION dot NET: 

tannerose5: Thank you so much for reading! Love reading your comments! You’re so honest and I appreciate that. You’re right, it should be interesting for the colleagues to be family by marriage. Might make visiting Spence in prison harder. (winky face.) 

WritingHealstheHeart: Thanks for reading! I always get goosebumps reading the relationship between Spencer and Mia. Meeting Diana was a lot easier to write than I thought. It’s nice to know you appreciate my writing! 

rebelforcauses: You’re the newest member of the “Happy Together” squad. Welcome! I hope I’m doing this story well. It’s nice to have your support. 

Beachgirl25: Wow, hun! I must have read your review at least a hundred times. Thank you for being so invested in this story, it means so much to me! Okay, so, Mia’s dad is not an unsub. But someone might say a few things to get inside Spencer’s head. Jacey did go to a sperm bank, her donor is a pasty white red-headed med student. I’ve thought about making them elope but I thought about how Jacey’s been waiting for a long time to feel like the most beautiful girl in the room so...I gave them a wedding. I know the relationship between her and Hayden sucks but that will be addressed in season 11. I hope I’ve done your imagination well. 

WATTPAD: 

No comments. Which is okay!

QUOTEV: 

No comments. Which is okay! 

ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN: 

No comments. Which is okay!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Leave some feedback, will ya?


End file.
